La Guerrera Inmortal
by Miya Yagami
Summary: Continuación de "La Guerrera " de Miinerva
1. El comienzo

Capitulo I

"El comienzo"

Athena despierta casi ahogada a causa de la extraña pesadilla y su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza.

— Solo fue ¿Un sueño? Pero... parecía tan real. — se dijo la joven confusa asi misma mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte de Osaka, también cierto pelirrojo despierta exaltado de su cama todo transpirado y agitado, tenía un sudor frio por todo el cuerpo, se sentía extraño, ese sueño tan irreal lo confundían, el tacto del irresistible y ese salado sabor de la sangre sobre su boca de esa joven a la que llamo en su sueño "Athena", le resultaba conocida... y se recuesta intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque le resultaba difícil.

Al día siguiente como es de costumbre Athena se alistaba para ir a la preparatoria, aun no lograba sacarse esas escenas de su mente y no supo porque había soñado con Kyo y con Yagami aunque en su sueño se hacía llamar Iori Yasakani, lo reconoció ya que no hay tantos jóvenes de cabello rojo y ojos carmesí esas características que lo hacían único, aunque el otro joven tenia los ojos azules, tampoco lograba recordar bien el sueño, de pronto escucha desde afuera que la llaman recordó que su amiga Yuki pasaría por ella para ir juntas al colegio, se hace ver desde su balcón.

— ¡Apúrate Athena!

— ¡Voy!

Iori había llegado a la mansión Yagami, estaba angustiado después de recibir la triste noticia de que su padre se encontraba en el final de su vida y que pidió de su presencia antes de partir al otro mundo, él nunca se llevó bien con su padre ya que este lo torturo con sus duros golpes, obligado a entrenar y aprender las técnicas mortales de su clan cuando era niño y gracias a ello es lo que es ahora, "un despreciable maldito asesino", se decía el mismo lleno de odio que de inmediato su odio desapareció al ver a su padre derrotado tirado sobre su cama, débil, pálido y sus labios morados demostraban que era el fin de su existencia, Iori se acercó lentamente sentándose al borde de la cama tomándolo de la mano sin palabras que decir o como expresarse después de tanto rencor hacia él, al fin al cabo era su padre y el su único hijo, el ultimo heredero del Clan Yagami.

— hijo... mi único heredero... — tosió levemente— como lo ves nadie se salva de la maldición que dejo Orochi...nos perseguirá hasta el final ya que nuestra vida es corta. —la voz entrecortada tratando de respirar

— lo se

— Iori... algo me dice... que tú si te liberaras... serás libre — sonríe

— acabare con Kyo, lo juro aunque sea lo último que haga —aseguro el

— De eso no hay dudas, eres fuerte porque eres mi hijo... un Yagami — Las palabras salían con dificultad de la garganta

— padre...

El pelirrojo no pudo contener sus lágrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro que el limpio rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta, no quería mostrar debilidad ante los fieles hombres de su progenitor y los antiguos sirvientes de la mansión que no paraban de rezar junto con el sacerdote.

— sé que no he sido un buen padre como he debido ser... no merezco que estés aquí a mi lado, espero que algún día puedas perdonar a este maldito infeliz que desgracio tu vida

— Ya he perdonado... padre – le dijo sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos cristalizados

— Sabes... tu madre, la única mujer que he amado me está esperando — sonríe levemente— Te quiero hijo

Fue la última palabra que escucho decir de su padre y con un último y profundo aliento se despidió de este mundo y escucho los llantos de la servidumbre y el rezo del sacerdote dándole la sagrada oración... Iori lleno de dolor soltó la fría mano de su progenitor para cerrarle sus ojos.

— descansa en paz padre. — dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello que eran del mismo color rojo

Luego se levantó saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala, aunque no lo demostraba estaba destrozado, aturdido y se sentía más solo que nunca, su única familia "su padre" se había ido y él era el único que quedaba, la última rama familiar ya que la mayoría de ellos habían muertos en manos de los Kusanagi..., esto alimento más su odio hacia Kyo y quería de cualquier modo desquitarse y salió de inmediato de su mansión para ir detrás de su eterno rival decidido acabar con el de una vez.

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda lo encuentra saliendo de un cine junto con su novia y lo sorprende con un fuerte golpe en la cara cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Kyo! —grito la pelo corto angustiada

— ¡No te acerques Yuki! — Le ordeno el castaño a su novia levantándose del suelo

— ¿nunca me vas a dejar en paz?

— voy matarte Kyo, prepárate

— eso ya lo veremos Yagami

— sí, ¡Con tu muerte!

Los rivales se colocan n posición de combate y el pelirrojo comienza atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas dándole numerosos golpes por todas partes del cuerpo del castaño desquitando todo su dolor en cada golpe sin darle tiempo a nada, disfrutaba ver la sangre del Kusanagi manchada en sus puños que lo alentaban a seguir interminablemente con más entusiasmo y de inmediato lo toma del cuello levantándolo acabando poco a poco con su respiración, el fin de Kyo Kusanagi estaba cerca, al fin su mas deseado deseo se haría realidad.

— ¡No por favor suéltalo! —suplicaba Yuki cayendo de rodillas comenzando a llorar

—despídete de este mundo Kyo Kusanagi

Dijo Iori con una sonrisa ganadora cuando la guerrera de traje rojo aparece por detrás de él lanzándole una poderosa ¡Psycho ball!, este ataque solo lo afecto un poco pero provoca que suelte a su rival de sus manos, Kyo cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que el pelirrojo se da vuelta para ver a su atacante y la ve parada a metros de él, era la misma niña de cabello purpura de su sueño, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

—lárgate

—No

Este a esa negativa la toma del cuello con una sola mano pero sin presionar tanto y por primera vez haría algo que nunca hizo antes, hablar con ella.

—No es la primera vez que intervienes en mi pelea con Kyo ¿acaso buscas que te mate?

Ella lo niega con la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre las de el para que la soltara ya que no la dejaba respirar, este acerca su rostro al oído de la joven.

—si valoras tu vida, vete.

Luego la lanza hacia un costado, ella aliviada vuelve a tomar aire mientras que Iori vuelve acercarse a su rival castaño preparado enciende sus flamas purpuras y a punto de darle el golpe final.

— ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

Grito Athena apuntándolo con otra bola psíquica amenazándolo a lanzárselo si atacaba a Kyo.

—Te lo advertí. —Dijo sin siquiera mirarla y sin pensarlo sus inmensas flamas hacia ella

— ¡Athena! — grito Yuki entre lagrimas

El al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrojo sintió una especie de arrepentimiento y una punzada sobre su pecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la guerrera estaba a punto de recibir el ataque a no ser por Shingo que la empujo hacia el otro extremo salvándole la vida.

—Athena ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado

—Sí... yo... no te preocupes —contesta asustada

Yabuki se paró de inmediato y al ver a Kusanagi inconsciente y todo lastimado se llenó de rabia.

—Pagaras por cada golpe maldito

—No eres más que un principiante. —contesto el pelirrojo encendiendo sus llamas

Los dos dan comienzo a una pelea, dándose de patadas y piñas, mientras que Athena y Yuki aprovechaban su distracción para socorrer a Kyo y la psíquica utiliza sus poderes de curación hacia el castaño sanando todas sus heridas, Iori se percató de ello y descuido su guardia y recibe la patada de Shingo que lo empujan un poco hacia atrás causándole algunas quemaduras, el pelirrojo grita enfurecido y corre hacia Yabuki para darle un fuerte golpe pero su puño es detenido por la mano del castaño.

—Se terminó Yagami

Dijo Kyo al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe sobre el rostro, ahora era el Kusanagi quien le daba una paliza al pelirrojo devolviéndole cada uno de sus golpes terminando con uno de sus técnicas más poderosas "el puño de los Kusanagi" después de ese ataque Iori queda gravemente lastimado con quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y una herida profunda sobre su pecho, apenas lograba respirar y con sus desgarradoras uñas rascuñaba el suelo maldiciéndose de no haber cumplido el juramento que le hizo a su padre, de pronto el cielo oscurece repletos de nubes negras comenzó a llover con fuerza, este moribundo cerraba sus ojos sus lágrimas se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo dándole lugar a la muerte, ya nada le importaba, Athena a pesar de todo lo quiere ayudar pero fue detenida por la mano del castaño que la tomo del brazo cuando vio que se proponía.

—Vámonos

—pero... Kyo

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!

Ordeno en tono serio y autoritario que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y los tres se retiraron del sitio. La idol pop llego a su casa y enseguida llamo a su chofer, minutos después llegaron al sitio donde aún se encontraba sobre el suelo, ella bajo de inmediato del auto y acude a él dándole vuelta dejando ver la horrible herida aun sentía levemente su pulso en la muñeca y sin dudarlo coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del moribundo descargando en el su poder de curación gracias a esa energía lila el vuelve a respirar con más facilidad y logra abrir apenas sus ojos y la mira ahí empapada arrodillada a su lado junto con su chofer que sostenía un paragua.

—Ayúdame Shin.

Le pide Athena a su chofer para levantarlo y juntos lo entran con cuidado a la parte trasera del coche.

—Rápido al hospital más cercano

—Si, Srita Athena. -contesta el chofer arrancando de inmediato

El pelirrojo comenzaba a transpirar y a temblar a la vez.

—"resiste". -pensaba la idol mientras acariciaba su cálido rostro teniéndolo recostado sobre su regazo

—padre... padre —decía el pelirrojo en su delirio a causa de la fiebre

Horas después Iori despierta observando a su alrededor, se encontraba acostado sobre una camilla con una venda atada en su pecho y una aguja del suero en sus muñecas y se lo saca de inmediato queriendo levantarse.

—oye ¿Qué haces muchacho? -le regaño la enfermera entrando y lo coloca nuevamente el suero en su brazo y controlándolo

— ¿Dónde me encuentro?-pregunto secamente el pelirrojo.

—En una clínica, tuviste suerte que esa joven te haya encontrado

— ¿Qué joven? -pregunto al mismo tiempo que la recordó junto a el bajo la lluvia.

—la Srita Athena Asamiya

— ¿Athena?

—Sí, ella se fue a su casa apenas le informe que estabas fuera de peligro... se veía tan preocupada por usted

— ¿Por qué ella me ayudo? -susurro extrañamente a si mismo

—Descansa, luego vendré para cambiarte la venda -dijo la enfermera, luego se retiro

Continuara...

Próximamente capitulo II... dejen rewies n_n*


	2. El poder de Iori Yagami

CAPITULO II

"El poder de Iori Yagami"

Días después...

Iori ya recuperado se mudó de su apartamento para instalarse en la mansión Yagami para ocupar el lugar de su padre y atender sus negocios que eran su nueva responsabilidad, todo le resultaba complicado ya que lo único que sabía hacer era entrenar, pelear, pero no se daba por vencido y seguía revisando los papeles sentado en la silla de su escritorio en la biblioteca como lo hacía su difunto padre.

Luego de unas horas aturdido de tantas cosas que hacer y resolver en su patrimonio y el manejo de las empresas decidió dejar todo los papeleríos y carpetas a un lado, salir a tomar un poco de aire y despejar un poco su mente, era su mejor opción.

—Señor, la cena esta lista. -le informo una joven morena de coletas con una sonrisa

—luego. -contesto sin darle mucha importancia a la mucama tomando su chaqueta abriendo la puerta de entrada de su mansión.

Athena volvía de sus entrenamientos que solía hacerlo junto con su maestro Chin, Kensou y Bao, se notaba exhausta.

—hoy fue un día muy duro. -suspiro cansada con una leve sonrisa.

Ella había progresado bastante y quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa ya que se le hizo de noche, cuando a lo lejos ve al pelirrojo venir por el mismo camino en la que ella, este pasa por su lado y por un momento cruzan miradas. Athena se alegró de verlo recuperado siguiendo su rumbo, al igual que el siguió caminando sin detenerse.

Athena estaba a punto de cruzar la cuadra cuando aparecieron 2 siluetas en la oscuridad, se detuvo observando con atención hacia su alrededor.

—Con que eres tú. -dijo una voz extraña para ella.

— ¿Quiénes son?

Ellos se presentan ante la idola, eran dos sujetos idénticos a Kyo, clones de NESTS.

—hola Athena. -saludo uno con una mirada seria

— ¿Cómo estas? -dijo el otro con una aterradora sonrisa.

— Son agentes de NESTS... –los reconoció Athena por sus trajes.

—A si es... y te estábamos buscando -respondió clon 2.

— ¿Qué? -pregunto sin entender ella.

— niña... estas en graves problemas, en muy graves problemas. -se burlo el otro, el clon 1.

—No sé que fue lo que le hiciste a Igniz que nos mando a llevarte ante el, a la fuerza si es necesario. -le Informo el clon 2, por dios eran iguales.

— ¿Igniz...? ¡De que hablan! -exclamo Athena, exigiendo respuestas, ellos rieron con burla.

—No damos respuestas, solo llevamos paquetes. -dijo el clon 1.

— No lo creo. -grito Athena en posición.

Los dos clones la rodean haciendo aparecer sus respectivas llamas carmesí y se lanzan hacia la idola pero ella de inmediato sierra sus ojos y utiliza su escudo psíquico que la rodeaba de pie a cabeza apartándolos de ella ambos descienden hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. El clon 1 furioso vuelve atacar a la psíquica con rapidez dándole una serie de fuertes golpes con sus puños sobre el cuerpo de la idola terminando con una patada en el estomago, Athena callo de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor mientras se tomaba del vientre.

— ¿Te rindes? No quisiera asesinarte. -le aconsejo su atacante.

—Nunca. -respondió Athena manteniéndose en pie.

—Es valiente. –murmuro el clon 2.

—Tonta diría yo. –le corrigió el clon 1. —Terminemos con esto.

—Déjamela a mí, tú terminarías matándola y nuestra orden no es esa. –le recordó el clon 2.

—Bien. –bufo el clon 1 cruzándose de brazos, mientras que el otro se acercaba amenazante a Athena.

—Kyo. -Dijo ¿Iori? saliendo de las sombras. —No, son sus estúpidos clones.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tu? – pregunto el clon 1, Athena quedo muy sorprendida.

— Tu asesino.

Iori corrió hacia el clon 1 y le dio una piña con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo contra una pared, se escucho un grito de dolor del clon 1 a quien Iori al golpearlo le desgarro todo el vientre dejándolo en carne viva. Iori sonrió satisfecho, al parecer le agradaba ver sufrir al clon de su rival.

—No son más que basuras.

El clon 2 corrió hacia el pelirrojo para atacarlo con sus llamas carmesí pero sorprendentemente Iori apareció en frente de el y tomándolo del cuello una hoguera de fuego purpura termino con el clon quemándolo mientras que el otro asustado trataba de huir como pudo pero estaba muy herido para hacerlo, Iori luego de terminar con el otro clon, se acerco al otro quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, quien estaba en muy mal estado y lo miraba con odio al verlo parado frente a el.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? ¡MUERE como eres!

Lo tomo de los cabellos estrellándolo contra un contenedor de basura y de su mano izquierda brotaron nuevamente sus flamas purpuras, el poder de Orochi, que lanzo desde el suelo que como mecha se dirigía al contenedor explotándolo, se escucho el grito prolongado del ultimo clon, luego solo era humo y cenizas.

Después escucho a la psíquica, que cada vez se alejaba aun mas de el temblando de miedo se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo callo hacia atrás. Iori gruño decepcionado, fue muy fácil para el acabar con esos clones que no eran la mitad de lo que es Kyo, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón encendiéndolo.

—No debiste matarlos, una lección era suficiente. –escucho la voz, entrecortada de Athena, pero el no contesto, solo sonrió maniáticamente asustándola aun mas.

—Siempre recuérdame cada que veas la luna...-le contesto con una mirada, que aterraba a cualquiera y continuo su camino mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

...

Continuara...


	3. El deber de una guerrera

CAPITULO III

"El deber de una guerrera"

— ¡MUERTOS! –exclamo Igniz sentado en su trono.

—Si señor, encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida –le informo Ángel junto con K9999 frente a su jefe —Estaban totalmente carbonizados.

—Estoy rodeado de ¡INCOPETENTES! -grito al borde de la furia Igniz.

—No fue ella quien lo asesino sino Iori Yagami –dijo K9999

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? –cuestiono mas relajado su jefe.

—Es el heredero del Clan Yagami, su padre acaba de morir hace poco...-respondió Ángel.

—No me interesa su vida privada, pero atrasa mis planes de conquistar al mundo. –dijo Igniz mostrando su puño. —Quiero a ese sujeto ¡MUERTO!

—Así será señor pero... –se callo de repente Ángel llamando la atención de su jefe.

—Pero... –repitió Igniz disgustado.

— ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto de repente Ángel. — ¿Por qué la hemos buscado con tanto afán?

—Valla...-musito con cansancio Igniz.

—Ángel tiene razón Igniz que demonios ocultas. –dijo desconfiado K9999

—Queremos saber a quien los atenemos. –siguió hablando Ángel, su jefe arrugo su frente enojado por el interrogatorio y de pronto sonrió maliciosamente dirigiéndose a ellos con paso elegante.

—Bien, se los diré. –les dijo estando frente a sus agentes. —Esa niña es la heredera de los poderes de la Diosa Guerrera... Atenea. –les confeso a ambos.

— ¡QUE! –expreso Ángel impresionada.

—No puede ser... –musito K9999, Igniz dio media vuelta volviendo a su trono.

—Cuenta la leyenda que Zeus, el dios del imperio del cielo hace miles de años atrás mando a su hija a la tierra para que protegiera a los seres humanos como mortal, aun así ella es muy poderosa e invencible. –sonrió satisfecho. —Gracias a Atenea me convertiré en un dios inmortal como Orochi... o aun mas.

— ¿Y como piensa lograr eso? –pregunto Ángel aun mas sorprendida.

—Sacrificándola con esta daga –respondió Igniz enseñándoles el puñal de oro solido que saco de un cofre antiguo. —Al enterrarle esta daga en su puro corazón instantáneamente obtendré todos sus poderes, sus armas y su inmortalidad, yo me convertiré en el nuevo dios de la guerra. –sonrió con cinismo.

—No será fácil capturarla. –hablo K9999 no muy convencido. —podría convertirse en esa diosa guerrera tan poderosa y acabar con todos nosotros. –su jefe se le acerco un mas cerca, mirándolo cara a cara.

—Ella aun no sabe que posee esos poderes. –le dijo con seguridad Igniz. —Nadie lo sabe, y es por ese motivo que no podemos perder más tiempo, ella es oro divino agente K9999.

—Y así será. –asintió el clon.

— _Athena... –la llamo una suave voz._

— _¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto la guerrera de traje rojo, donde solo veía neblinas y algunas nubes a su alrededor, el lugar era extraño y una doble Athena se presento ante ella, era una Athena totalmente distinta, vestía solo una hermosa bikini roja que remarcaban bien sus atributos, unas sandalias de tiras que llevaba atados como vueltas en sus piernas sus cabellos ondulados se movían al compas del viento, una llamativa corona con un par de alas pequeñas en un costado de su cabeza, una espada dorada que sostenía en su mano derecha y un pequeño escudo de forma de corazón sobre su otra mano que tenia grabado en el centro un dibujo del monte olimpo._

— _¿Quién eres? –le pregunto la psíquica en posición de combate a la seria chica._

— _Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. –respondió solamente._

— _Que... –susurro Athena abriendo los ojos sorprendida._

— _Athena tu y yo somos un solo ser. –le dijo suavemente. —Soy la Princesa Athena del castillo Victoria, vengo de otro mundo, de otra dimensión y ambas somos ancestros de la diosa Atenea._

— _¿Cómo dices?-pregunto muy sorprendida._

— _No hay tiempo para explicaciones Athena, Tienes un deber que cumplir._

— _¿Un deber? ¿Cuál? Yo... no entiendo nada. –dijo Athena confundida mirando a su alrededor._

— _Tu deber como heredera es proteger a los seres humanos del mal._

— _Pero...eso es lo que hago ayudo a los demás, lucho por la paz y la justicia mi ciudad._

— _¿Y Orochi? –cuestiono con enojo al nombrarlo. —Dejaste que se saliera con la suya condenando a los humanos. –le reclamo apuntándola con su espada._

— _No entiendo a que te refieres..._

— _Leona Heidern y al heredero del clan Yagami._

— _Iori..._

— _Si, debes liberarlos de la maldición de Orochi, ese es tu deber Athena proteger a los mortales del mal. –le ordeno la Princesa._

— _Pero... no puedo Orochi es un dios muy poderoso, ni siquiera Kyo junto con Iori y Chizuru pudieron contra el, solo lograron sellarlo. –le explico Athena. — ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo crees que yo podre vencerlo? –le cuestiono como si fuera lo mas tonto del mundo._

— _Busca dentro de ti. –le hablo nuevamente con suavidad. —Tienes un gran poder escondido Athena, búscalo... lo necesitaras._

— _¿Cómo? Dímelo por favor._

— _Lo hallaras, lo se. –le dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa desapareciendo entre la niebla._

— _¡Espera! ¡No te vallas!_

— _Recuerda Athena tu y yo somos un solo ser... –se oyó como ecos._

 _Fin del sueño..._

Athena despierta exaltada de su cama, ese sueño le pareció tan real, recordaba cada palabra de esa extraña chica, su doble. Ella sabía muy bien que debía que hacer, tomo el teléfono marcando un número.

— Hola Kensou –lo saludo Athena apenas contesto el celular.

— ¡Athena! Me alegra escucharte

—Se que es tarde pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar mañana ¿Puedes?

—Si, claro tú dime...

Al otro día temprano...

—Aun no entiendo a que vamos al cuartel militar Athena. –le dijo Kensou caminando a su lado.

—Necesito hablar con Leona acerca de Orochi, no se nada de el y necesito respuestas. –le informo su amiga.

—Athena, no creo que sea buena idea.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Leona no es muy comunicativa que digamos, además no creo que te hable de su pasado si apenas te conoce. –le explico el psíquico.

—Iré de todas formas. –le dijo decidida Athena.

—Bueno, pues ya llegamos.

Los dos estaban frente a un gran portón rodeado de alambrados, se podía ver a los soldados entrenando corriendo grupalmente, vehículos militares, tanques.

—Tocare la campana.

—Athena, debe estar ocupada, venimos sin avisar.

—Ya estamos aquí Kensou. –le reto Athena.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? –apareció de repente Ralf detrás de la reja con dos soldados.

—Venimos a ver a Leona, es importante. –contesto Athena.

—Bien, déjenlos pasar. –ordeno el coronel a sus hombres.

...

—Dime, ¿A que has venido? –le pregunto Leona al momento que quedaron a solas en la oficina del general.

—Leona, no los conocemos bien, pero necesito saber algo y solo tú puedes contármelo. –le contesto Athena.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tú historia... tu pasado. –le pidió la psíquica, Leona se incomodo a su respuesta y se poso contra la ventana mirando hacia fuera. —Todo lo referente a Orochi.

—No. –sentencio la soldado queriendo salir del cuarto pero Athena fue mas rápida y la tomo del brazo.

—Por favor Leona, ayúdame

— ¿Para que quieres saberlo? –cuestiono soltándose del brazo.

—Quiero ayudarte, se que puedo hacerlo.

— ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! –grito Leona con enojo. — No sabes por todo lo que he pasado.

—Te entiendo.

— ¿Me entiendes? –suspiro. — ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? Si tú lo has tenido todo Athena.

—yo...

—El amor de una familia, aun tienes a tus padres vivos, amigos, dinero, fama, una vida normal, para resumir lo has tenido todo, lo tienes todo. –susurró lo ultimo con la mirada triste hacia la ventana, Athena iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que no era conveniente. —En cambio yo lo he perdido todo. -siguió hablando Leona.

—No es así Leona, tienes a Heidern quien te ama como a una hija, unos compañeros que darían la vida por ti...

—Pero no a ellos... –la interrumpió Leona. —No sabes que se siente saber que fui yo misma que asesino no solo a mis padres sino a todo mi pueblo. –una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

—No fuiste tú Leona. –dijo Athena posando su mano en el hombro de la soldado. —Sino la maldición de Orochi... el Riot blood.

—No sabes lo que daría por librarme de ella... dejar este dolor atrás, ser alguien normal. –se confeso la peliazul.

—Y lo harás, te lo aseguro.

...

— ¿Y que fue lo que hablaste con Leona? –le pregunto con curiosidad Kensou mientras la acompañaba a su casa.

—Lo que necesitaba saber. –le sonrió Athena.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—No, falta alguien más...

— ¿Quién mas Athena?

—Iori Yagami.

— ¡QUE! ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA! ¡TE MATARA! –se exalto Sie deteniéndose mirando con asombro a su amiga. —No te dejare.

—Tengo que hacerlo Kensou y lo hare. –aseguro ella.

—Entonces iré contigo, no te dejare sola con ese demonio. –aclaro el chico.

—No Sie, esta vez lo hare sola. – le dijo seria. —No te expondré.

—Ese hombre es un asesino Athena, no entiendo que es lo que me escondes y a donde quieres llegar pero olvídalo, es peligroso. –le aconsejo su amigo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sie... pero presiento que algo malo sucederá y debo estar preparada para cuando llegue.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, muy pronto la actualizare n_n***


	4. Los agentes nests atacan

Capitulo IV

"Los agentes NESTS atacan"

Athena hace poco tuvo una visión muy extraña que relacionaba a Iori, Chizuru y Kyo, también vio a algunos guerreros KOF y principalmente Orochi, es también por ese motivo ha estado siguiendo a Yagami por desde que tuvo ese sueño, quería saber todo acerca del poder de orochi. Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no iba a darse por vencida.

Los días pasaron y Athena, entro a unos de los bares que frecuentaba el pelirrojo, no habían muchas personas esa noche, vestida con un tapado negro y lentes oscuros para no ser reconocida por nadie vio como Iori lentamente se acercaba a un joven bajista quien había terminado de tocar con su grupo y le pidió prestado su instrumento comenzando a tocar un solo, no lo hacia nada mal, era bueno, tal vez debería formar su propia banda, pero con lo antisocial que es, no creo que eso fuera posible.

Athena decidió que ya era hora de actuar cuando lo vio sentarse en la barra y pedir una bebida tan fuerte que el mismo mozo se asombro, el cabis baja, recordó su derrota ante su rival.

 _Flash Back..._

— _¡Kyo! —grito la pelo corto angustiada_

— _¡No te acerques Yuki! — Le ordeno el castaño a su novia levantándose del suelo_

— _¿nunca me vas a dejar en paz?_

— _voy matarte Kyo, prepárate_

— _eso ya lo veremos Yagami_

— _sí, ¡Con tu muerte!_

 _Los rivales se colocan n posición de combate y el pelirrojo comienza atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas dándole numerosos golpes por todas partes del cuerpo del castaño desquitando todo su dolor en cada golpe sin darle tiempo a nada, disfrutaba ver la sangre del Kusanagi manchada en sus puños que lo alentaban a seguir interminablemente con más entusiasmo y de inmediato lo toma del cuello levantándolo acabando poco a poco con su respiración, el fin de Kyo Kusanagi estaba cerca, al fin su mas deseado deseo se haría realidad._

— _¡No por favor suéltalo! —suplicaba Yuki cayendo de rodillas comenzando a llorar_

— _despídete de este mundo Kyo Kusanagi_

 _Dijo Iori con una sonrisa ganadora cuando la guerrera de traje rojo aparece por detrás de él lanzándole una poderosa ¡Psycho ball!, este ataque solo lo afecto un poco pero provoca que suelte a su rival de sus manos, Kyo cae al suelo inconsciente mientras que el pelirrojo se da vuelta para ver a su atacante y la ve parada a metros de él, era la misma niña de cabello purpura de su sueño, pero no le dio importancia alguna._

— _lárgate_

— _No_

 _Este a esa negativa la toma del cuello con una sola mano pero sin presionar tanto y por primera vez haría algo que nunca hizo antes, hablar con ella._

— _No es la primera vez que intervienes en mi pelea con Kyo ¿acaso buscas que te mate?_

 _Ella lo niega con la cabeza colocando sus manos sobre las de el para que la soltara ya que no la dejaba respirar, este acerca su rostro al oído de la joven._

— _si valoras tu vida, vete._

 _Luego la lanza hacia un costado, ella aliviada vuelve a tomar aire mientras que Iori vuelve acercarse a su rival castaño preparado enciende sus flamas purpuras y a punto de darle el golpe final._

— _¡No dejare que lo hagas!_

 _Grito Athena apuntándolo con otra bola psíquica amenazándolo a lanzárselo si atacaba a Kyo._

— _Te lo advertí. —Dijo sin siquiera mirarla y sin pensarlo sus inmensas flamas hacia ella_

— _¡Athena! — grito Yuki entre lagrimas_

 _El al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrojo sintió una especie de arrepentimiento y una punzada sobre su pecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la guerrera estaba a punto de recibir el ataque a no ser por Shingo que la empujo hacia el otro extremo salvándole la vida._

— _Athena ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado_

— _Sí... yo... no te preocupes —contesta asustada_

 _Yabuki se paró de inmediato y al ver a Kusanagi inconsciente y todo lastimado se llenó de rabia._

— _Pagaras por cada golpe maldito_

— _No eres más que un principiante. —contesto el pelirrojo encendiendo sus llamas_

 _Los dos dan comienzo a una pelea, dándose de patadas y piñas, mientras que Athena y Yuki aprovechaban su distracción para socorrer a Kyo y la psíquica utiliza sus poderes de curación hacia el castaño sanando todas sus heridas, Iori se percató de ello y descuido su guardia y recibe la patada de Shingo que lo empujan un poco hacia atrás causándole algunas quemaduras, el pelirrojo grita enfurecido y corre hacia Yabuki para darle un fuerte golpe pero su puño es detenido por la mano del castaño._

— _Se terminó Yagami_

 _Dijo Kyo al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe sobre el rostro, ahora era el Kusanagi quien le daba una paliza al pelirrojo devolviéndole cada uno de sus golpes terminando con uno de sus técnicas más poderosas "el puño de los Kusanagi" después de ese ataque Iori queda gravemente lastimado con quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo y una herida profunda sobre su pecho, apenas lograba respirar y con sus desgarradoras uñas rascuñaba el suelo maldiciéndose de no haber cumplido el juramento que le hizo a su padre, de pronto el cielo oscurece repletos de nubes negras comienzo a llover con fuerza, este moribundo cerraba sus ojos sus lágrimas se mesclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo dándole lugar a la muerte, ya nada le importaba, Athena a pesar de todo lo quiere ayudar pero fue detenida por la mano del castaño que la tomo del brazo cuando vio que se proponía._

— _Vámonos_

— _pero... Kyo_

— _¡Dije que nos vamos!_

 _Fin del Flash back..._

— ¡Maldición! -Gritó Iori azotando su vaso contra la barra. — Kyo, ¿Por qué aun no puedo vencerlo?

Su vida entera se ha dedicado a pelear, a convertirse en un luchador con el objetivo de derrotarlo, se termino la bebida en un solo trago.

—Además, ese idiota piensa que la pelea se inicia cuando a el se le pegue la gana, sigue estudiando en esa estúpida preparatoria como si fuera una persona normal tiene a sus amiguitos, esos imbéciles que son solo basura siempre interfiriendo, somos guerreros y a el no parece importarle, yo me esfuerzo para ser mas fuerte y el sale a citas, yo peleo constantemente sin motivo alguno y el hace pruebas en su escuela, no lo entiendo.

Medito por unos instantes y dijo.

—Mala suerte.

Si, era eso, su destino como su vida fue muy desafortunada a comparación de la de Kyo, el tiene una vida normal, tiene una familia que lo quiere, una bonita novia, amigos que darían su vida por el. En cambio el clan Yagami se ha encargado que Iori odiara a la familia Kusanagi, un padre que lo único que hizo fue odiarlo y maltratarlo, nunca tuvo la suerte que Kyo y tal vez esa era el motivo que aun no lo ha derrotado.

— Pero algún día la suerte estará de mi lado.

En ese momento Athena se sentó a su lado y pidió una piña colada.

—Disculpe, señorita ¿Podría mostrarme su identificación? –le pregunto el mozo antes de darle la piña colada, Athena bufo sacando de su bolso su identificación y mostrársela, ya estaba cansada que se la pidieran en todas partes porque pensaban que era menor de edad. —Oh usted es ¿Athena Asamiya? ¿La idol pop? –la interrogo entusiasmado el mozo.

—Si, por favor no comente esto con nadie. –le pidió con una sonrisa.

—Descuide señorita, aquí esta su bebida y que la disfrute. –le entrego la bebida mientras atendía a otra persona que se acerco a la barra.

Athena voltio a ver al pelirrojo, no podía verlo a causa del cabello rojo que cubría parte de su rostro y el capto su poder psíquico y podía ver sus piernas, solo lo que dejaba ver su falda y pidió otro trago.

—Hola Iori -san. –dijo ella amablemente sintiendo su fría mirada en ella.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? –cuestiono interesado, viéndola con necesidad, como mujer pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta, giro su cabeza hacia adelante nuevamente, "La niña creció demasiado", pensó el.

— Información, todo lo que sabes acerca de Orochi. –hablo ella.

—Era por eso que has estado siguiéndome. –aclaro el con una sádica sonrisa asombrando un poco a la psíquica. — ¿Fue Kyo quien te mando?

— El no tiene nada que ver en esto. –frunció un poco el ceño ella mientras que el comenzaba a encender un cigarrillo. — Necesito esa información y tú eres el único que puede decírmelo.

— ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? –pregunto aburrido mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo.

—Porque... –suspiro, iba a contárselo aunque no estaba segura de que con eso el iba a acceder. —Tuve un sueño en donde involucra a Orochi, temo que pueda volver.

—Me haz seguido por un estúpido sueño con Orochi. –le contesto el riendo con burla.

—Se que suena tonto pero asi fue, tengo un mal presentimiento. Necesito información Iori-san.

—Largo. –la corto el.

—Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea... eeee- pensó y una idea apareció por su mente. — ¿Qué te parece una pelea?

A Iori pareció gustarle la propuesta dejándola proseguir, Athena dio justo en el clavo, sabia que era lo que mas le gustaba.

—Si yo gano, me dirás absolutamente todo y si tú ganas...

—Serás mía. –termino diciendo con una sonrisa burlona. —Hare contigo lo que se me plazca. - nada mejor seria que tener a la mejor amiga de Kyo comiendo de su mano. Athena no le gusto nada lo dicho y menos en lo que se proponía el pelirrojo con ella pero debía acceder para lograr su objetivo

—Esta bien, acepto.

Iori se levanto del banco dándole la espalda, Athena solo lo observaba, sabia que no era había sido buena idea, Iori era un asesino y podría matarla, el volteo a verla y con sus manos en sus bolsillos le dijo una de sus frases celebres.

—Seré "amable" contigo.

Athena bajo también del banco y con un giro inesperable se arranco la ropa oscura para dejar ver su flamante traje rojo de peleas llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en el bar, la guerrera se puso en posición.

—vaya.. –expreso Iori con aun mas interés en ella.

—pero, si es la Srita Athena Asamiya. –comenzaban a murmurar algunos.

Antes de atacarse los agentes de NESTS aparecieron deteniendo la pelea, fueron mandados por Igniz para asesinar al pelirrojo y capturar a la psíquica.

— ¡¿Otra vez ustedes?! –reclamo ella.  
—Lo siento preciosa, solo cumplimos ordenes. –le informo uno, Athena sabia que no le esperaría nada bueno y unos cuantos agentes de acercaron peligrosamente a ella y al pelirrojo, a este no le pareció molestarle, mientras fuera pelear, lo haría con placer y no tuvo problemas en quemar a algunos con sus llamas y tuvo tiempo para girar a ver a la siguiente competidora, quien solo cerro sus ojos y sus bolas psíquicas no tardaron en aparecer girando en su entorno y con sus manos creo una poderosa bola psíquica que al abrir sus ojos lanzo a sus atacantes derrotándolos, volteo a ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de niña buena.

 _—_ _"No es una luchadora ordinaria después de todo"_ pensó Iori

De golpe, un agente furioso saco un arma, la psíquica no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del sujeto. El pelirrojo sorprendido de si mismo corrió a salvarla empujándola hacia el otro extremo recibiendo el disparo justo en su hombro. Al ver su propia sangre filtrarse, Iori encolerizo intensamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos "El riot blood" fue como rayo hacia el agente que le había disparado y lo tumbo contra el piso, comenzó a desgarrarlos con sus uñas, lo que veía con horror Athena era como la carne viva descuartizado, la sangre y los gritos de dolor de aquel agente, cuando Iori choco sus puños contra el cuerpo y luego sus llamas purpuras se encendieron, no quiso ver mas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y los volvió abrir momentos después cuando todo se torno en silencio, vio al pelirrojo respirando agitadamente aun al lado del muerto, transpirado, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, el pelirrojo grito y cayo inconsciente a un lado.

— ¡Iori! — gritó ella corriendo hacia el, para su suerte respiraba, estaba vivo.

Trato de ayudarlo pero este gruño empujándola, dándole a saber que no necesitaba ayuda.

— "¡Tonto!" -Pensó Athena. —Iori, no seas orgulloso, hay que irnos antes que venga la policía

Sin mas remedio Iori acepto su ayuda, ambos salieron del bar que dio a la calle y caminando unas cuadras mas lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado recostado en una pared, Iori en su inconciencia la veía tomar su celular y llamar a alguien, no escucho de lo que hablaba y se limito a prestar mas atención a su herida que punzaba aun mas fuerte.

Apenas llego un coche negro, un chofer salió del vehículo, era el mismo chofer de Athena quien nuevamente lo ayudo colocándole en la puerta trasera del auto.

— ¡Al hospital por favor! –exclamo Athena.

— ¡No! –exclamo Iori. — Llévame a mi casa, esta a las afuera de la cuidad.

—Pero... –negó ella.

— ¡Hazlo! –grito.

—Bien, hare lo que me pides.

El auto arranco a toda velocidad y apenas llegaron Athena corrió al portón donde se encontró con los guardias quienes al ver el estado de su Amo la ayudaron llevándolo rápidamente a su habitación. La mucama del Yagami, fijándose de que los demás se hayan alejado, tomo el teléfono y marco un número y hablo.

"Asi es Ángel, el está aquí... lo acompaña ella... no te preocupes el esta herido"

Una vez en el cuarto lo acostaron sobre su cama, unos de los guardias fue por un doctor mientras el otro le ordenaba a la psíquica que mientras tanto lo cuidara a lo que llegara el medico, la dejaron sola en la habitación con el herido.

Athena admiro el lujo de ese cuarto, por todas partes veía cosas muy valiosas y costosas, reacciono al escuchar un gemido de dolor proveniente del pelirrojo y fue al baño a buscar lo necesario para curarlo, encontró en el botiquín alcohol, toallas, gasa, algodón, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar hasta que venga el medico y cuando salió se encontró nuevamente con el pelirrojo que se sacaba la camisa, quedo perpleja viendo con admiración el torso del Yagami, era puro musculo, se sonrojo pero se acerco a el para ayudarlo a que se acostara, pero el muy necio volvió a rechazar su ayuda.

—Ya estuvo bueno de orgullo Iori-san, déjese ayudar.

Iori en refunda dientes obedeció mientras que ella comenzaba a limpiar con las gasas húmedas alrededor de la herida, ella se detuvo un momento y lo miro con preocupación.

—Esto no se ve nada bien... –murmuro. —Lo bueno que bala paso de largo y no quedo en tu cuerpo...

— ¿Porque no utilizas tus poderes milagrosos? No lo valgo –la interrumpió molesto.

—No digas tonterías, todos merecemos ayuda por mas malo que fuera. –le aclaro.

Y luego vio como ella levanto sus manos y cerro sus ojos, su poder psíquico apareció y se apodero de su herida, ese poder cálido lo estaba sanando, nunca pensó que existiera un poder curativo, un poder que no dañara como el suyo, un poder único que curara y que la hiciera aun mas hermosa, la observaba detenidamente sin poder despegar su vista de esa joven que lo había cautivado. La herida estaba terminando de cicatrizar y ella estaba acabando con su tarea y el esquivo su mirada para que no se diera cuenta que la estaba mirando.

—Alégrate, muy pronto estarás bien.

— Te lo agradezco. –le dijo el, no podía creer que estuviera dando las gracias a alguien.

—Bien, creo que debo irme... –pero antes que se levantara Iori la sujeto de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera, fue como un impulso, ella lo miro sin entender y se confundió más cuando su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

A Iori le costaba expresar sus emociones, aun más con ella que se parecía bastante a la guerrera que aparece en sus sueños.

—No deseo que te vayas, quédate. –hablo en voz baja viendo como ella se sonrojaba al máximo cuando vio su mirada suplicante sobre ella.

—Iori... yo, yo. –hablo con rapidez, estaba muy nerviosa la chica. Athena no entendía porque se comportaba asi.

—Tranquila. –le susurro el con una media sonrisa, era tan inocente como una niña, jamás había conocido a una joven asi, había salido con muchas pero solo era por necesidad y atracción física, pero a ella le interesaba mas de lo que suponía, era como un ángel psíquico que se le estaba metiendo en su corazón y tal vez ella estuviera sintiendo lo mismo por el.

Y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para besarla, escucho un disparo, el brazo de Athena estaba manchado de sangre, ella grito de dolor, y desde la puerta vio parado a alguien con una pistola, un sin fin de disparos, Iori con rapidez abrazo a la psíquica y ambos cayeron bajo de la cama, hasta que los disparos cesaron.

— ¡ATHENA! ¡¿ATHENA, ESTÁS BIEN?! –exclamo inspeccionándola, ahora el costado del vientre de ella sangraba.

—Uhn... si... ¿Por qué quieren asesinarnos? –cuestiono con voz quebrada tomándose de la herida.  
— No lo se ¡Pero voy a matarlo!

El pelirrojo estaba hecho furia, el que se haya atrevido a lastimarla, debía pagar, tenía que pagar con su vida, morir de la forma más despiadada y corrió por todo el corredor para atrapar al infeliz.

— ¡VEN AQUI! Maldito cobarde.

Rugió y lo alcanzo por las escaleras tratando de huir, Iori lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, era K9999 y estaba a punto de sacar su Brazo polimórfico y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Iori lo agarró de la mano y se la quemó con una flama púrpura, se podía sentir la mirada de Iori llena de ira.

—Tú vas ¡A MORIRRRRR!

Iori le arranco el brazo, el sujeto pego un grito de dolor, sangre por todas partes y luego lo sujeto con ambas manos del rostro.

— ¡¿QUIÉN TE MANDÓ?! – gritó hecho furia: — ¡HABLA! - El muy asustado agente contesto:

—Ign... igniz...

El muy encolerizado pelirrojo no lo quiso escuchar mas y lo hizo estallar en llamas, el cuerpo carbonizado del agente cayo calcinado. Cuando regreso a la habitación, Iori vio a Athena parada balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras se tomaba de la baranda del balcón.

—Athena, ¿Te encuentras bien...? - exclamó Iori muy preocupado...

Ella lo miro y sus ojos brillaron, le sonrió al tiempo de perder el conocimiento y cayó fuera del balcón de la mansión.

— ¡NO! –grito corriendo hacia el balcón viendo hacia abajo para verla, pero lo extraño fue que no la vio.

También era imposible que sobreviviera en esa altura. Iori quedo meditando en silencio y vio un objeto que brillaba en el suelo, lo tomo, era la vincha de estrellas de Athena y bajo hacia el jardín donde ella había caído, pero no la encontró, ni su cuerpo sin vida, todos sus hombres estaban muertos, incluso sus empleados, bajo su cabeza mirando hacia el césped.

—Señor. –lo llamo un hombre, el pelirrojo levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con el chofer de Athena, que suerte que haya sobrevivido. —La Señorita Athena.. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Iori quedo en silencio, sin saber que contestarle, agacho su cabeza y miro donde supuestamente debía estar el cuerpo de ella y susurro.

—Desapareció.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! –grito el hombre. —No puedo volver a la mansión sin la Señorita ¡La buscare!

Y salió corriendo muy preocupado el chofer..

— Igniz...- murmuró después Iori y miro hacia el cielo que estaba cubierto de estrellas. — King of Fighters XIV ahí estaré.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	5. La historia de un sacrificio fallido

Capitulo V

"La historia de un sacrificio fallido"

— ¡DIME SOLO QUE ELLA ESTA CON VIDA! -grito Igniz furioso.

— ¡NO LO SE! ¡SOLO SE QUE K9999 ESTA MUERTO! –anuncio Ángel apretando sus puños con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su dolor.

— ¡LO MANDE A MATAR AL PELIRROJO NO A ELLAAAA!

— Señor... –susurro ella dolida por la muerte de su compañero. Igniz suspiro serenándose.

— Calma Agente ya buscaremos al responsable y lo haremos pagar. –le dijo su jefe como consuelo sabiendo que estaba interesada en el. —Ahora llama al Oráculo, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

—Si señor. –obedeció la agente con tristeza cuando el Oráculo aparece entra junto con dos acompañantes a sus ambos lados, eran sacerdotes encapuchados, tenían sus miradas clavadas al suelo mientras se acercaban a Igniz.

El Oráculo: Era una joven doncella de unos 18 años, de cabello largo, fino y dorado de ojos claros, usaba solamente un vestido largo y blanco, sin duda para el cuartel NESTS la interpretadora mortal mas hermosa y la mas respetada.

—Estamos a su disposición Amo. –dijo un sacerdote sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Solo quiero una respuesta del Oráculo, solo una. –hablo Igniz mirando a la seria joven quien asintió levemente. — ¿Ella aun vive?

Ella dio media vuelta caminando hacia una gran fuente de rocas donde se sumergió en las cálidas y brillantes aguas nadando lentamente hasta el fondo donde vio unas rojas piedras preciosas que roso suavemente con sus dedos, observándolas atentamente luego ella abrió aun mas sus ojos volviendo a la superficie de golpe y miro a Igniz con una respuesta.

— Si. -susurro.

Días después...

Athena se encontraba acostada y en un cuarto que no era suyo, noto la venda que llevaba enrollada alrededor de su vientre y de sus pechos, la herida ya no dolía cuando de pronto un joven entro por aquella puerta.

—Ya era hora que despertaras. –dijo secamente.

— ¿K'? pero...-se tapo rápidamente con las sabanas.

— ¡Athena! Que bueno que despertaras ya estábamos preocupados. –apareció alegre Kula detrás de el.

—Kula... ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el templo Kagura, no temas estarás bien. –le sonrió la pelo celeste mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Aquí nadie te lastimara.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Cómo pare aquí? –volvió a preguntar desorientada.

—Fue K' quien te salvo, te atrapo justo antes de que calleras al suelo, estabas inconsciente y lastimada. –le informo Kula.

— ¿Enserio? Pues gracias K' –le dijo Athena, el chico no contesto, solo la ignoro.

—Athena –la llamo Chizuru al entrar junto con Diana. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Es algo que tienes que saber. –siguió hablando Diana.

—Entiendo. –respondió la psíquica seria, las mujeres se acomodaron en unas sillas que estaban a su lado.

—Como sabrás K', Máxima, Kula y yo somos ex agentes de NESTS, buscados por la justicia por criminales y del cuartel como traidores. –le informo Diana. —Acudimos a Chizuru.

—Te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace años Athena. –le dijo Chizuru.

— ¿Siguiendo? ¿Por qué? –pregunto con sorpresa la psíquica.

—Para protegerte. –continuo Kula.

— ¿Protegerme? ¿De quien? –volvió a interrogar Athena, los demás se miraron entre si preocupando a la idola.

—De Igniz. –afirmo K', Athena sintió impresión al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Igniz? -repitió Athena.

—El te ha estado buscando también y te ha encontrado gracias a su nueva posesión. –le dijo Chizuru.

— ¿Quién? –pregunto Athena.

— El Oráculo, una interpretadora enviada por el clan de Orochi, ella lo sabe y lo ve todo. –respondió Diana. —Esta en el cuerpo de Rose Bernstein.

—Ella es...

—Si, la hija de Rugal Bernstein, El Oráculo se apodero de ella. –siguió hablando Diana.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME BUSCA Igniz?! -exclamo exaltada Athena.

—Calma Athena. –la tranquilizo Kula tomándola de las manos, Athena respiro profundo serenándose, igualmente queriendo una respuesta de Diana.

—Porque eres la heredera de la Diosa Atenea. –declaro Diana sorprendiendo aun mas a la psíquica.

...

—" Imbécil. "- musito Iori mientras pasaba por una calle oscura.

Sabía que ese sujeto lo estaba siguiendo desde ayer. Kensou había pasado la misma cuadra en la cual también se había metido él pelirrojo. Iori pudo haberlo ignorado ya que solo se trataba de un adolescente, pero en ese momento estaba con un genio que no se aguantaba ni el. Aun más cuando escucho...

— ¡Psycho ball! –grito Kensou lanzando una esfera psíquica al Yagami que el pelirrojo esquivo fácilmente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA ATHENA?! –exigió saber el chico, Iori se sorprendió a que la nombraran, ese joven tenia el mismo poder psíquico como el de ella.

— Athena...

—Ella tuvo la loca idea de seguirte Yagami y desapareció ¿DONDE LA TIENES? -rugió el psíquico preparado para cualquier ataque.

— ¿Ella te interesa? ¿No es así? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

—Es mi... mejor amiga. –dijo con desilusión, aunque a leguas se notaba el amor que siente por ella. — ¡HABLA! O si no...

— ¿O si no? ¿Qué? –replico el Yagami, Kensou se tomo de valor y se abalanzo contra dándole de golpes que el pelirrojo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo y en un acto lo toma del cuello con una sola mano lo levanto. —Ella ya no existe. –le dijo con enojo por hacerle recordar una vez mas ese hecho, su maldito corazón se le oprimía con fuerza al recordar esa escena donde caía del balcón, ella fue la única mujer que realmente le importo, la única que hizo que su frio corazón latiera de prisa, la única persona que por años se preocupo por el y con la única que deseó tener un futuro, pero eso ya no tenia importancia porque ella ya no existía.

— Qué Hiciste con Athena? -logro pedir Kensou con voz quebrada.

—Murió. –musito Iori para luego arrojarlo contra al suelo y querer marcharse.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! –negó el chico entre sollozos desde el suelo. — ¡ASESINO!

— ¡YO NO LA MATE! –exclamo Iori con furia. —No tendría el valor de hacerlo. –susurro mirando hacia el suelo, Kensou abrió sus ojos del asombro mientras el Yagami desaparecía entre las sombras...

...

En el templo de Kagura...

—Ahora entiendo tantas cosas... creo que una parte de mi lo sabia, pero no quería admitir que era diferente. –confeso Athena.

—Eres una pieza importante para Igniz, estas en peligro. –dijo Máxima.

— ¡El quiere SACRIFICARTE! –exclamo Kula y todos la miraron con enojo por la imprudencia. —Jiji lo siento.

—Sa... Sacrificarme. –tartamudeo la psíquica.

—Así es. –afirmo Chizuru.

—Athena... todo comenzó miles de años atrás... –comenzó a contar Diana...

Saiki encontró al fin la forma de convertirse en el dios más poderoso e inmortal, Sacrificando a una mortal, pero no podía ser cualquier mortal sino "La Princesa Guerrera", una joven griega quien poseía poderes psíquicos que se le fueron otorgados por la diosa Atenea para proteger a la humanidad de Orochi.

Una noche la Princesa Guerrera fue a enfrentarse sola a Saiki en el templo sagrado del Clan Yata pero apenas llego fue capturada...

— _¡NOOOOOO! ¡COBARDEEE! –gritó, retorciéndose, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas que la tenia atadas de pie y manos en una mesa solida. — ¡DIJISTE QUE ERA NUESTRA GUERRA! ¡SOLO TÚ Y YO!_

— _Fuiste muy tonta al confiar en mí. –le dijo Saiki sin darle mucha importancia para luego ver entrar a los sacerdotes encapuchados con libros negros en sus manos quienes rodeaban a la joven comenzaron a recitar el rito sagrado como si todo estuviera planeado._

— _¡DEJAME IR AHORA! –exigió la_ _guerrera mientras se retorcía frenéticamente de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse._

— _Lo siento Princesa, pero no se va a poder ser... en unos momentos serás sacrificada. –le dijo Saiki sonriendo con malicia. — ¡COMIENCEN! –ordeno Saiki a Rimelo y Shroom (aliadas) comenzaron a mojarla purificando el cuerpo de su victima._

— _No, ¡No! –gritaba ella, pero Saiki no hacia caso a sus gritos y saco de un cofre una daga, pero no era cualquier daga, sino una especial, dorada, recta y puntiaguda a los que mucho llamaban "La daga del destino". Los sacerdotes terminaron su oración y comenzaron a repetir el nombre de su dios "Orochi"._

— _Oh Gran Orochi, hijo de la madre tierra, acepta el sacrificio como alianza, la sangre derramada de tu peor enemiga "la Diosa Atenea en su cuerpo mortal. –Decía Saiki mientras preparaba la daga para enterrárselo cuando..._

— _¡SAIKI! ¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO! –Grito Shion y de pronto entro Chizuru luchando contra Magaki, Iori lanzo una llamarada purpura hacia Saiki que lo arrojo metros y Kyo corto las cadenas con su sable liberando a la guerrera, los sacerdotes no se opusieron fueron capturados por Hinako y Kensou._

— _¡NOOOOO! –grito defraudado Saiki al verla con Iori y Kyo._

— _Todo termino Saiki ¡RINDETE! –le exigió la líder amenazándolo con su espejo Yata._

— _El espejo de Yata. –susurro sorprendido Shion._

— _Eso es lo que crees Chizuru, esto apenas esta comenzando. –sonrió sínicamente Saiki, de pronto miles de ninjas de Saiki aparecieron para atacar, todos comenzaron a pelear y Saiki aprovecho la distracción y estiro su brazo hacia Athena y la atrajo como imán hacia su mano reteniéndola saco la daga y se propuso a apuñalarla pero ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas tomando también la empuñadura de la daga._

— _¡Déjame! –grito ella, Iori la escucho y quiso acudir a ella pero aparecieron otros ninjas enfrente y con fuerza volvió a pelear._

 _Athena no resistía más, la tenia acorralada sobre un muro, la daga sobre su pecho la presionaba, el era mas fuerte y sabia que su fin estaba cerca, tenia que buscar una salida rápida, tenia que hacerlo por sus amigos, sabia que todo esto era por ella mientras veía a sus amigos pelear con pudor, cansados, eran demasiados, iban a matarlos por ella, saco fuerza de donde pudo y lo empujo con fuerza arrebatándole la daga con su poder mental._

 _Saiki se impresiono, no pensó que la guerrera tuviera esa fuerza, le hizo recordar a la diosa, la daga la tenía ella en sus manos. Los ninjas junto con las dos mujeres, Mukai y Shion tomaron a los guerreros de rehenes, desarmándolos, toda la atención fue para la guerrera y Saiki._

— _Devuelve esa daga Athena y prometo liberar a tus amigos, ellos podrán salir vivos de aquí, pero solo ellos. –le recomendó el dios del tiempo. —o de otra manera, morirán._

— _¡No lo hagas caso Athena! ¡No confíes en el!-grito la morena cuando la mano de Mukai quien la retenía penetro su pecho, desangrada, el cuerpo de la descendiente Yata cayo sin vida sobre el suelo._

— _Chi... Chizuru. –tartamudeo Athena sin poder creer lo que veía al igual que lo demás, Kyo lo maldecía tratando de zafarse, Iori veía con horror la sangre que salía del cuerpo de la morena, Hinako se tapaba la boca para no llorar._

— _Tú decides, Athena. –volvió hablar Saiki._

— _¡Maldito infeliz! –exclamo Iori hecho furia para luego ver a su esposa totalmente el shock, sus lagrimas caían solas por su rostro pálido sosteniendo aun la daga en sus manos._

 _. Y sin más la guerrera empuño con ambas manos la daga y la alzo._

— _¡¿Qué haces?! –grito desesperado Iori viendo que se proponía, Saiki temió por un momento pero negó con la cabeza._

— _No lo harías. –afirmo el dios del tiempo como si nada._

— _Mi poder, ya no será tu templo. –y con estas palabras clavo la daga del destino justo en su vientre._

— _NOOOOOOO. –grito el Yagami deshaciéndose de los ninjas y correr hacia ella._

 _Saiki quedo estático en su lugar, sus planes se habían destruido al igual que ella, jamás pensó que lo haría pero asi lo hizo, la ira lo invadió, se dio vuelta y con sus manos extendidas hizo aparecer las puertas del tiempo y al abrirse lentamente la infinita luz segaba a todos, los aliados de Saiki aprovecharon para escapar y reunirse con su Amo._

— _Muy pronto... volveré. –dijo Saiki antes de pasar por las puertas junto con su Clan._

 _En ese momento el pelirrojo la tenia tomada con fuerza de sus brazos y de sus ojos azules las lagrimas que brotaban de ellos cuando la vio desfallecer en sus brazos, un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el templo, era la voz de Kyo quien desde el suelo ella escuchaba su llanto mientras veía al pelirrojo que con desesperación la besaba y le pedía perdón, que no cerrara sus bellos ojos, ella tan solo le sonrió y susurro "Adiós"_

—Saiki desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, desde aquel hecho el cuartel NESTS se enteraron de los grandes poderes que podían obtener sacrificando a la diosa Atenea y ambicionaron obtenerla acomode lugar...

...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Estoy escribiendo los capítulos mas largos y detallados posibles, espero que lo hayan entendido n_n***


	6. Pase lo que pase te protegeré

Capitulo VI

"Pase, lo que pase te protegeré"

Otra noche Iori sentado al frente de su chimenea observando las llamas rojas del fuego pensaba en Athena, en sus ojos, sus perfectos labios, su resplandecientes cabellos, y en ese sentimiento que aun seguía muy vivo dentro de él y decide despejar un poco su mente para no recordarla mas, aunque sea por esta noche, se levantó de su silla y empezó a buscar entre los libros seleccionando uno para comenzar a leerlo, cuando se cae otro libro antiguo al suelo, lo levanta y ve que tiene el símbolo de armas legendarias de la familia Yagami y lee el título "Historias del Clan Yagami, escritos por Sakuno Yagami"

— mi madre... –dijo asombrado Iori.

Este sin dudarlo se sentó nuevamente en su silla comenzando a leer donde hallo mitos y leyendas, había muchas historias sorprendentes de su Clan escrito por puño y letra de su madre, como el comienzo de la guerra de Kusanagi- Yagami, también listas de nombres de los antiguos líderes del Clan y fotografías de cada uno con una pequeña biografía, pero había una fotografía que tenía un gran parecido a él y se sorprendió al leer su nombre.

— Iori Yasakani

Hubo una historia llamada "La Guerrera" junto con esa biografía, esa misma que tuvo en su sueño comenzaba así...

 _Hace mucho tiempo el líder Iori Yasakani conoció a una bella guerrera en una fiesta, ella que provenía de un país lejano llamado "Grecia", muchos la llamaban "Princesa Guerrera" y envidiaban su forma de pelear, su valor y sabiduría, Athena fue el nombre que su padre escogió cuando la encontró en una tormenta, tronaba como si el fin del mundo estuviera en el cielo y una espada revelo su identidad._

 _La Princesa poseía poderes psíquicos que le fueron otorgados por la Diosa guerrera "Atenea", decían que poseía grandes poderes y el que llegase a clavar la daga del destino en su sagrado corazón obtendría todos sus poderes divinos._

 _La sangre de Athena también podía liberar a cualquier alma maldita ya que era la actual diosa Atenea, enemiga del dios Orochi, la diosa guerra y sabiduría quien Zeus había enviado al mundo, algunos decían que encarno en la tierra como mortal, Iori al descubrir esto último sintió la esperanza de al fin liberarse de la maldición de Orochi y por ese motivo la hizo su esposa con el fin de liberarse pero durante su estancia en la mansión se enamoro profundamente de ella y ya no quería dañar a su amada esposa._

 _Buscada por Saiki con el fin de obtener sus poderes, una noche la guerrera escapo de la mansión Yasakani y fue sola a enfrentarse al Dios del Tiempo con engaños, pero este la sorprendió con todo su clan capturándola, la sometió a sacrificio para el Dios protector de los 4 elementos de la naturaleza "Orochi", antes de ser asesinada, los clanes guerreros del Clan Yata, Kusanagi y Yasakani lograron entrar al templo y rescatar a la guerrera peleando contra el clan de Saiki, pero el dios del tiempo no se dio por vencido, tenia la daga en sus manos y la distracción de sus enemigos, fue el mismo a capturarla y cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo ella le arrebato la daga teniéndola en su poder lo miro y dijo "Mi poder, ya no será tu templo" y clavo la daga del destino justo en su vientre. La Princesa Guerrera murió desangrada en brazos de su esposo a quien con un beso de sangre lo libero. Saiki enfurecido abrió las puertas del tiempo y desapareció junto con su clan jurando que volverá._

 _El líder Yasakani era sin duda el más fuerte de su clan solo que no tenía autocontrol de sí mismo cuando tuvo el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa en sus brazos, esa misma noche en su mansión no aguanto mas su culpa por no haberla protegido y del dolor termino suicidándose con una filosa daga incrustada en su pecho..._

Iori no termino de leer ya que arrojo el libro cuando se imagino a el mismo suicidándose — El al fin se liberó y se mato. –dijo para sí mismo Iori después de leer la historia.

Eran las 22: 14 de la noche, se dirigió a su habitación disponiéndose a dormir, se revolvía en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño después de haber leído esa historia, se imaginaba a Athena muriendo desangrada en sus brazos y que le pedía perdón repetidamente. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar dentro de poco. No sabía si levantarse, o intentar dormir un poco más. Opto por dormir, pero su cuerpo no le dejó, estaba alerta, se levantó y decidió caminar un rato por ahí.

Minutos después se encontraba en una hermosa en una deslumbrante y desierta playa, sentado frente al mar, sentía la fresca briza sobre su piel, el sonido de las olas era algo livianamente agradable y relajante, la vista era única, las estrellas y la luna... recordó.

— _Mi traje. -Susurro Athena cuando entraron al cuarto de su esposo. Estaba extendido sobre la cama. —Está es la sorpresa que querías darme. -Le dijo feliz y emocionada_

— _No sólo eso -respondió yendo a sus cajones y sacando de ahí una espada y dársela_

— _Creí que la habías destruido -hablo emocionada cuando la sostuvo en sus manos._

— _nunca pensé en deshacerme de ella, es una espada única. -Admitió el viendo el arma con curiosidad, ella sonrió._

— _lo se, perteneció a un gran guerrero. -los ojos de ella brillaron extrañamente como si tuviera ganas de llorar y se alejo un poco de él dándole la espalda_

— _¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó tomándola de los hombros preocupado — ¿sigues molesta por lo que te dijo el maldito de Saiki?_

— _No. -contesto con vos suave dándose vuelta para verlo —se bien porque lo hiciste, quieres liberarte, lo sé. -Sonrió comprensiva acariciando su rostro tiernamente_

— _te amo demasiado Athena, jamás sería capaz de lastimarte. -dijo sinceramente viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ella sonrió._

— _yo también te amo Iori, más que a mi vida -Suspiro rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo y besarlo lentamente, sintiendo su sabor y la calidez de sus labios_

 _En su mente escucho su propia voz..._

 _La tenia tomada con fuerza en mis brazos, vi su rostro pálido, sus labios morados y me aleje un poco atemorizado, sentí como un liquido extraño salía de mis ojos, me di cuenta que estaba llorando y en ese instante ella cayo en mis brazos desfallecida, escuche un grito de dolor, era Kyo, aun herido también lloraba por ella y con desesperación la bese, le pedí con vergüenza su perdón por no haberla protegido, como si eso fuera suficiente, no quería que cerrara sus ojos, no quería que muriera, vi que de sus labios salía sangre y sentí restos en los míos, mi liberación también la senti, mi esposa me libero con su sangre, ella débilmente me sonrió y susurro dulcemente que fui la otra mitad de su alma, no quería su despedida y jamás aceptaría su muerte._

 _Salí huyendo como un desquiciado del templo limpiando esa sangre, su sangre que aun quedaba en mis labios, llegue a mi mansión y me encerré atormentado en mi habitación, llore, grite, culpándome de la muerte de mi esposa y sin pensarlo saque mi daga que tenia en uno de mis cajones, me lo introduje justo en mi pecho, sentí como mi corazón se desangraba y la imagen de ella aparecía en mi mente, conservaba la esperanza de volver a verla en el cielo o en el mismo infierno, donde sea pero la hallaría, cerré mis ojos con mi fin._

...

El se preguntaba porque tuvo ese sueño, si era un recuerdo de su otra vida o fue a causa de la historia que leyó del libro de su madre.

—Iori... –susurro una voz, pero no cualquier voz sino la de...

—Athena. –dijo Iori al subir la cabeza para comprobarlo, era ella parada frente a el con su misma sonrisa, llevaba su mismo uniforme de escuela, el Yagami se levanto exaltado sin dejar de mirarla de pie a cabeza. —Cre...Creí que estabas muerta.

— ¿Muerta? –repitió parpadeando varias veces.

—Estabas herida y caíste del balcón ¿Recuerdas? –explico aun impresionado, la escena de su caída apareció como flash por la mente de Athena, recordando.

—Claro... lo recuerdo. –susurro ella como si nada y aun Iori esperaba una explicación. —Fue K' quien me salvo, gracias a el estoy viva.

— ¿K'? –frunció el ceño Iori olvidando su impresión. — ¿Qué hacia ese clon fallado en mi mansión?

—pues, es una historia muy larga. –volvió a decir ella con tristeza. —Tengo miedo Iori, todos dicen que soy fuerte y poderosa pero no es así... temo por mi

Iori le acaricio su mejilla y le susurró:

—Pase, lo que pase te protegeré. –prometió el aun sin entender a lo que se refería, los ojos de Athena se abrieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Iori...

Su labio inferior temblaba como la de una niña atemorizada, de repente se abalanzó sobre él, que casi se caía de espalda. Ella comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, agarrando el cuello de su camisa y enterrando la cara en su pecho. Él gruñó de sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos y empezó con torpeza acariciando su espalda con su mano para consolarla pero ella parecía tranquilizarse, luego dejo de abrazarla para tomarla gentilmente la barbilla con sus dedos, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

Miro sus brillantes ojos violetas y le susurró: "ya no llores." Y no aguanto mas el deseo de besarla y se acerco a sus labios, primero en un roce tímido rozó con la punta de su lengua el labio de la psíquica y ante la tentadora invitación de ella prosiguió con el beso profundizándolo. Rozó sus dientes, su lengua, su paladar, todo de ella.

Una descarga eléctrica sintió Athena, le gustaba el beso, el era suave y dulce como si un apetecible caramelo se derretía en su boca, dejándose llevar ella rodeo sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo, aferrándose.

Entreabrió los ojos por unos instantes y observó cómo Iori la estaba besando, se notaba calmado, casi tranquilo como nunca lo vio y lo disfrutaba, aquella visión jamás podría borrarla de su mente.

Movió sus labios con timidez, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo que no le gustara cómo ella besaba, era la primera vez que ella besaba a alguien o trataba de hacerlo.

—"¿Soy el primero? "–se cuestiono de pronto Iori mentalmente y la apretó aun más contra él. Apretó sus ojos queriendo borrar aquella estúpida pregunta.

—Iori… -dijo ella en un suave murmullo sobre sus labios, casi inaudible pero que el Yagami pudo escuchar.

—Athena… -respondió el, separándola suavemente de su boca, sin despegar su mirada a la de ella quien sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Dime ahora ¿Cómo es eso que K' te salvo? -preguntó ahora serio, Athena parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a que venia esa tonta pregunta en ese momento y recobro la compostura.

—Te lo contare...

 **CONTINUARA...**


	7. ¿Aceptas ser mi luz en mí obscuridad?

Capitulo VII

"¿Aceptas ser mi luz en mi obscuridad?"

Había pasado mas de una semana desde comenzaron a salir juntos, todo marchaba muy bien en la vida de Iori Yagami, en sus negocios como también en el amor, en estos pocos días cambio su vestimenta habitual a otra muy original, ahora usaba una camisa roja y corta, pantalón blanco, zapatos blancos, su saco es negro. También se había dado el gusto y se compro una magnifico auto de ultimo modelo, un BMW X5 color negro, si había cambiado positivamente.

Y ahí estaba el, otra vez, esperándola con su misma pose con las manos dentro de los bolsillos al fin la vio llegar a su encuentro en la plaza de Southtown, se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde. –dijo Athena sonriendo dulcemente.

— ¿Vamos? –pregunto extendiéndole su mano.

—Vamos. –respondió ella tomando tímidamente su mano.

Así fue que ambos estaban en su lugar favorito, recostados sobre la arena de la playa, como si fueran una pareja enamorada, la vista al cielo nocturno era maravillosa, las estrellas, la luna ahora más blanca que nunca, el viento, la briza.

— ¿Aun sigues viviendo con Chizuru? –pregunto Iori rompiendo el relajante silencio.

—Si, ella dice que es lo mejor y estoy de acuerdo... no quisiera que los empleados de mi casa salgan involucrados en esto. –respondió ella. —Iori... supe que tu padre falleció... lo siento. -Iori se incomodo a que le recordara a su padre.

—le llegó la hora, como un día me llegara a mí también –dijo bajando la mirada—soy el ultimo Yagami que queda... él era mi única familia

— ¿No has pensado alguna en formar tu propia familia?-pregunto la psíquica, Iori se volvió a incomodar.

—No puedo, no debo. -sentencio

—si puedes

—No debo traer un hijo al mundo y con una maldición acuestas ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? –aseguro Iori, ella lo mira y le sonríe

—Sabes... toda maldición tiene una solución

Luego ella coloca su mirada al cielo, este la mira por un momento deslumbrado por la belleza de Athena, sus grande y hermosos ojos violetas, su blanca y transparente piel y su largo cabello bailar por el viento, su dulce sonrisa que es como un mar azul, jamás había visto tanta belleza junta en una sola mujer, ella se percata de ello y un lindo sonrojo aparece sobre sus mejillas.

— ¿caminamos?

Le propuso Athena levantándose para luego sacarse sus sandalias extendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo y este sin dudarlo la toma y comenzaron a caminar juntos sobre las orillas del mar mientras platicaban y se conocían mejor.

—Athena... –dice Iori deteniéndose.

—dime

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?... si yo intente matarte. –susurro lo ultimo Iori sin comprender.

—No podía dejar que murieras...

—Me hubieras dejado morir... yo soy un asesino ¡un maldito asesino! –expreso Iori con odio.

—No digas eso

—Es la verdad, y lo sabes – afirmo una vez mas.

—No lo eres. –volvió a negar Athena, lo mira con ternura mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

— ¿Tu lo crees?- dudo el Yagami.

—Lo creo...

Ella se recargo en el fuerte pecho de él rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y escuchando el latir de su corazón que empezaba a acelerarse, suspiró, Iori sentía su tibia respiración sobre su piel, era algo hermosamente diferente que recorría por todo su ser terminando hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la joven realizando algunas caricias, el tiempo que quedaron en esa posición fueron eternos, parecía que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo en total coordinación y cadencia, ambos se sentían tan agustos, como si estuvieran en una burbuja donde nada los tocaba, nadie los conocía, solo están ellos dos juntos, Athena se separó para nuevamente tomarlo de las manos y mirarlo con la misma dulzura..

—Iori... dime ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –cuestiono.

—Por su puesto. -contesto enseguida con interés.

—A ti

—A...¿A a mí? –pregunto nerviosa sonrojándose.

—Solo a ti –termino diciendo acercándose aun mas a ella acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla. —Siento que te amo Athena, se que es demasiado rápido pero siento que te conozco de algún lugar.

Iori ya no podía más el amor que sentía por ella, necesitaba expresárselo. Sin darle tiempo a responder, se acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca, dando tiempo para que lo alejara, pero no hubo rechazo de parte de ella, es más ella dejo caer sus parpados dándole saber que ella también deseaba ese beso y dulcemente la besó. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su adorada Princesa en su segundo beso para ser preciso.

Athena rodeo con sus brazos al cuello de él y se dejó llevar por el momento, al pelirrojo le temblaban las manos, ya había liberado sus sentimientos, aquellos que tanto le había costado ocultar, durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no había necesidad de seguir callando, la deseaba y la amaba con desesperación, la estrecha entre sus brazos realizando del beso infinito el más profundo, era algo indescriptible, luego en contra de su voluntad separaron sus labios por la falta de aire, mirándose una y otra vez a los ojos.

—Athena Asamiya, ¿aceptas ser mi luz, en mi obscuridad? –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

—Sere más que eso. –decreto ella con su misma sonrisa que hizo asombrada mente sonreír al Yagami, estaba en verdad feliz, ella acepto ser suya.

 **Continuara...**


	8. En el parque de diversiones

Capitulo VIII

"En el parque de diversiones..."

Era un sábado en la noche y ya estaba oscuro. Kyo Kusanagi se encontraba en un Parque de diversiones que habían inaugurado hace poco en la ciudad. Las luces en los juegos alumbraban todo el lugar, los gritos de los niños emocionados se escuchaban por todas partes, al igual que el olor a comida rápida como el hot dog y hamburguesas apetitosas, el esperaba a su novia Yuki que aun no aparecía.

— ¿Por qué tardara tanto? –se pregunto preocupado marcando a su celular... "El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera apagado o fuera del área de cobertura..." dijo la operadora y colgó de inmediato.

— ¿Todavía falta?-grito Malin apoyándose en el hombro de Shingo. Kyo de lejos los reconoció de inmediato, estaban esperando en una fila para subirse a una de las atracciones del lugar.

— Si... y mucho-suspiro resignada Athena que se había asomado para ver la fila delantera a ver si avanzaba.

— ya estoy cansado... y ¡Tengo hambre!-se quejo Shingo.

—Siempre tienes hambre ¬¬-susurro Malin.

— ¿Y si vamos a buscar algo de comida?-propuso Kyo uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¡Kusanagi-chan! –exclamo feliz Shingo. —Que bueno verlo maestro...

—Hola Kyo. –sonrió Athena.

—Hola Athena... –la saludo Kyo, la reconoció a pesar que usaba lentes oscuros y una gorra, ya saben una estrella pop llama mucho la atención y eso no quería la idola. —Malin –la saludo también amablemente.

— ¿Y... ha venido otra vez solo maestro? –pregunto Shingo con temor, sabia que la relación con su novia Yuki no andaba para nada bien.

—No Yabuki, esta vez me dijo que vendría pero creo que ya no vendrá. – respondió desanimado.

—Otra vez... –murmuro Malin con desagrado.

—Malin... –dijo entre dientes Shingo callando a su novia.

—Pero si es la verdad. –siguió hablando la rubia sin darle importancia a Yabuki. — No es la primera vez que Yuki deja plantado a Kyo.

— ¡Malin! –le reto su novio.

—Ella tiene razón. –hablo Kyo a lo cierto. —Últimamente Yuki se la pasa estudiando.

—Si y mas aun que faltan unos meces para comenzar la universidad. –excuso Athena.

—Ah vamos Athena, tu eres la presidenta estudiantil del colegio y no por eso has descuidado a tu novio. –le guiño un ojo Malin a su amiga poniendo nerviosa de repente a la idola.

— ¿Novio? –sonrió Kyo asombrado. —Es ¿Kensou?

—No, no es Sie. –respondió molesta. —Iré a comprar, cuiden mi puesto en la fila. –dijo Athena acercándose a un puesto de dulces.

—No me miren a mi, no tengo idea quien es –dijo Malin a las miradas de incógnitas de sus amigos.

— ¡Préstenme su Atención!-exclamo el encargado del juego. —Lo lamento, pero la atracción ha tenido problemas técnicos y ya no podrá seguir con su función. –hablo con firmeza.

Todos comenzaron a desparramarse refunfuñando y a gritarles cosas desagradables como: _"¡Nos hicieron esperar tanto para esto! ¡No volveré mas a este estúpido juego! Estuve mas de una hora esperando…"_ y otras cosas más.

— ¡POQUE NO AVISARON ANTES! –grito Malin molesta

Kyo y Shingo no dijeron nada, solo como todo el mundo se fue también hicieron lo mismo. Y fueron a la tienda de dulces donde supuestamente estaría la psíquica pero no la encontraron.

—Esta Athena ¿Dónde se habrá metido? -cuestiono Malin frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya va empezar a tocar Airbag. –recordó Yabuki.

— ¿Airbag? –repitió Kyo sin comprender.

—Si llego hace poco a Japón y tocaran AQUÍ en este mismo parque. –le informo entusiasmada Malin.

— Por eso estamos aquí maestro, es una de las mejores bandas de Rock. –siguió diciendo Yabuki.

— Es cierto y no me los quiero perder. –dijo Kyo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular, lo abrió y rápidamente marco el numero de Athena. Pero tuvo un problema, apagado.

— ¿Y? –dijeron Shingo y Malin al unísono.

—Apagado. –respondió Kyo cortando la llamada.

— ¡Ah, no! –exclamo Malin.

—Iré a buscar a Athena, ustedes vallan para el escenario que los alcanzaremos ahí. –propuso Kyo.

—Muy bien, le guardaremos lugares. –dijo Shingo y salió con Malin.

Por otra parte Athena también buscaba a sus amigos, Peor llego a un punto en el que no sabía donde estaba… Se había perdido totalmente. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo entre las personas.

— ¡Eso es! los llamare- pensó Athena, saco su celular de su bolso, lo abrió dispuesta a marcar rápidamente el número de cualquiera de ellos. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de que la batería de su celular se había agotado. Empezó a caminar sin apuro, buscándolos con la mirada y nada cuando lo vio.

— ¡Kyo!-dijo aliviada tomándose del pecho.

—Athena ¿Dónde estabas? –le reprendió.

— Me… me perdí. –respondió avergonzada Athena, ya no tenia 10 años para andar perdiéndose.

Kyo comenzó a reírse divertido.

—No es gracioso... ¬ ¬

— Tranquila- dijo después tratando de ocultar su gracia, les saco los lentes lentamente y los dos se miraron. — Ahora quédate a mi lado y no te alejes. –le hablo como niña y ella asintió levemente algo molesta por el trato. — Ven vamos con los demás que no están esperando en el escenario.

—Kyo, aun falta una par de horas para que Airbag comiencen a tocar. –dijo divertida ahora Athena. — ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—Pero Malin dijo...

— ¡Veeen! –lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, Kyo por un lado también quería divertirse por algo invito a Yuki al parque de diversiones, para la vista de los demás personas parecían una pareja de novios., Athena paro su caminata y su vista, recayó en un stand que de premio tenían a un conejo de Peter Rabbit.

— Kyo -dijo Athena. — ¡Mira!-ella apuntó con emoción al conejo y Kyo también pudo reconocerlo. — ¡Es el conejo de Peter Rabbit!

Kyo fue al Stand sin decir una palabra. El stand no había nadie, claro con excepción del que trabajaba ahí.

—Disculpe, como se juega esto-dijo mientras le pasaba dinero al trabajador.

— Tiene que derribar las latas. Si las derriba todas, se llevará el conejo gigante y si no puede, se le dará un premio de consolación. –le explico apuntando a las cosas pequeñas de plástico y duces masticables.

— Muy bien- Kyo se concentró totalmente como si estuviera en una pelea KOF y Athena lo miraba sorprendida. No paso ni un segundo que de un solo tiro el Kusanagi derribo todos los tarros.

— Lo.. lo felicito, ha ganado el conejo gigante. -dijo el que atendía el Stand, quedo con los ojos salido de orbitas por la rapidez que castaño tiro las latas. —Es suyo. –le entrego el peluche aun impresionado al Kusanagi.

Kyo lo tomo y se lo entrego a Athena.

— Athena, es para ti. -dijo extendiendo el peluche hacia ella quien no dudo en arrebatárselo y abrazar al conejo feliz. —Para tu colección.

— Muchas gracias-dijo encantada, parecía una niña con su juguete. Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar. — Sabes mientras estaba perdida, un juego llamo mucho mi atención... es uno que gira... como era...

— ¿La vuelta al mundo?-pregunto mirando atentamente a su amiga.

— ¡Si! esa es.

Los dos ya estaban en "La vuelta al mundo" sentados el uno al otro con un cinturón puesto que los cubría a los dos. El juego empezó a girar.

Kyo percibió algo raro en Athena.

— ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

— No… no es nada. -dijo tartamudeando. La ruleta empezó a subir aún más alto y la "canasta" donde estaban sentados, se balanceaba y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas Athena?-preguntó Kyo divertido.

La ruleta se detuvo y ellos quedaron en la cumbre. La "canasta" en la que estaban se balanceaba aún mas.

— ¡Eso creo!-gritó aterrada y se aferró a Kyo horrorizada.

— Tranquila, si llegara a pasar algo, te protegeré. –esta vez Kyo hablo comprensivamente, ya no le resultaba divertido— ¿Nunca te has subido a uno de estos juegos?

— Nunca. -respondió sin soltarlo— Es la primera vez.

Kyo sonrió con terneza.

— No te preocupes.. todo estará bien. – la sereno rodeándola con sus brazos.

El juego empezó a bajar, luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al suelo, ellos aun seguían abrazados y al darse cuenta se soltaron de inmediato, Athena sonrojada al máximo, ella siempre tuvo cierta atracción hacia Kyo pero decidió olvidar su amor por respeto a su amiga" Yuki".

—Lo siento. –susurro Kyo.

—No... yo lo siento. –sonrió ella nerviosa. — Creo que ya es hora de irnos, en 15 minutos tocara la banda. –dijo mirando su reloj.

—Si, vamos...

Luego llegaron al escenario, sus amigos estaban en primera fila, la banda de Rock ya habían comenzado a tocar, se encontraron con sus amigos que estaban mas entretenidos con la banda que no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, también habían cámaras y periodistas por todas partes. Athena se tenso a que la descubrieran, se coloco los lentes nuevamente mientras veía a la banda...

 _Hoy quiero ver tu lado natural_ _  
_ _Sin conversar, nada particular_ _  
_ _Una ocasión donde pueda llegar_ _  
_ _En un bote, en la noche_

Dime a donde vas donde quieres ir  
No se donde estas, si estas por venir  
Llévame a un lugar donde pueda huir  
En un bote, en la noche

Alguna ves me dijiste que si  
No se que mas tengo que compartir  
Sin dirección que me pueda llevar  
A tu nombre, en la noche...

El grupo termino el primer tema e iban por otra tocada, una de las fanáticas miraba atenta a la idola a quien tenía a su lado y abre los ojos sorprendida sacándole de golpe el gorro de Athena y como si nada se le caen los lentes oscuros.

— ¡ES ATHENA ASAMIYA! –anuncio la fans y menos de un minuto todas las personas la rodearon sacándole fotos pidiéndole autógrafos, las cámaras sobre ella a nadie le importaba la banda y los chicos dejaron de tocar y se miraron entre si.

—Con que la Idol Pop esta aquí –dijo Pato, el cantante Airbag por el micrófono. —Bien, ¡QUE SUBA CON NOSOTROS!

— ¡SIIII! –gritaron todos y ellos mismos subieron a la idola al escenario.

—Con que tú eres la famosa cantante pop japonesa. –le dijo el cantante con una sonrisa.

—Si... y en verdad lo siento no quería estropear su concierto lo siento... –contesto apenada ella.

—Nos pasa siempre... ¡Verdad chicos! –ellos exclamaron ¡Athena! ¡Athena! En respuesta. — ¿Qué te parece si nos cantas unas de tus canciones? Nosotros haremos la música, será una especie de POP&ROCK.

— ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! –pedía el publico incluso sus amigos. Athena tomo el micrófono y volviendo a ver a los integrantes de la banda de ROCK le recordó a su amor pelirrojo y pensando en el comenzó a cantar.

Siento un poder especial  
poco a poco ya lo empiezo a sentir  
es que yo no se que será  
pero es algo que me hace seguir  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas...

 _"Siempre recuérdame cada que veas la luna..." –le dijo una vez el._

Fuerte  
desde que estas conmigo yo soy  
fuerte  
ya nada es imposible  
fuerte  
pídeme tres deseos y veras  
todo es tan diferente...

— _"No es una luchadora ordinaria después de todo" lo escucho Pensar._

Es una energía sin igual  
y mi corazón empieza a latir  
solo se que puedo ganar  
al poner así mis ojos en ti  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas

 _"_ _No deseo que te vayas, quédate.._ _." –también fueron sus palabras._

Fuerte  
desde que estas conmigo, yo soy  
fuerte  
ya nada es imposible  
fuerte  
pídeme tres deseos y veras...  
Todo es realidad  
cuando tu estas.

 _"Athena Asamiya, ¿aceptas ser mi luz, en mi obscuridad?..." –recordó por ultimo al terminar con una iluminada sonrisa y los aplausos de sus fans..._

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Lo se, este capitulo fue medio raro... pero lo creo mi imaginación, ¡ME ENCANTA AIRBAG! y tal vez Athena y K... xD (Triangulo amoroso) A/K A/I**

 **Canción: "Fuerte" pertenece a Belinda**


	9. El beso inesperado

Capitulo IX

"El beso inesperado"

Eran como las 00.30hs de la noche, Airbag había terminado de tocar a las doce y Shingo y Malin se fueron por su parte, solo quedaron Kyo y Athena dando vueltas en el parque.

—Athena... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –le pregunto Kyo.

—Esta bien. –suspiro, ella no quería irse aun, había muchos juegos por visitar.

—Aunque hay muchos juegos por visitar. –dijo el cambiándole el animo a su amiga que sin darse cuenta le había leído la mente aunque el no tiene ese don, el tampoco deseaba llegar "Temprano" a casa, la noche es joven y últimamente ya no salía con Yuki, tan solo al recordarla se entristeció.

— ¡SUBAN! ¡SUBAN AL TREN MÁS TENEBROSO DE TODOS! ¡LES ASEGURO QUE CUANDO SALGAN YA NO SERAN LOS MISMOS! ¡SUBAN AL VAGON DEL DIABLO! –anunciaba el trabajador del juego, un sujeto que vestía una capa y mascara blanca como el Fantasma de la opera.

— ¿Te atreves a entrar? – le dijo divertido el Kusanagi a su amiga, Athena no supo que decir, solo asintió levemente. —O acaso ¿tienes MIEDO? Si es así vámonos. –siguió hablando volteándose, disimulando irse pero el sabia... sabia que ella tenia su orgullo y lo iba a detener y así fue.

—No soy tan miedosa como piensas Señor, Rey de los luchadores, ve a pedir los lugares. –exigió la psíquica, Kyo sonrió y se acerco al vendedor de boletos.

—Dos boletos por favor. –pidió el castaño.

Y menos de unos minutos ya estaban en un carrito entrando a la cueva del terror, durante el recorrido un esqueleto de plástico cayo como cortina en frente de ambos y Athena se aterro al verlo, Kyo rio entre dientes al ver la cara de susto de su amiga disfrutaba verla así, luego unas voces diabólicas la asustaron aun mas, las luces rojas y sombras de garras y de repente un salpicón de "Sangre" (pintura) los mancharos a ambos y la Athena pego un grito lanzándose hacia Kyo realmente asustada ya que lo tomaba con fuerza de la chaqueta.

—Kyo sácame ¡Sácame de aquí! –repetía Athena y su aura psíquica se presento como pequeñas bolas que giraban en su entorno.

—Ya termina el recorrido Athena, espera. –rio entre dientes, ella tenia miedo ya que sus propios poderes la delataban cuando de pronto una de las bolas choca con una de las ruedas del tren rechinándolo y se detuvo, todas las luces se apagaron.

—Qu... Que paso ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? –pregunto exaltada mirando a todos lados.

—No lo se... –contesto preocupado.

"A todas las personas que se encuentre en el "Vagón del Diablo" no se alarmen, una extensión de energía rompió las plaquetas de uno de nuestros transformadores, en unas horas llegarán los técnicos para cambiarlos sean pacientes..." –dijo uno en el parlante.

— ¡Genial! –se quejo el castaño, aun ella seguía abrazada a el, la podía ver a pesar de la obscuridad. — Athena ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si si yo... estoy bien–lo soltó de inmediato tratando se serenarse por la situación.

—Se van a tardar un buen rato.-susurró Kyo colocando sus manos por detrás de la nuca, utilizándola como almohada.

—Que mala suerte... –suspiro echándose por atrás también.

—Athena. –la llamo, ella voltio a verlo. —Estoy al tanto de todo lo sucedido con el cuartel NESTS... Chizuru me llamo pidiendo mi ayuda, Se que Igniz ha estado buscándote y quiere sacrificarte porque eres la heredera de la Diosa Atenea.

— ¿También lo crees? –cuestiono ella con sorpresa. — Lo siento Kyo, aun me es difícil creer todo esto... ayer era Athena Asamiya una guerrera KOF y ahora dicen que soy una Diosa encarnecida... todo es muy confuso. –murmuro.

—Lo se, pero ese es tu destino... he escuchado esa historia toda mi vida en boca de mi padre, nunca creí que en verdad existiera. –confeso y sonrió. —Ahora si, lo creo.

— ¿Crees que tu mejor amiga es la Diosa Atenea? –rio divertida.

—No lo creo. –negó y Athena lo miro confusa.

— ¿Qué sea una Diosa?

—No, que seas mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio? –dijo de repente. —No confías en mi Athena...

—Si te lo digo ya no querrás saber de mí. –susurro ella triste.

— ¿Quién es Athena? –pregunto serio. —Dilo...

—El es... es Iori Yagami. –afirmo bajando la vista, Kyo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa incorporándose.

—No es cierto... con Yagami. –la miro aun sorprendido, ella lo afirmo nuevamente, un silencio se propago por unos instantes.

—Kyo...

— ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? –musito el.

—Eso ya no importa.

— ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! –grito asustando a la idola. —Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. –le reclamo.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste Kyo... solo soy tu mejor amiga. –Aclaro ella. —No soy tu novia Yuki, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

—Es cierto... como también el hecho de que ya no quiero volver a verte. –dijo entre dientes, sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle, ni tampoco a meterse en su vida pero el hecho que se lo haya ocultado lo enfureció, Athena era su mejor amiga, en la única en que confiaba y que lo haya traicionado pasándose al lado de su rival, lo mataba sin saber porque.

—Lo se... –balbució con voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Se prendieron las luces de repente y el carro empezó andar, Athena lloraba silencio durante el camino hasta que llego a su fin, ambos bajaron rápidamente y antes de que Athena se echara a correr, Kyo la tomo del brazo.

— ¡SUELTAME KYO!

—No dejare que te vallas sola... es mi deber como líder protegerte. –dijo enojado soltándola.

—pues, te libero de esa responsabilidad. –replico.

—No seas infantil esto es serio.

—No. –volvió a querer irse pero Kyo fue mas rápido tomándola nuevamente del brazo y la empujo hacia el, nunca estuvieron tan cerca como lo estaban ahora, sus miradas se conectaron por unos instantes, nada mas existía y sin previo aviso la beso con prepotencia, Athena se resistió alejándolo con sus manos pero Kyo no dejo que eso suceda y abusando de su fuerza la tomo de la cintura con sus brazos siguiendo con su beso que Athena no pudo resistirse mas y fue accediendo rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, el beso ya correspondido ahora es lento y dulce, ambos lo disfrutaban convirtiéndolo en eterno y poco a poco separaron sus labios por la falta de oxigeno juntando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos agitados y confusos, Athena se alejo de el y se hecho a correr sin ser detenida, Kyo quedo lleno de dudas, no supo porque la beso, la culpa llego cuando se acordó de Yuki, la traiciono y con su mejor amiga.

—Primero el pelirrojo y ahora el niño de escuela. –dijo Ash mientras miraba al Kusanagi de lejos, al parecer vio toda la escena y volvió a arrojar uno de sus dulces a su boca.—Vaya. –sonrió comiendo.

 **Continuara...**


	10. Porque lastimó a los que amo

**Capitulo X**

 _"¿Por qué lastimo a los que amo?"_

En el cuartel NESTS...

—Ahora será mas difícil capturarla señor, no solo el Yagami la protege sino también Kagura, Kusanagi y los traidores de K' team. –le informo Ángel a su amo.

—No quería hacerlo pero... tendré que despertar a los 3 reyes celestiales de Orochi. –dijo Igniz.

—Estoy de acuerdo Igniz. –hablo Goenitz.

— ¿Cómo despertara a los hijos de Orochi, señor? Si ellos están muertos. -Dijo curiosa Ángel.

—Con un ritual que realizara el Oráculo a través de ella Orochi harán que vuelvan a la vida –contesto Igniz.

—Amo... –lo llamo un sacerdote haciéndose presente. —El oráculo predijo la vuelta del Dios Saiki...

— ¿Se acerca aun mas? –pregunto preocupado Igniz

—El ya esta aquí... ya se encuentra en este tiempo.

 _Flash Back..._

— _¿Crees que tu mejor amiga es la Diosa Atenea? –rio divertida._

— _No lo creo. –negó y Athena lo miro confusa._

— _¿Qué sea una Diosa?_

— _No, que seas mi mejor amiga._

— _¿Por qué lo dices? Soy tu mejor amiga ¿No es así?_

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novio? –dijo de repente. —No confías en mi Athena..._

— _Si te lo digo ya no querrás saber de mí. –susurro ella triste._

— _¿Quién es Athena? –pregunto serio. —Dilo..._

— _El es... es Iori Yagami. –afirmo bajando la vista, Kyo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa incorporándose._

— _No es cierto... con Yagami. –la miro aun sorprendido, ella lo afirmo nuevamente, un silencio se propago por unos instantes._

— _Kyo..._

— _¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo? –musito el._

— _Eso ya no importa._

— _¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA! –grito asustando a la idola. —Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. –le reclamo._

— _Tu mismo lo dijiste Kyo... solo soy tu mejor amiga. –Aclaro ella. —No soy tu novia Yuki, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada._

— _Es cierto... como también el hecho de que ya no quiero volver a verte._

 _Fin del Flash Back..._

— ¡KYO! –lo llamo molesta su novia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuki? –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Te estoy hablando ¿En que piensas? –quiso saber ella.

—En Athena. –dijo con enojo

— ¿Athena? –cuestiono preocupada. — ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Sabias que sale con el MALNACIDO de Yagami. ¿Lo sabias?

—Si, lo sabía. –confeso. —Ella me lo conto y no la culpo, lo ama.

— ¿Lo ama? –Kyo sacudió su cabeza cambiando el tema. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –reclamo.

—Perdóname Kyo, pero me pidió que no lo comentara con nadie. –respondió ella. —Esas cosas pasan... el amor llega y a veces es ciego...

—No quiero volver a verla NUNCA.-la interrumpió con odio. —Para mi Athena Asamiya dejo de ser mi amiga.

—pero Kyo...

—Y será mejor que ya no te relaciones con ella, te lo prohíbo Yuki. –hablo serio.

—Es mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo. –replico ella.

—Y la novia de... Yagami. –recordó con odio lo ultimo. —No lo olvides.

Anochecía y Athena estaba sentada en un banco de mármol, mirando a las estrellas, pensando en ese beso con Kyo, recordando, desde que llego a la ciudad y lo vio por primera vez quedo perdidamente enamorada de el pero el tenia ojos solamente para Yuki su novia de años, decidió olvidarlo y empezar verlo como un amigo... y ahora que llego el verdadero amor a ella y por fin pudo decir que lo olvido, Kyo llega y la besa volviendo a despertar ese sentimiento, el corazón de Athena estaba lleno de dudas y confusiones.

—Athena tienes visita. –le dijo Chizuru entrando al Jardín junto con Iori.

—Iori. –sonrió corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Los dejare a solas. –sonrió la morena retirándose.

—te extrañe mucho- expreso Athena

— ¿Enserio? No volviste a llamarme. –dijo como reclamo el pelirrojo, Athena lo miro a los ojos llenos de culpa.

—Perdóname... Por todo.

— ¿Qué es todo? –pregunto algo desconfiado, lo poco que la conocía sabia que algo ocultaba.

—Te amo Iori. –susurro, el Yagami sonrió era la primera vez que se lo decía olvidando su desconfianza y Athena sin previo aviso lo beso tomándolo del rostro, el la rodeo con sus brazos mientras la basaba como nunca.

Un ramo de flores cayeron al suelo, al escuchar Athena abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Kensou muy cerca de ellos que la miraba con esos ojos furiosos mezclado con desengaño, la psíquica fue incapaz de mirarlo, siempre supo del amor que sentía hacia ella y que por mas que quisiera no podía corresponderle, lo quería pero solo como amigo, Iori solo miro a ambos, Sie no hizo nada mas que secar sus lagrimas con su mano y disponiéndose a irse.

— ¡KENSOU! ¡ESPERA! –grito Athena yendo tras el y cuando lo alcanzo fuera del templo lo detuvo.

— ¡DEJAME! –exclamo el con enojo.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –le dijo a punto de llorar.

— ¡POR QUE ATHENA!- le reclamo. — ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mi?

—Yo...yo perdóname... -dijo bajando su vista.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso? –sonrió con ironía. —que pensé que terminarías con Kyo, siempre me di cuenta de la forma de como lo mirabas... muchas veces soñé que algún día me miraras así... es por eso que me molestaba cuando te encontraba con el. –confeso y unas lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

—yo...

—Hubiera preferido que fuera el quien siguiera protegiéndote y no Yagami... Athena, el es un asesino a sangre fría que no se ama ni a si mismo. –dijo Kensou tranquilamente.

—El me ama Kensou y no es un asesino. –respondió firme.

—Kyo también te ama Athena. –afirmo y Athena abrió sus ojos sorprendida. —Solo que el aun no lo sabe o no quiere admitirlo.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías es la verdad... Kyo dejo de amar a Yuki hace mucho tiempo y aunque tú no lo creas siempre fuiste muy importante en su vida. –dicho esto Kensou se retiro dejando a una desconcertada Athena.

— ¿Eso es cierto? –cuestiono Iori apareciendo por detrás de ella.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? –susurro Athena.

—Solo contéstame algo... ¿Tuviste algo con Kyo? –dijo de repente, muy serio.

—No...no Iori...so...solo un beso. –se tapo la boca de inmediato sabiendo que había hablado demás.

—Lo sabía. –sin decir mas nada se fue en su automóvil.

—Iori ¡Iori!-lo llamo y cuando lo perdió de vista se hecho a llorar dejándose caer al suelo, cuando una mano consoladora se poso sobre el hombro de ella. —Chizuru... ¿Por qué lastimo a los que amo?

—Tu no tienes culpa alguna Athena, solo debe aclarar tus sentimientos. –dijo levantándola con una sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron.

 **Continuara...**


	11. El incontrolable Riot blood

**Capitulo XI**

 _"El incontrolable Riot blood"_

Anochecía Athena llego a la mansión Yagami, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Iori, lo amaba y no quería que estuvieran enojados. No se encontraban los de seguridad y tampoco los empleados de la casa, fue al despacho a ver si se encontraba pero no, fue a su habitación y entro y la puerta rechino al ser tan vieja todo estaba tan oscuro.

—Iori –lo llamo entre las penumbras y al no escuchar respuesta se dio vuelta para irse pero al hacerlo a ocho pasos de ella en la oscuridad se veían dos llamativos puntos rojos los cuales de inmediato se percato que eran ojos que la observaban.

Sintió que alguien le respiraba y gruñía en su cabeza con un extraño aliento cálido, cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás suyo, era Iori en una extraña posición con los brazos arrastrando el suelo y en su mente apareció.

— ¡El riot blood!

Y en un acto de reflejo quiso salir huyendo pero el poseído se lo impidió empujándola contra un gran espejo con un manotazo, Athena grito de dolor se había cortado la pierna y tenia pequeños cortes por algunas partes del cuerpo, esto le pareció conocido y la imagen de Medusa apareció como flash en su memoria, trato de parase sosteniéndose contra la pared pero fue inútil, el mostro de Iori se acerco con rapidez para atacarla pero ella con su poca energía utilizo su escudo psíquico deteniéndolo por unos instantes hasta el limite de no resistir mas y su poder perdía fuerza cual aprovecho el poseído tomándola del cuello que lastimaba con sus desgarradoras uñas, ella lloraba no solo por el dolor de sus heridas sino quien fuera el quien la lastimara.

Iori presiono más su mano y sintió la sangre de su amada recorriendo su mano, parecía que ardía y quemaba y se deshizo de ella arrojándola a cualquier lado, para la mala suerte de Athena choco contra un gran ropero de roble pesado que cayo arriba de ella.

Iori aulló como loco por la quemadura en su mano que se encontraba en carne viva y enfurecido comenzó a romper todo hasta caer debilitado al suelo. Al otro día el despertó encontrándose con la misma oscuridad y un dolor fuerte de cabeza, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto y hizo a un lado las enormes cortinas haciendo que entrara la luz y encontrarse con un total desastre.

—Otra vez. –dijo el con odio de si mismo, por no poder aun aprender a controlarse, observo su puño quemado extrañamente preguntándose ¿Qué lo había provocado?

De pronto nota que debajo del gran ropero sobre salía cabello purpura y en su mente apareció el nombre de...

—Athena...- sin pensarlo saco el mueble y se encontró con ella o lo que quedaba. —no No ¡NO! –grito tomándola en sus brazos llevándola a su cama y le tomo el pulso con desesperación, aun lo sentía lento, pero lo sentía y la llevo de inmediato al hospital.

Todos los amigos de la psíquica se encontraban en el hospital de Osaka, podían ver a su amiga detrás de una gran vidriera, derrotada sobre una cama totalmente dormida, unas maquinas a su lado marcaba la intensidad hacia que el pulso luchara por no desvanecerse, una aguja la alimentaba por vía intravenosa.

—Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi amiga? –pregunto Kensou muy nervioso junto con los demás.

—Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que causo su inconciencia hasta el momento sin daño cerebral, en su costado derecho sufrió la fractura de dos de sus costillas, tiene golpes por algunas partes de su cuerpo y cortaduras de segundo grado. –le informo el doctor.

—Pero estará bien ¿verdad? –dijo el pequeño Bao muy triste.

—Claro que estará bien Bao no te preocupes, Athena es fuerte. –la animo Momoko esforzando una sonrisa.

—Estamos esperando que despierte para hacerles unos exámenes, lamento mucho todo esto ya que la Srita Asamiya es muy querida por la comunidad y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que mejore pero por el momento hay que seguir esperando. –y acto seguido el doctor se marcho.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? –pregunto serio Kyo mientras consolaba a su novia, le dolía ver a Athena en ese estado y se sentía inmune porque no podía ayudarla.

— No lo sabemos maestro. –respondió Shingo.

—Unas de las enfermeras dijo que un hombre pelirrojo la trajo y luego desapareció. –dijo Malin.

— ¡Fue Yagami! ¡FUE EL! –exclamo Kensou al borde de la ira.

—Maldito. –musito Kyo apretando sus puños. —Lo pagara. –dijo al tiempo de ir a buscarlo pero fue detenido por Chizuru que se coloco al frente de la puerta.

— ¿Qué harás Kyo? –pregunto ella.

— ¡VOY A MATARLO! –rugió el castaño.

—No fue su intención lastimarla, sabes muy bien que el Riot blood no lo controla a la perfección. –le informo la morena.

— ¿Lo sabias? –cuestiono Kyo enojado.

—El me llamo y me informo lo sucedido... Kyo el la ama. –dijo tratando de calmarlo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. –respondió volviendo a ver a su amiga desde la vidriera. —No quiero que este cerca de ella. –susurro el con melancolía y su novia Yuki lo miro extrañada preguntándose ¿como es posible que se preocupe tanto por su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan desesperante.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Iori ya no volverá a ver a Athena por su bien. - le aseguro Chizuru.

—Mejor así. –contesto Kyo.

—Le costo mucho tomar esa decisión. –siguió hablando la morena observando el interés que tenia en Athena.

—Eso no me interesa, solo dile que se mantenga lejos de Athena. —le dijo Kyo con rudeza y Chizuru asintió levemente algo asombrada sabia que había algo mas que solo amistad por su reacción.

3 semana después...

—Veo que al fin despierta Srita Asamiya. –dijo el doctor después de entrar a la habitación.

— ¿En donde estoy? –pregunto algo desconcertada.

—pues vera usted se encuentra en el Hospital de Osaka, debido a un accidente que tuvo hace tres semana.

— ¿tres semana? –dijo con sorpresa mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su abdomen una venda que envolvía toda su cintura, le dolía un poco.

—Sus amigos han estado aquí muy pendiente de usted, sobre todo Kyo Kusanagi. –le informo el doctor.

— ¿Kyo? Estuvo aquí. –dijo Athena y sonrió. — ¿Y Iori? ¿El también estuvo aquí?

—Lamento decepcionarla pero no se quien es, ahora si no le molesta debo realizarle ciertos exámenes de rutina. –dijo al tiempo de revisarla, Athena se encontraba triste ¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a visitarla? Y como flash aparecieron las imágenes del supuesto accidente.

—El no quería lastimarme. –susurro Athena.

 **Continuara...**


	12. La cena en la mansión Kusanagi

**Capitulo XII**

 _"La cena en la Mansión Kusanagi"_

La psíquica cantaba tocando su guitarra sentada sobre la azotea de su colegio, triste desde que Iori Yagami termino con ella, una tarde el la Mansión...

 _Flash back..._

— _¿Por qué Iori? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –le pregunto a borde de lagrimas. —Si es por lo sucedido yo..._

— _¿En qué estaba pensando? -susurro. —Nunca debí fijarme en ti._

— _No digas eso... –pidió, sus palabras dolían._

— _Es la verdad... tú y yo somos muy diferentes Athena. –dijo acercándose a ella. —Tienes que entenderlo, olvídame._

— _No. –contesto asustada, temía perderlo._

— _Eres joven y tienes una vida por delante..._

— _¡NO LA QUIERO SIN TI!_

— _¡ATHENA! No lo ves CASI TE MATO. –alzo la voz Iori tomándola de los brazos._

— _No... por favor. -suplico llorando aferrándose a el. —No me dejes._

— _Perdóname, pero es por tu bien..._

 _Fin del Flash back..._

Athena dejo de tocar y se hecho a llorar en silencio, cuando Kyo se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

—Si no puedes ver el sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas –le dijo y Athena volteo a verlo.

—Para mi lo es Kyo... me siento tan sola. –murmuro secándose las lagrimas.

—No lo estas... me tienes a mi. –le aseguro colocando su mano arriba de la de ella y Athena volvió a verlo, su mirada era diferente ¿Amor? Y confusa saco su mano.

— ¿Has visto a Yuki? –pregunto de repente.

—Termine con ella. –respondió con naturalidad.

— ¡QUE! Pe... pero ¿Por qué?

—Ya no siento lo mismo por ella... estoy enamorado de otra niña. –confeso.

—Tal vez crees estar enamorado y solo es un capricho Kyo, tu siempre amaste Yuki...

—No es capricho de eso estoy seguro. –contesto mirándola a los ojos. —Athena ¿Quieres... –dudo no sabia si proponerle ser su novia, aun era demasiado pronto y por lo incomoda que estaba tampoco quería espantarla y cambio su frase. —ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

—Claro. –suspiro contenta.

—Bien, te espero. –dijo ocultando su entusiasmo y de pronto tocaron las campanas del instituto.

En la noche, en la mansión Kusanagi...

— ¿Yuki viene a cenar con nosotros?

—No, una amiga de Kyo.

—Hmm, ese hijo tuyo es un necio.

La pareja Kusanagi vuelven a tener la misma conversación en la sala que se había estado repitiendo numerosas veces esta semana, la madre de Kyo vestía un kimono celeste, que ceñía su esbelto y delgado cuerpo. Su cabello oscuro y recogido, adornado con un simple prendedor. Sus ojos preocupantes observaban a su esposo, que estaba de pie enfrente de ella, vestía un viejo gi marrón, bordado con el inconfundible símbolo dorado de los Kusanagi. Él se acariciaba la barba en ese momento y frunciendo el ceño, seriamente criticaba a su hijo por su comportamiento.

—No olvides que es también tu hijo, querido. - fue la contestación de ella, voz sumisa y calmada.

—Pues es un tonto- replico él, tirándole una mirada impaciente — ¿Cómo puede dejar de lado nuestras costumbres y compromisos? ¡Pero el muy testarudo se niega a casarse con Yuki!

—Ya déjalo tranquilo, ha estado entrenando duramente con Shingo.

—Pero mas de cuatro años esta al mando de nuestro clan y como es la costumbre un líder debe casarse. –le recordó.

El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron para abrir la puerta y se encontraron con una muchacha muy bonita y conocida.

—Buenas noches, soy Athena Asamiya amiga de Kyo. –se presento la chica.

—Athena Asamiya, tu eres a la que Igniz esta buscando... –dijo con asombro la señora tapándose los labios. —es la rencarnación de la diosa Atenea.

—bueno yo...

—Mujer, no es momento de hablar de ello y ve a buscar a tu hijo –dijo Saisyu. —Y tu niña mejor entra y toma asiento.

Athena se acomodo sentándose sobre un sofá mientras Shizu se retiro a buscar a Kyo, la psíquica miraba atentamente cada detalle de la Mansión Kusanagi, a vista previa parecía mas grande que la de Iori y mas lujosa. El padre de Kyo se sentó en frente de ella observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Tu también participas en los torneos KOF? ¿No es así? –pregunto el hombre serio.

—Así es señor. Soy la líder del equipo Psycho Soiders, me entrena el maestro Chin Gentai. –explico ella.

—Si, lo conozco muy buen maestro. –medio sonrió el señor mientras Kyo y su madre se hacían presentes.

— Viniste –saludo Kyo a la psíquica con una sonrisa, asombrando un poco a sus padres.

—Así es... –sonrió ella, el castaño se acomodo a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hijo... –carraspeo la madre de Kyo viendo como su hijo la miro. — ¿Y como van las cosas con Yuki?

—Ya no estamos juntos. –respondió solamente su hijo preocupándola.

— ¿Por qué? -preguntó Saisyu rudamente

—Porque deje de quererla. –contesto de la misma manera el castaño.

—Como ya te dije Shizu, tu hijo es un testarudo, solo un idiota termina con su novia después de 5 años solo por una aventura. –dijo mirando a la psíquica, Kyo iba a responderle levantándose pero Athena lo detuvo.

— ¡Saisyu! –lo regaño su esposa.

—Pienso lo mismo Señor Kusanagi. –respondió Athena con sensatez. —Pero le aseguro que yo no soy ninguna aventura.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya pueden pasar al comedor. –les comunico la ama de llaves para luego retirarse.

—Bien. Vallamos. –ordeno el señor Kusanagi y los demás se levantaron y se acomodaron en la mesa, mientras los empleados servían la cena.

Athena por un momento miro un cuadro que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del comedor, le llamo la atención, era el mismo joven que aparecía en sus sueños, con otra vestimenta y Shizuka giro su cabeza para ver que tanto admiraba dándose cuenta del cuadro antiguo.

—Igual a Kyo ¿No es asi? –le aseguro la señora.

—Si, ¿Quién fue?-pregunto con curiosidad.

—El fue Kyo Kusanagi, unos de los líderes más famosos de la historia de nuestro Clan. –le contesto Saisyu.

— ¿Que lo hizo tan famoso? –pregunto Athena con curiosidad.

—El fue quien ayudo a sellar a Orochi y libero a la Princesa Kushinada de ser sacrificada, fue un héroe. –respondió con una sonrisa Shizu. —Luego se caso con la Princesa y vivieron felices.

— Es por eso que Kyo lleva su nombre. –termino diciendo Saisyu.

—Escuche que también salvo a la Princesa Guerrera de Saiki corto las cadenas con la espada Kusanagi liberándola –hablo Athena recordando lo que le conto Chizuru.

—Preferimos no comentar eso ya que queremos guardar una buena imagen de el. –comento la madre de Kyo algo incomoda.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –cuestiono la psíquica, sin entender.

—Sucede que el no era tan feliz como suponen. –hablo Kyo. —La verdad es que nuestro famoso líder se enamoro de la Princesa Guerrera, una mujer extranjera que no tenia nuestras costumbres y era del linaje japonés y se caso con Kushinada por obligación a su Clan ¿Eso es lo que quieren también conmigo? –le cuestiono su hijo a ambos padres quienes bajaron su vista.

—No era necesario que dijeras eso hijo, sabes que apoyaremos tu decisión. –hablo apenada su madre.

La cena prosiguió normalmente y Athena se despedía de la pareja Kusanagi.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos, son muy amables. –dudo lo ultimo Athena dando una ligera mirada al padre de Kyo.

—Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras mi niña. –le sonrió amablemente la señora tomándola de las manos. —Serás bien recibida.

—Gracias... –contesto Athena tímidamente.

—Niña. –la llamo el señor Kusanagi, llamando su atención. —Con respecto al problema que tenemos con Igniz, tienes todo mi apoyo, se que Kyo se esta ocupando de ello, pero quiero ayudarte. -dijo sinceramente.

—Nuevamente gracias Saisyu –asintió levemente con una sonrisa.

—Dile a Chizuru que ya es hora que te entrene y despierte tus verdaderos poderes antes de que se cumpla la profecía. –le aconsejo el señor.

— ¿Profecía? –repitió preocupada Athena.

—Si, Saiki juro volver en este mismo tiempo, el es mucho mas poderoso que Igniz y menos paciente. –le informo Saisyu.

La psíquica queda pensando durante todo el camino del asunto mientras Kyo la llevaba en su motocicleta al templo Kagura, ambos bajaron.

—Athena ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Kyo con preocupación, Athena iba a mentir diciendo que si pero necesitaba descargarse.

—No Kyo, se que en cualquier momento Igniz o Saiki vendrán por mi y yo... tendré que luchar por mi vida y las de todos. –bufo dando vueltas. — ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si fallo?

—Tranquilízate. –dijo tomándola de las manos dándole fuerzas. —No estarás sola en esto, yo estoy aquí y si hay que luchar lo haremos juntos.

—Kyo. –lo abrazo feliz. —Gracias por no abandonarme, tú eres muy importante en mi vida.

—Tu también lo eres –sonrió y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Te Amo... –susurro sobre su boca para volver a besarla con mas intensidad, tomándola de la cintura, Athena desconcertada se dejo llevar un momento para luego separar sus labios, confundida.

—Tengo que entrar. –le dijo ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero la tomo de la mano para que no se fuera.

—ya olvídalo Athena. –le aconsejo el, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda.

—Si puedes, déjame intentarlo. –le pidió abrazándola por detrás.

—Kyo, por favor... –musito tomándose de la frente, que difícil le resultaba negarse.

—Solo dame una oportunidad. –la dio vuelta con dulzura para que lo mirara, ella asintió aun dudando si hacia lo correcto.

—Esta bien Kyo, pero solo necesito un tiempo para pensarlo. –le pidió ella. Kyo la abrazo suavemente con una sonrisa, tenia la esperanza de que al fin estarían juntos.

 **Continuara...**


	13. Una noche muy larga

**Capitulo XIII**

 _"una noche... muy larga"_

— _Señor Saiki, Ash Crimson se encuentra aquí. –dijo Mukai haciéndole una reverencia a su Amo._

— _Hazlo pasar de una vez. –ordeno acostado desde su rojo sofá y al tiempo Ash apareció enfrente de el. — ¿Me traes buenas noticias?_

— _Todo sigue igual con ella solo que ahora es novia de Kusanagi. –Sonrió con burla._

— _¿Y NESTS?_

— _De ellos no debes preocuparte, piensan atacar en el próximo torneo KOF, para secuestrarla y sacrificarla. –le informo Ash._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le pregunto desconfiado mientras se enrulaba un mechón de su cabello._

— _Tengo mis contactos. –cerro sus ojos apoyándose contra la pared._

— _Bien.- dijo levantándose para verlo —Tengo otra misión para ti Ash._

— _Escucho... –abrió sus ojos._

— _Por empezar quiero que me traigas los poderes del espejo Yata de Chizuru para comenzar con mi objetivo de despertar al Gran Orochi. –hablo con total seguridad tomando una copa de vino._

— _¿Eso es todo? –pregunto, le parcia una tarea muy fácil._

— _No... también quiero desprotegida a mi desamparada Atenea. –dijo haciendo una pausa tomando otro trago. —Has lo mismo con los otros dos restantes que sellaron a Yamata en ese estúpido torneo '97... la necesito para antes del torneo mi querido Ash. –sonrió al ver la expresión de su ancestro, ya no le parecía tan fácil la tarea y contaba de muy poco tiempo._

—Tengo mucho trabajo. –bufo Ash al recordar la entrevista con Saiki. —Empezare con emmm Chizuru, ¡si! Es la mas fácil... –planeaba.

El se encontraba en un elegante restaurante comiendo un rico sándwich de pollo, muy tranquilo cuando una mujer de cabello corto se sentó enfrente de el.

— ¿Qué quieres Betty? –pregunto secamente el rubio sin mirarla.

— ¿Olvidas cual es tu misión aquí? –le contesto con otra pregunta muy seria.

—No se de que hablas. –mintió.

— ¿Qué paso contigo, Ash? Tú no eras asi. –le recrimino.

— Ya no soy el mismo niño que conociste en Francia... –dijo el joven.

— ¿Por qué Ash?

—Simple, cambie de parecer...

—Tu obsesión de poder me da asco. -dijo con desprecio.

—Tú no has cambiado en nada. –sonrió el sádicamente.

— No sabes la gran decepción que siento por ti, das pena Ash Crimson. –los ojos de Elisabeth se cristalizaron, se veía muy dolida por el cambio de su amigo. —Y en lo que te has convertido.

—Sabes ya me echaste perder la cena. –respondió con enojo dejando su sándwich por la mitad al tiempo de levantarse y querer salir del restaurant.

— ¡Ash! –lo llamo ella, este se detuvo dándole tiempo a que hablara —No se que pretendes con Saiki pero no se saldrán con la suya, no se los permitiré. –lo amenazo, este sonrió no se supo si era orgullo o ironía.

—Adiós Betty. – se despidió saliendo del restaurant.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Athena se dio una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en Iori, era como si ya se hubiera curado, se sentía plenamente feliz. Ahora se encontraba reunida con algunos de sus amigos en el Bar de King, festejando el cumpleaños de Yuri Sakazaki, una integrante del equipo " _Female Team_ " y sin duda se encontraba Mai, Ryo y Robert. En el bar todo era perfecto los jóvenes bailaban sobre la pista con la mejor música de rock, bebidas de todo tipo y la mejor atención de los Mozos.

—Esto es perfecto ¿Verdad chicos? –pregunto Shingo agitado sentándose al lado de Kyo quien se encontraba con Athena en una mesa.

—King, es muy generosa con sus amigas, habrá gastado mucho dinero en organizar esta fiesta. –contesto Athena mientras tomaba su bebida.

—No se también ayudo su hermano y su novio Robert, dicen que es muy rico... Oh quisiera ser rico. –siguió hablando Shingo.

—Ya deja de lamentarte Yabuki, nunca te ha faltado nada. –hablo Kyo algo fastidiado.

—Esto es una fiesta... ¡Vamos a bailar Kyo! –expreso Athena tomándole la mano a su novio quien se dejaba llevar hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

Se divertían como nunca mientras eran visto por Iori quien se encontraba sentado en una parte de la barra, tenia puesto un saco largo y negro como también usaba unos lentes oscuros para que nadie lo reconociera, apretó su puño con fuerza hasta romper el vaso al verla con su peor enemigo muy cariñosos, la odio por ello, era inaudito que después de todo lo que vivieron juntos ella se encuentre justo con el, no era la primera vez que los veía juntos y dolía, la furia que sintió en ese momento era muy difícil de controlar, decidió irse antes de cometer homicidio doble, no iba a manchar sus manos," no valía la pena ninguno de los dos", pensó el pelirrojo pidiendo un ultimo trago para luego marcharse.

Por otra parte Athena mientras besaba a su novio entre abrió sus ojos, y no se encontró con los párpados de Kyo, tampoco con su cabello castaño claro, era otro... rojizo. Él no la estaba besando ahora… sino…Iori

— _"Iori…"_ -pensó Athena, besándolo con más fuerza y apasionadamente. Movió su lengua, acariciando todo lo que estaba permitido para su corta «experiencia», sin importarle absolutamente nada ahora.

Volvió a entreabrir sus ojos y se encontró con Kyo le dirigió una mirada al Kusanagi, el corazón le latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, preguntándose si era por él o porque había imaginado que se besaba con Iori. Rápidamente ella se tensó. Ella lo miró arrepentida y triste pensó que ya se había olvidado de el pero al parecer no fue asi.

—Athena ¿Te encuentras bien?– le pregunto preocupado.

—yo... iré por algo de tomar, ya vuelvo. –y salió apurada dejando a Kyo desconcertado.

Athena al caminar nerviosa entre la gente se topo con una ninja conocida.

—Lo siento Mai yo... –dijo desorientada.

—Tranquila Athena, todo esta bien. –dijo tratando de calmarla por el estado en el que se encontraba. — ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire?

La psíquica acepto y ambas salieron de la fiesta, desde que comenzaron a caminar Athena no dijo palabra alguna pero se notaba muy triste, Mai no era muy amiga que digamos pero quería ayudarla de alguna forma.

— ¿Quieres contarme que te sucedió? ¿Tal vez pueda aconsejarte?

—Me equivoque Mai, creí que si estaba con Kyo podría olvidarlo pero no fue así. –confeso.

—A ver... y ¿De quien se trata? -suspiro, siempre los problemas de las chicas eran de hombres.

—De Iori. –dijo y la ninja abrió los ojos como platos, el pelirrojo era el único que no se imaginaba. —Si Yagami.

—Vaya, si que me sorprendiste... Iori y tú.

—No se que hacer Mai.

— ¿Lo quieres?

—Creo que si... –dudo.

— ¿Crees? Athena se sincera y dime ¿Aun lo quieres? –volvió a pregunta, Athena quedo callada por un instante.

—Demasiado... –confeso al fin.

—Entonces olvidarlo será difícil Athena... yo no conozco bien al pelirrojo pero lamento decirte que no tienes futuro con el. –hablo la ninja comprensivamente, Athena bajo su mirada. —Iori esta condenado por llevar la sangre de Orochi en sus venas por siempre... ese es su destino. –Athena se largo a llorar en los brazos de Mai quien la contenía como si fueran buenas amigas.

—Duele mucho Mai. –dijo entre cortada la psíquica.

—Lo se, pero tu si puedes ser feliz Athena, eres hermosa y tienes una vida por delante.- Sonrió, Athena se dio cuenta que fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Iori "Tienes una vida por delante"

—Gracias por escucharme Mai, eres muy linda. –le sonrió también la idola.

—Eso ya lo se. –contesto la castaña presumiendo a lo cierto. —oye... ¿Qué dices si volvemos a la fiesta?

—No Mai yo volveré templo, estoy cansada.

— ¿Sola?

—Somos luchadoras KOF Srita Mai Shiranui ¡Nadie se ven inmersos a nosotras! –se expreso mas animada Athena en posición de combate.

—Es cierto. –volvió a sonreír. — ¿Y que le diré a Kyo si pregunta por ti?

—Que lo siento mucho, solo dile eso. –dijo al tiempo de perderse en las calles sin importarle el peligro que pueda correr con NESTS o el clan de Saiki.

Estaba a punto de llegar al templo cuando una mano tapo toda su boca y la arrastro hacia la obscuridad, ella luchaba contra el sujeto pero al parecer era mas fuerte que ella, en un momento logra ver claramente su rostro, era Iori Yagami, se sereno al saber que se trataba de el sin dejar de mirarlo desentendida, el Yagami saco lentamente su mano de la boca de Athena.

—Iori... ¡QUE MANERA DE TRATARME ES ESA! –lo regaño la idol muy enojada.

— ¿Vienes sola? ¿Y Kyo? ¡POR QUE SE QUE SALES CON EL! –reclamo de repente asombrándola.

—Yo... yo ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! –exclamo queriendo huir, pero el Yagami no la dejo.

—Tu... ¡TE VIENES CONMIGO! –rugió cargándola sobre su hombro.

— ¡QUE HACES! ¡BAJAME AHORA! –zapateo. — ¡IORI!

Y se la llevo obligada en su automóvil que lo había estacionado cerca y en pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Yagami, la cargo nuevamente sobre su hombro.

— ¡BAJAME YAGAMI! ¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! –lo insultaba una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su espalda, pero era como golpear una tabla, Iori llego hasta su cuarto y la arrojo sobre su cama.

— ¡ESTAS ENFERMO YAGAMI! – grito furiosa parándose. — ¡¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!

— ¡CALLA! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CUALQUIERA! –grito Iori con expresión colérica que la asusto.

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – alzo la voz Athena al borde de lagrimas.

— ¿La estabas pasando bien? Eh ¡CONTESTAME! – la aferro de los brazos sacudiéndola.

—Tu mismo me aconsejaste que me olvidara de ti. –le recordó.

—Pero con Kyo... mi peor enemigo de sangre. –dijo con odio apretando mas su brazo haciendo que se retuerza del dolor. —Debería matarte por esa humillación.

—pues entonces hazlo ¡MATAME! –grito a todo pulmón.

— ¿Por qué Athena? Porque te involucraste justo con el ¡EXPLICAME! –exigió.

—Te rogué... te suplique que no me dejaras y a ti te valió. –le recordó también con resentimiento. — Kyo fue el único quien me levanto de la depresión en la que me dejaste, Kyo nunca me abandonaría ¡EL SI ME AMA! –agrego Athena dolida.

— ¡NO! –Rugió el y de un manotazo le arranco el vestido que llevaba y con el su ropa interior arrojándola a su cama.

—Que haces ¡ESTAS LOCO! –dijo sonrojada queriendo tapar su cuerpo con sus manos con desesperación.

—Te voy a mostrar que soy mejor que el. –hablo al tiempo de sacarse la camisa y arrojarla con prepotencia al suelo para luego desabrocharse el pantalón.

—No te atreverías... –dijo asustada fijando su mirada hacia la puerta para huir, pero Iori fue mas rápido colocándose encima de ella y la retiene tomando los extremos de las manos y comenzó a besarla con locura rosando su cuerpo contra la de ella queriendo excitarla pero al contrario ella se resistía.

— ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! –grito.

— ¡CALLATE! –grito mas fuerte el sobre su rostro. —Nadie va a salvarte, ni siquiera el idiota de Kyo.

Athena entendió que se trataba de el dejando de forcejear, el no iba a perdonarla que hubiera salido con su peor enemigo.

—Iori... por favor no. –susurro con voz quebrada, mientras que el besaba su cuello con lujuria. —Dijiste que me amabas... –término diciendo ella, Iori paro de besarla, el se detuvo respirando sobre su hombro, la miro una vez mas y los ojos de Athena estaban lagrimosos y de golpe se sentó sobre su cama tomándose de la cabeza como un desquiciado.

—Vete ¡VETE! – le grito con todo su odio y dolor.

Athena no dudo en correr hacia la puerta sin antes cubrirse con las sabanas y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación se detuvo para mirarlo nuevamente se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, derrotado, sin vida, a pesar de la manera tan bruta que la trato, lo amaba y se acerco a el, se arrodillo enfrente del Yagami para estar a la misma altura y acaricio su mechón de cabello rojo con ternura, Iori subió un poco su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos carmesí inundados de lagrimas y la abrazo con la misma fuerza comenzando a llorar como el niño que fue ya no le importaba mostrar debilidad, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería desahogarse, ella también lo abrazo y quedaron así por varios minutos.

—Perdóname... –susurro arrepentido.

—Tú no eres así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Athena tomando su rostro con una sola mano ya que con la otra sostenía la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo, ahora sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas que derramo.

—Porque Te Amo y no soportaba ya tu ausencia. –confeso. —Te quiero a mi lado y que vuelvas hacer mía... solo mía.

—Iori... no puedo.

—No dejare que vuelvas con el, no te dejare. –sonó amenazante y muy seguro de si mismo.

—No debo... no puedo lastimarlo. –bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Y a mi si puedes lastimarme? –cuestiono y Athena no contesto. — ¿Lo amas? –volvió a preguntar y nuevamente no contesto. —Aun... ¿Me amas? –y junto su frente con la de ella y Athena voltio a verlo.

—Si, aun te amo Iori... no pude olvidarme de ti. –confeso y Iori feliz volvió a besarla pero esta vez con dulzura que poco a poco ambos iban subiendo el ritmo y la temperatura, Athena no dejaba de besarlo.

—Athena... para o no podre controlarme... advirtió el.

—Eso es lo que quiero... –le susurro sensualmente sobre su oído y levantarse del suelo y dejo caer como cortina la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

Iori trago saliva mirándola detenidamente, esa niña tenia el cuerpo perfecto y bien formado, como una verdadera y extraordinaria _diosa griega_ , ella estaba de pie y sus ojitos lilas fijos en el, no parecía mostrarle su desnudez frente a el ni siquiera trataba de cubrirse como lo hizo al principio, el pelirrojo se levanto y paro enfrente de ella, de la mujer que amaba con locura, la deseo desde el día que apareció en ese bar y vio el amor que esos ojitos lilas lo miraban, tomo con delicadeza su fino cuello e inclino su cabeza hacia los deseables labios de su amada y lentamente lo saboreo con dulzura hasta llegar al punto de la intensidad y su ansias.

Ella le devolvía su beso sin ataduras, comenzando a sentir nuevas sensaciones y sentía como el cuerpo de Iori comenzaba a calentarse sintiendo su calor y la pasión calcado en su ser cuando la tomo de la cintura y la empujo contra el, sus senos fueron aplastados por el duro pecho del Yagami sintiendo su intimidad contra la suya, estaba maravillada al sentir esa sensación jamás experimentada haciendo que un gemido escapara de ella.

Iori la tomo en sus brazos y como una pareja de recién casados sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos volvió a besarla hasta llegar a su cama y la deposito suavemente posándose arriba de ella sintiendo el contacto de su cuerpo volvió a besarla comenzando a excitarse, su pantalón le molestaba y le irritaba la piel y mientras continuaba besando a la psíquica separo sus piernas y se deshizo de el, las manos suaves de ella viajaban pos su espalda, por su torso, estaba hipnotizado por la visión de Athena debajo de el, era hermoso como lo esperaba, ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras trataba de sacarle el bóxer que llevaba, Iori sonrió a lo que se proponía, era la primera vez que permitía que una mujer lo desvistiera, pero ella no era una esas mujeres con las que solía salir en su pasado, mujeres de la vida, ahora estaba desnudo debajo de ella, la sintió temblar cuando sintió su intimidad rosar con la suya, ella estaba atónita al ver el cuerpo de Iori, verlo era una total excitación abrumadora, lo abrazo y beso tiernamente el torso del Yagami, sintiendo su olor masculino, su sabor hasta llegar a su cuello, estaba deslumbrada, el la estaba amando como nunca creyó ser amada.

Iori la tenia a su disposición, siempre quiso saber como era Athena, que sentiría el al tocar su piel, comenzó a saborear su piel mientras acariciaba sus piernas que rodeaban sus caderas, fue un placer total para Iori, tantas sensaciones que creyó que no podría contenerlas todas, no podía creer que la deseara tanto, no aguato mas, debía ser suya.

— ¿Ya está lista mi Bella Athena?

— Sí, si.

Athena no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Iori le acababa de preguntar, pero en esa noche, de los labios de ella, no surgiría un no para su pelirrojo.

Los dedos de Iori bajaron hasta sus muslos femeninos y acaricio la intimidad de Athena conmocionándola de placer pero también le produjo un grito de dolor que detuvo al pelirrojo, no comprendía que le sucedía, no deseaba lastimarla.

Athena sintió la mano grande de Iori elevándose hasta su vientre, dedos largos y fuertes la tocaban delicadamente, el la miro y volvió a besarla, un beso que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, que la cuidaría, ella se calmo acariciando su rostro, lentamente abrió sus piernas a una clara invitación, siempre quiso saber como era, como seria...

Iori la estrecho con fuerza, no temía aplastarla con su peso pues ella lo soportaba sin esfuerzo y la complacía teniéndolo encima, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente pacientemente para prolongar ese momento con el cual había soñado, disfrutando de ese acto pero su paciencia lo dejo, no aguanto mas, al diablo con el goce prolongado y hundió de un solo golpe su miembro. Un dolor angustiante se apodero de Athena, ahogo un grito de dolor profundo apretando a Iori contra ella, el desgarre fue brutal y aun faltaba que el miembro terminara de entrar en ella, lo sabia porque no sintió el vientre de Iori quien la miro desconcertado a los ojos.

— ¡Maldita seas, Athena! -Iori grito en furia despegándose de ella y rodar a su lado.

— yo...

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras virgen?

—Creí que ya lo sabias... -murmuró ella avergonzada.

—No soy adivino Athena. –dijo disgustado, se sentía mal ya que la había lastimado.

— ¿Y que pensabas? –cuestiono y se imagino que era lo que el pensaba. — Tú creíste que ya no lo era y que me había acostado con Kyo.

Iori no contesto pero en su rostro veía su positiva respuesta. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza, reteniéndola muy cerca de él. Athena meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Athena... –le dijo con dulzura

— ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera? - le recordó ella con voz quebrada.

— ¡No! –respondió de inmediato queriendo remediar el error que había cometido. —Eso lo dije en un momento de enojo, perdóname

—Es muy fácil pedir perdón ¿No crees? –replico ella.

—Lo se. -dijo Iori en voz baja, y su mano elevó la cara de la psíquica para suavizar el ceño fruncido. —pero Te quiero Athena.

Athena medio sonrió conmovida, no podía enojarse con el pelirrojo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, decidió a arreglar las cosas.

— Y yo te quiero más.

Iori sonrió volviendo a caer sobre ella besándola vehementemente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la tomo con pasión haciéndola suya, esta vez con calma para no lastimarla, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer gracias a sus embestidas a punto de hacerla gritar de emoción.

Esa noche pareció ser eterna, llego el segundo raund, esta fue diferente el la toco con delicadeza llevándola al cielo una vez mas, quería borrar con sus caricias por haberla maltratado, la estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo transpirado amándola repetidamente.

Después de unas horas ambos estaban descansando, Athena estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Iori quien acariciaba sus cabello, ambos en silencio disfrutaban de la fresca brisa que entraba de la ventana, ella por un momento se sentó en la cama para admirar a su amado, el cuerpo de Iori era una escultura humana y solidos músculos, tenia un físico soberbio desde las piernas largas y musculosas hasta el cuello grueso que partía de los hombros inmensos, sus cabello rojo alborotado lo hacia un aspecto salvaje e irresistible, era perfecto y nunca se cansaría de admirarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntaba el al ver que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

— Iori... ¿Crees que seremos felices? –pregunto ella.

— ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- dijo Iori como a la pasada, y la tomo de las caderas para que se acostara a su lado. —. "Por Dios, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, que pudiera expresar su amor de un modo tan único,. Contigo deseo… amar del mismo modo, darte lo que me das." –pensaba el pelirrojo.

—Solo paso por mi mente... –suspiro no sabia como decírselo —No quiero que Kyo sepa aun que estamos juntos.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto secamente Iori.

—Prometo que se lo diré pero necesito tiempo, no es fácil. -dijo Athena con voz tensa, al nombrarlo ya que se trataba aun de su novio.

—Bien. -susurro él con expresión enojada, aunque no le agradaba nada la idea. —No comprendo porque ocultarnos de ese imbécil. -observó fríamente Iori. —Si no sientes nada por el ¿No es así?

— Sí, así es - convino ella con idéntica frialdad, el hecho que lo dudara le dolió.

Athena trato de levantarse de la cama pero la mano de Iori aferró su muñeca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó, no bruscamente sino con curiosidad.

Ella miró los dedos que la retenían, y después a Iori.

—Debo regresar al templo.

— ¿Por qué? Ya es tarde.

— Estoy cansada - suspiró. —Además estoy también preocupada por Chizuru, tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Ella esta bien, duerme.-le aseguro.

—Bien. –no muy convencida se volvió hacia él cuando el brazo de Iori atrapo su cintura para acercarla, eso le agrado a la psíquica.

— ¿No temes que me vaya mientras duermes? -dijo ella divertida.

— ¿Lo harías?

— No has cerrado tu puerta con llave – advirtió ella, el sonrió.

— Si ése fuese tu plan, no lo habrías mencionado, descansa Athena mis hombres tienen la orden de no dejarte salir.

— ¡Lo tenias todo planeado! –exclamo ella.

—Si, y ahora, si quieres dormir, cállate de una vez.

Athena cerró su boca enojada, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Iori quería que pasara la noche con ella, quería que estuviera a su lado, ese pensamiento la animo mucho, tanto que se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios en los brazos de Iori.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado… Bueno, se nos vienen capítulos con mucha mas acción, ¿están preparados para eso?**

 **Por el momento es todo, espero me dejen en un comentario, sus impresiones sobre este capítulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan…**

 **ATT. Miya Yagami n_n ***


	14. La aparición de Ash Crimson

**Capitulo XIV**

 _"La aparición de Ash Crimson"_

El sol se aparecía dando comienzo a un nuevo día, Iori despertó y voltio sus ojos a su compañera contemplándola dormir y era normal ya que no la dejo dormir en toda la noche de seguro estaba muy cansada y el no durmió manteniéndose la mayor parte del tiempo despierto, temía que solo fuera un sueño irreal pero no lo fue, sonrió al recordar lo bien que la pasaron y se extraño al sentirse cansado esa mañana.

Athena estaba acurrucada sobre un costado, cuando el sonido de su celular la despertó de inmediato aun viendo a su amor a su lado quien la miraba busco su bolso que se encontraba tirado debajo de la cama y contesto.

— ¿Hola?... Kyo... –miro por un momento al pelirrojo que estaba rojo del cólera pero se le paso cuando vio la expresión asustada de Athena. — ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! Iré de inmediato. –corto de inmediato levantándose de un salto inquietando al Yagami.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ash anoche apareció en el templo y robo los poderes de Chizuru. –le informo mientras se colocaba su ropa interior

— ¿El espejo de Yata? –cuestiono, Athena asintió, Iori aun no salía de su asombro ¿Para que fin Ash robo los poderes de Kagura? Estaba seguro que Ash y Saiki son aliados y de ahí no saldría nada bueno, y abrió aun más sus ojos. —El sello. - también se alisto.

—Iori... –lo lamo ella algo sonrojada llamando su atención. — ¿Podrías conseguirme algo de ropa? – ya que su vestido estaba todo rasgado, Iori sonrió a pesar de lo sucedido, amaba ese sonrojo tan inocente.

—Ahora vuelvo. –dijo saliendo ya alistado de la habitación a pedirle prestado un bonito vestido a alguna de sus empleadas, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo, para la suerte de Athena, Kyo no se encontraba y fue directamente a la habitación de Chizuru, desde anoche tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, como no lo vio venir, se sintió culpable cuando la vio acostada sobre su cama atendida por algunas muchachas que salieron enseguida, se veía muy cansada y débil.

— ¡Chizuru! –exclamo preocupada, se sentía culpable, ella tenia que haberse quedado en el templo esa noche. —No debí dejarte sola, no debí.

—No fue tu culpa Athena, fue mejor así. –respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Estoy bien es solo... que ya no podre protegerte.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. –dijo desviando su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, la morena comprendió que el Yagami la cuidaría, es uno de los clanes mas poderoso, pero aun así no estaba convencida.

—Ash aseguro que tú Iori, serás el próximo. –le dijo Chizuru.—El esta reuniendo los 3 tesoros sagrados para Saiki, de seguro saben que necesita de las reliquias para despertar a Orochi.

—Creí que solo necesitaban del espejo para liberarlo. –comento.

—Eso era antes... yo me ocupe de sellarlo por completo con mis poderes y para ser liberado necesita de los poderes de los 3 clanes. –le comunico. —Ten cuidado, ten mucho cuidado...

—Lo estaré esperando. –dijo muy confiado el Yagami, aunque Athena no estaba muy segura.

Días después...

Athena estaba tensa y nerviosa, al fin dejaría a Kyo después de tanto meditarlo, había empezado a sentir cosas por el pero a tiempo se dio cuenta que solo quería cumplir ese deseo que hace años había querido "Tenerlo", sabia que lo lastimaría mucho pero ya no podía seguir con esta farsa, no se lo merecía, ni el ni Iori. Una motocicleta paro justo cerca de ella, sin duda era Kyo, quien estaciono su moto y se acerco a la psíquica para besarla como era costumbre entre ellos pero esta vez Athena lo rechazo poniendo distancia entre ambos con su mano.

— ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto descontento, intuía que algo no andaba bien.

—Kyo lo nuestro... –dio vueltas intentando ser fuerte y decir las palabras. —Se acabo. –dijo al fin sin mirarlo, sentía mucha vergüenza y culpa para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Es una broma? –cuestiono con Ironía.

—No lo es...

— ¿Es por Yagami no es asi? ¿Es por el que ya no contestabas mis msj? –pregunto, mas bien lo afirmo.

—Asi es...

—Que... –susurro dando media vuelta para pasar con enojo su mano a través de su cabello.

—Lo siento tanto... no debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos... perdóname Kyo. –tartamudeo nerviosa.

— No puede ser... dime... ¡Que no es cierto! ¡Dilo! – se enfureció tomándola de los brazos. Zamarreándola, Athena cerraba sus ojos, le daba pena mirarlo, quería llorar y asi lo hizo. — ¡Mírame!

— ¡Suéltala Kyo! –rugió Iori haciéndose ver.

—Iori... –murmuro con sorpresa Athena, no sabia que la había estado siguiendo, se seco las lágrimas rápidamente.

Kyo dejo a un lado a Athena y ambos rivales se acercaron a su encuentro.

—Al fin das la cara Yagami –dijo Kyo, cuya voz se oía profunda y amenazante

—Si, pero la tuya saldrá lesionada. –lo provoco el Yagami encendiendo sus flamas purpuras.

—Ten cuidado de no quemarte... sabes que soy el mejor –sonrió con seguridad encendiendo una pequeña flama sobre su dedo para luego apagarla de un soplo. —Siempre gano.

Esto ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Iori saltó, a lo que Kyo intentó responder saltando también. Un golpe sorpresa conectó en la cabeza del moreno obligándolo a caer a tierra, recuperándose rápidamente. Una mueca de dolor y desconcierto aparecieron en el rostro del Kusanagi, una sucesión de golpes y patadas, algunas esquivadas, otras alcanzando el objetivo pero ningún toque en algún punto vital. Yagami sonrió cuando sintió que Kyo se había confiado. Y con esa misma sonrisa tornándose cada vez más macabra, empezó a golpearle con más rapidez para al final lanzar a su contrincante envuelvo en llamas púrpuras. Kyo cayo al suelo pesadamente, esta vez no le iba a perdonar la vida al pelirrojo.

—Yagami. –sonrió Kyo con arrogancia. —Prometo consolar a Athena en tu funeral.

Iori gruño volviendo atacar al igual que Kyo, esto iba en serio y sin réferi que los detenga. Kyo le dio una serie de patadas y piñas, todas emanando llamas rojas, Iori podía sentirlas ardiendo incandescentemente. Cada golpe rápido y certero consumiéndole. Se encontraba paralizado y a merced de Kyo.

— ¡Ya basta!... por favor. – pedía Athena, muy aturdida tomándose de la cabeza, pero ninguno la escuchaba, estaban totalmente descontrolados, salió atormentada del lugar, corriendo sin rumbo fijo y las imágenes de ambos matándose, la ponían histérica sabiendo que era su culpa, cuando un chico la vio correr y la detuvo con rapidez reteniéndola del brazo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! y ¡Sola! –reclamo colérico K' mirando hacia ambos lados percatándose de que no halla peligro.

— ¡K'! tienes que ayudarme Iori y Kyo se están matando. –grito alterada, pero el chico no le dio importancia alguna.

— ¿Y a mi que? –dijo K', no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo! –le ordeno molesta tomándolo con dureza ambas manos de su chaqueta, K' iba a empujarla por el atrevimiento ya que no podía matarla cuando se escucho a lo lejos una terrible explosión que llamo la atención de los dos., las llamas y el humo eran en dirección a la plaza donde se encontraban ambos rivales peleando.

—Iori... –susurro angustiada Athena corriendo hacia el lugar, seguida por K'.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kyo apoyado contra una pared tomándose del brazo lesionado y a Ash terminando de robar los poderes de Iori "El magatama".

—Luego te toca. –le advirtió el francés a Kyo mostrando sus flamas verdes antes de desaparecer de la nada.

— ¡Iori! –exclamo Athena y se acerco rápido al inconsciente y sin dudarlo utilizo sus poderes para curar algunas heridas pero no fue suficiente, Iori aun no reaccionaba quiso levantarlo y no pudo, el cuerpo del Yagami era muy pesado.

— ¡Ayúdenme! –suplico ella y tanto K' como Kyo no dieron ni un solo paso y si este ultimo hubiera estado recuperado tampoco la ayudaría. — ¡Por favor!

—Yo lo hare. –dijo una voz conocida para ella quien se acercaba.

—Ken... Kensou –dijo impresionada al verlo, aunque no tanto Sie siempre fue un chico de buenos sentimientos, jamás dejaría morir a nadie por mas malo que fuera, –le sonrió Athena y juntos pudieron levantarlo y llevárselo.

K' se marcho de inmediato, Kyo veía con tristeza como Athena se alejaba llevando al Yagami, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntar si el se encontraba bien, aunque el se encontraba en todos sus sentidos y sus heridas no se presentaban tan graves le hubiera gustado ser el quien se preocupara ella.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado este capiiii

 **ATT. Miya n_n***


	15. La reunión KOF y una pelea inesperada

**Capitulo XV**

 _"La reunión KOF y una pelea inesperada"_

—Señor traje algo para usted. – dijo Rimelo entregándole un cofre antiguo.

— ¿A si? –cuestiono Saiki tomando el cofre y abrirlo, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver el contenido. —Es la daga del destino, la que puede convertirme en el dios más poderoso.

—Lo será Amo, cuando atraviese el corazón de la diosa Atenea con ella. –le aseguro su aliada con entusiasmo, el sonrió.

— ¿Y puedo saber como la conseguiste? –le pregunto el.

—Yo fui la que se lo entregue. –se hizo presente la joven junto con dos sacerdotes encapuchados a su lado.

—Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar. –sonrió al parecer ya la conocía. —ahora eres Rose, El Oráculo del cuartel NESTS. –dijo con asombro el dios del tiempo al arriesgarse a presentarse ante el.

—Solo hasta que usted volviera mi Señor... he venido a presentarle mi lealtad como siempre lo he hecho. –sonrió al cual Saiki se inquieto, no era su cuerpo original pero seguía siendo hermosa. —la vuelta de Orochi esta muy cerca y su deseo es aliarse con usted. –le comunico ella con seguridad.

—Entiendo... pues bienvenida a mi Clan –sonrió complacido Saiki, le convenía tenerla cerca y así poder comunicarse con Orochi.

—No he venido sola Señor. –dijo al tiempo que los 3 reyes celestiales aparecieron ante el.

—Estamos a su disposición Señor Saiki. –le hizo una reverencia Yashiro. O.

—Creí que estaban con Igniz y sus tontos agentes. –le dijo sospechosamente Saiki enrulándose delicadamente un mechón de su cabello. —Después de todo, fue el quien tuvo la idea de resucitarlos.

—Nuestro único dios es Yamata no Orochi y solo cumplimos ordenes de el. –le aseguro Chris. O y sus ojos rojos se hicieron presente por unos momentos, Saiki volvió a sonreír, esos ojos le resultaban conocidos.

—Bien, solo no olviden que también soy un DIOS... yo soy SAIKI el dios del TIEMPO mas PODEROSO. –remarco bien las palabras y Mukai como Shion se colocaron a su lado, los reyes se miraron entre si.

—No lo olvidaremos Señor. –termino diciendo Shermie. O con otra reverencia.

—Eso espero... –respondió dándoles la espalda con orgullo. —Quisiera saber como saliste del cuartel con la daga y sin ser descubierta... Rose. –le parecía extraño llamarla por ese nombre, la miro por un momento queriendo una respuesta.

— No solo Ash sabe como robar. –dijo orgullosa de si misma el Oráculo, este comenzó a reír con burla a carcajadas, los demás lo miraban desentendidos.

—Quisiera ver la cara de Igniz cuando note que su preciada daga no esta en su lugar. AJAJAJAJA. Y que su ambición de convertirse en dios se encuentra muy lejos –siguió riendo Saiki.

Mientras tanto...

— ¡GOENITZ! ¡ANGEL! –la voz de Igniz se escucho por todo el cuartel NESTS y llegaron todos sus agentes.

— Aquí estamos señor –dijo totalmente disponible Goenitz.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA DAGA?! –dijo señalando furioso el lugar donde debía estar el cofre, todos los agentes se miraron entre si buscando una respuesta.

—Ha desaparecido... –tartamudeo atemorizada Ángel por la expresión de su jefe.

— ¡LA ROBARON! – grito al borde de perder la paciencia. — ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LA CABEZA DEL LADRON EN MIS MANOS!

—Señor... –lo llamo con miedo Ángel.

— ¡QUE! –grito nuevamente Igniz.

—No solo la daga ha desaparecido... –prosiguió Goenitz.

— ¿A que te refieres? –le cuestiono mas calmado su jefe.

—El Oráculo y los reyes celestiales tampoco se encuentran. –respondió Goenitz, tenia la seguridad que ellos pudieron ser los que se llevaron la valiosa daga. —Fueron ellos Igniz, no hay duda.

— ¡MALDICION! –volvió a enrojecer de furia Igniz. —Voy acabar con cada uno de esos malditos traidores. –apretó su puño tan fuerte al limite de sangrar haciendo una promesa.

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo Kagura, cada representante de cada equipo KOF fueron avisados por Chizuru y ya estaban presentes, Terry, representando a Fatal Fury, Mai a su equipo de mujeres, Ryo representando a su familia, Mary, K' Dash, Leona Heidern, por supuesto Iori, Kyo y representando al equipo Psycho Soiders Athena Asamiya, todos sentados en una larga y ancha mesa.

—Chizuru... ya estamos todos ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Leona.

—primero que nada quisiera presentarles a Elisabeth... conoce a Ash Crimson como a nadie y esta aquí para ayudarnos a pelear contra Saiki y todo su clan. –informo Chizuru.

—Mi misión como la de Ash era encontrar a la diosa Atenea y protegerla del mal... –hablo Elisabeth. —Pero el prefirió pasarse al otro lado... Ash es ancestro de Saiki.

—Oigan... la verdad no entiendo nada. –hablo Terry cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca entiendes... ¬¬ musito Ryo.

—Ash se alió con Saiki, el es dios del tiempo que quiere sacrificar a la diosa Atenea clavándole una daga en su corazón y así convertirse en el dios más poderoso asi como el mismo Orochi. – le explico rápidamente Mai y todos se la quedaron paralizados mirándola sorprendidos.

—AAAA con que era eso. –dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio, la verdad no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

— ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? –pregunto Chizuru con desconfianza, había revelado toda la información.

—Mi abuela me conto esa historia muchas veces cuando era niña... no se porque quería que lo supiera. –respondió Mai encogiendo sus hombros apenada.

— ¿Eso es cierto Chizuru? –le pregunto Leona impresionada.

—Así es, Elisabeth me informo que escucho a Shroom que Saiki piensa atacar en cualquier momento. –contesto la morena.

—Tenemos que proteger a nuestra diosa, es nuestra única esperanza. –dijo Elisabeth algo triste.

—y ¿Quien es la diosa Atenea? –le pregunto de la nada Terry, Elisabeth no supo que contestar ni ella sabia quien era miro a Chizuru, tal vez ella sepa quien esa joven.

Athena se encontraba muy tensa y temblante.

—Por fin preguntas algo inteligente Bogard. –sonrió con burla Ryo.

—Nadie lo sabe... –dijo Athena bajando su mirada. — ¿Verdad Chizuru? –la miro suplicante, Kagura no supo que contestar.

— ¿Tienes amnesia Athena? –pregunto Kyo con resentimiento. —Tú eres la heredera de la diosa Atenea. – revelo y todos voltearon a verla con impresión.

—Gracias por recordármelo Kyo-san. –le contesto con sarcasmo la psíquica.

—"Entonces... es ella". –pensó Elisabeth emocionada, al fin la había encontrado.

— ¡QUE! ¡ATHENA ES LA DIOSA ATENEA! –exclamo a toda voz Terry y todos taparon sus oídos.

—AWWWW Terry no tienes porque gritar... bruto –lo reto Athena aun con las manos sobre sus oídos.

—Eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto. –murmuro K', el ya lo sabia al igual que Iori, Kyo y Chizuru.

—Athena... ¿En verdad eres una diosa? –le pregunto Leona seria, como siempre.

—pues... –las mejillas de Athena ardieron de la pena poniéndose nerviosa, pero al ver la expresión serena del pelirrojo se relajo un poco. —Si. –respondió segura.

— ¿A si? Entonces demuéstralo – se levanto y acerco a la idola. —Te reto a una pelea Athena Asamiya aquí y ahora. -todos quedaron atónitos al reto de la militar, hasta la misma Athena.

—Bien. –le respondió la psíquica con la misma mirada desafiante parándose, los demás chicos se mantenían al margen de la situación.

—Vamos chicas no es para tanto... porque no se sientan y platicamos mientras esperamos unos café con galletas que nos preparara Chizuru. –propuso Terry con una sonrisa.

—Solo piensas en comida... ¬ ¬ -murmuro Mary.

Leona fue la primera en salir del templo hacia el patio esperando a la psíquica, Athena hizo lo mismo seguida por los demás, ambas se acercaron y se miraron profundamente a los ojos.

—Te advierto que no tendré piedad por ti. –le dijo Leona con una aburrida mirada.

—No espere que la tuvieras. –contesto la idola colocándose en posición.

La soldado no era de las personas que les gustaba esperar y sin previo aviso le dio una patada a la chica que cayo al suelo, Athena desde su lugar le lanzo una "Psycho ball" y Leona contratacando de energía verde y ambos poderes chocaron y explotaron y ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear dándose de patadas y piñas.

—Terminare con esta payasada. –dijo Iori queriendo intervenir pero Chizuru lo detuvo del brazo.

—Déjalas Yagami, será un buen entrenamiento para Athena. –le pidió la morena con una sonrisa.

Athena tomo el control de la pelea confundiendo a la militar con sus "Tele transportaciones" y de un descuido de Leona, la psíquica le dio un gran golpe muy certero en el estomago y la militar hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se la aguanto y rápidamente agarro la cabeza de Athena y la ejecuto contra su rodilla.

—Woow! Leo es una fiera. –dijo con entusiasmo Terry.

—Si, pero Athena es mucho mas rápida. –comento la experta Mai Shiranui.

Los demás observaban atentamente la pelea, sin perderse ningún movimiento, Athena se limpiaba la sangre con su mano que caía sobre su frente, de inmediato salto hacia arriba de su contrincante y grito: ¡BIG BANG ARROOOWW!, 3 infernales bolas cayeron peligrosamente sobre la militar lastimándola, grito de dolor cuando una de las esferas hirió profundamente su hombro izquierdo, cayo al suelo pero aun así no se dio por vencida se levanto como pudo y le lanzo un par de cuchilladas rompiendo parte del traje de Athena al esquivarlo y una de las cuchillas roso su brazo derecho, Athena toco su brazo y vio su sangre sobre su mano, su propia sangre derramada, sus ojos lilas se cambiaron a un color oscuro, una mirada llena de odio se reflejo por primera vez en Athena, una mirada fría.

 _—"¿Cómo puedes permitir que una simple guerrera de Orochi te lastime de esa forma? A ti una DIOSA, una GUERRERA_!"- le dijo mentalmente una voz que le resulto familiar. — _No dejes que te humille de esta manera... ¡Acaba con ella! ¡Acaba con los hijos de Orochi! ¡Hazlo!_

Los ojos de Athena carecieron de pupilas tornándose blancos y grito furiosa apretando sus mandíbulas levantando la cabeza y cerrando fuerte sus ojos, un leve viento se concentro alrededor de ella, miraba levantando el polvo de la tierra, una esfera roja la cubrió por completo sin dejar verla, solo por unos instantes volvió aparecer, todos vieron atónitos la transformación de su amiga psíquica, era muy distinta a la original, llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona de violetas de lapislázuli, como solían usar las antiguas Princesas griegas, con una piedra semipreciosa en el centro, su cabello aún más largo ondulado , vestía unas hermosas armaduras de oro, también unos brazaletes dorados colocados en sus brazos, llevaba un escudo sobre su espalda y una espada sobre la cintura, los ojos de Athena vuelven hacer purpuras, pero su mirada no cambio en lo absoluto.

— ¿A... Athena? –tartamudeo Terry con la boca abierta, todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

La diosa echo una rápida mirada hacia los chicos y sus ojos se clavaron en Leona quien se encontraba metros de ella y la renovada guerrera utilizo un poder extraño como un fuerte viento psíquico traía a la militar a la fuerza hacia la diosa como si ella fuese un imán, paso su mano por el hombro lastimado y lo apretó con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor y un chorro de sangre salto y mancho aun mas el uniforme verde de la militar.

—La sangre no miente... Orochi. –le dijo mirando la sangre de la militar con desprecio que quedo en su mano y con la misma le pego un golpe en el rostro que la hizo volar lejos y revotar sobre el solido suelo.

Leona trataba de reponerse del ataque de la diosa, su mejilla estaba tan roja morada, trato de parase pero no pudo, ese golpe la afecto, se maldijo por eso.

—Hija de Orochi, debes morir... tú y tu clan muy pronto desaparecerá. –profeso y al instante saco su espada, brillaba como el mismo sol mientras se acercaba a la militar con intenciones de matarla.

— ¡NO! –grito Chizuru colocándose desesperada enfrente de ella, las cosas se salieron de sus manos. —Es una victima de Orochi.

—Mi deber es acabar con todos que lleven la sangre de Orochi en sus venas... y los que estén con ellos también –la amenazo.

—Déjala Chizuru. –hablo Leona. —Me hará un favor. –dijo bajando su vista al suelo recordando a sus padres asesinados y a su pueblo destruido.

—No te dejaremos. –dijo Kyo junto con los demás haciéndole frente.

— Largasen o lo lamentaran. –frunció el ceño la diosa preguntándose ¿Cómo pueden arriesgar su vida por una demonio?

—No me amenaces estúpida. –hablo K' enfurecido.

—Es nuestra amiga. –dijo Terry serio y todos se prepararon a cualquier ataque, Athena sonrió sádicamente.

—Son unos idiotas si piensan que pueden acabarme, mejor vallasen este es mi deber.

— ¿Cuál es tu deber, Atenea? –le cuestiono Elisabeth.

—Proteger a la humanidad de Orochi y de todo su Clan. –respondió firmemente.

—Leona no forma parte de su Clan. –le aseguro también Mai. Atenea la miro confusa, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

— ¡No es cierto! –grito furiosa Atenea y otro viento mas fuerte los aparto a todos que estaban delante de la militar y los azoto contra una pared.

La diosa volvió a retomar su camino hacia Leona y cuando estaba muy cerca de ella unas llamas purpuras fue lanzado hacia ella, quien no se molesto en esquivarlas, ni siquiera llego a tocarla, lo vio.

—Yo también llevo la sangre del maldito de Orochi. –le dijo Iori estando muy cerca. —Acaba primero conmigo si es que puedes. –dijo preparado y con una maligna sonrisa aunque el sabia muy bien que no podría contra ella, su fuerza era sobrenatural y su poder era muy elevado como el de Orochi, pero aun así necesitaba comprobar si la verdadera Athena aun se encontraba aun ahí.

—Demonio, arrepiéntete de tus pecados. – lo apunto con su espada la diosa.

— ¡Oblígame!

Y de un parpadeo ella apareció enfrente de el sorprendiéndolo con su rapidez y estaba a punto de hundir su espada en su estomago cuando su brazo se detuvo, algo muy dentro de ella no quería hacerlo y la diosa no entendía.

— Maldita sea. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! ¿Por qué? – grito, era frustrante para una diosa guerrera, de pronto un dolor fuerte se apodero de su cabeza dejando caer su espada y se tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos inquietando al pelirrojo porque no podía ayudarla y se desmayo en sus brazos volviendo a la normalidad con su traje rojo todo desgarrado, los demás se miraron entre si aliviados, aun no creían lo que acaba de pasar.

—Sera mejor que la lleves a mi cuarto. –le sugirió Chizuru a Iori, quien la tomo en brazos llevándosela. —Bien –miro a cada uno de los chicos. — ¿Alguien mas quiere comprobar si Athena es una diosa?-todos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, no había duda. —Me lo suponía.

Continuara...

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, en el próximo capitulo sabrán porque Atenea se comporto asi y su vestimenta fue distinta al sueño de Athena.

La reunión aun no ha terminado.. ¿Con quien vivirá ahora Athena que quedo desprotegida ya que Iori y Kagura no tienen sus poderes? ¿Kyo? ¿K'? o también puede ser ¿Terry?

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	16. La decisión

**Capitulo XVI**

 _"La decisión"_

— ¿Cómo esta ella? –le pregunto preocupada la morena al Yagami.

—Aun no despierta. –contesto el pelirrojo sosteniendo la espada dorada que dejo tendida sobre la mesa.

—Es la espada de la diosa Atenea. –musito Elisabeth con los ojos brillantes, tomo la espada jamás había visto algo mas hermoso, los demás se le acercaron para admirar el arma.

—Ciento un poder único en esta arma. –mencionó Chizuru impresionada.

—Que linda... me da pena tocarla. –dijo Mai.

—Y debe valer una fortuna. –los ojos de Terry se transformaron en $$$.

—Ni lo pienses... –le dijo su mujer sacándosela con cautela.

— Viendo el panorama K', tendrás que cuidar a Athena de ahora en adelante. – comento Chizuru.

— ¡QUE! –gritaron todos sorprendidos, incluso K'.

—Jamás lo permitiré. –aseguro Iori.

—Terminara matándola Chizuru, yo la llevare a mi casa. –sugirió Kyo. —Ahí estará a salvo.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! –exclamo Iori golpeando su puño contra la mesa, ambos rivales se miraron desafiantes.

— ¿Y que propones Yagami? Tú y Chizuru ya no tienes sus poderes gracias a Ash. –le recordó Ryo al lado de Kyo.

—pues Ryo tiene razón Iori. –dijo Mary.

—Tampoco esta a salvo contigo Kyo, no olvides que Ash esta tras de ti. –agrego Elisabeth.

—Es por eso que pensé en ti K', eres el indicado para protegerla. –le dijo Chizuru con seriedad.

—Ella puede protegerse sola, ya la has visto. –mencionó K' la pelea que tuvo Athena hace poco con Leona.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. –susurro la militar con resentimiento tocando su herida.

—Es cierto K', pero será por poco tiempo es hasta que pueda controlar sus poderes y sus emociones. –le aseguro Chizuru tratando de convencerlo.

— ¿Emociones? –pregunto con curiosidad Iori.

—Lo que acaban de ver fue a una diosa furiosa y despechada. –contesto la morena.

—Entonces, ¿Ella no es la Princesa Athena del castillo Victoria? Athena me conto de un sueño que tuvo hace tiempo, no se parecía en nada a la guerrera, diciéndole que su deber es liberar a Leona como también a Yagami de la maldición de Orochi, no asesinarlos. –le recordó Kyo.

—A mi también me conto de ese sueño Kyo y la que apareció es también una heredera de Atenea, de otra dimensión, la que acabamos de ver es la actual diosa guerrera remarcada en Athena. –le explico Chizuru y Kyo comprendió.

— ¿Qué crees que salió mal? –le pregunto Leona a la morena.

—Fue esa voz. –dijo Athena haciéndose ver por los demás, algunos la miraban enojados, ella bajo la vista apenada al ver a Leona lastimada, al parecer recordaba todo.

— ¿Cuál voz Athena? –le pregunto Elisabeth acercándose a ella.

—El odio se apodero de mi y esa voz... era la de una mujer, me resulto familiar y una parte de mi concordó con ella... en verdad lo siento, no se que me paso. –dijo volviendo a mirarlos por lo bajo.

—pues díselo a mi espalda cuando nos arrojaste contra la pared. –dijo haciéndose el ofendido Terry.

—Terry. –lo llamo Mai, este lo miro. —Cállate

—y esa voz no será la misma diosa Atenea. –supuso Mary

—No, estoy segura que se trata se otra persona. –aseguro la psíquica.

— Eso es extraño... pero ya averiguare de quien se trata. –se comprometió Chizuru. —Volviendo al tema. –dijo echando una mirada rápida a Athena y K'.

— ¡YO NO SOY NIÑERA! ¡ME REUSO! –declaro Dash.

— ¿De que habla? –cuestiono Athena.

—El será tu nuevo guarda espaldas. –le susurro Mai entre risitas y Athena quedo verde del susto.

—Descuida Dash, yo cuidare de la hermosa Athena. –hablo Terry. —Como líder de Fatal Fury, soy el más apto para esta misión. –dijo orgulloso de si mismo, Athena se sintió mareada tan solo el hecho de pensar de vivir con el.

— ¡QUE! ¿Y donde dormirá? –protesto celosa Mary.

—Ya Rock esta algo crecidito preciosa... ya tiene salir y volar. –dijo Terry, Athena negó con la cabeza asustada.

— Cuñadito... recuerdas al pececito naranja que juraste cuidar hace unos meces y un día apareció flotando en su propia pecera boca arriba. –recordó Mai.

—Ne... Nemo- balbució Terry como niño al acordarse.

— Aja luego desapareció. –volvió hablar la ninja.

— ¿Cómo paso? ¡Fuiste tu Mai! ¡Te lo comiste! –le reprocho el rubio Bogard y Mai abrió sus ojos grandes, se veía furiosa.

— ¡Claro que No! ¡Tu lo descuidaste! El pobre pez murió de hambre ¡Nunca lo alimentaste! –grito alterada la castaña Mai.

— ¿Y como es que desapareció? –cuestiono desconfiado Terry, Mai estaba a punto de lanzarse a el para matarlo, pero se contuvo.

—Porque tu te lo comiste pensando que era sushi. –le recordó su mujer.

— ¡Oh no! Nemo ¿Cómo dejaste que te comiera? –lloriqueo Bogard mientras se limpiaba la nariz con su gorra, para algunos le resulto algo asqueroso.

Athena la miro suplicante a Chizuru, como si le gritara ¡No dejes que me lleve!

—Bueno ya ¡Basta de vueltas! –se hizo escuchar la morena. —Athena quieras o no te iras con K' a su nuevo refugio y tu K' te harás responsable de ella ¡y no se hable mas!

Athena no le agrado nada la idea, le parecía algo ilógico que un chico dos años menor que ella sería quien la proteja, K' gruño enojado, odiaba recibir órdenes y mucho menos de una mujer, pero le guste o no era su deber y tampoco dejaría que Igniz se salga con la suya, no tenía otra que aceptarlo.

—Bien. ¡Vámonos! –le ordenó K' a la idola.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –parpadeo varias veces asustada Athena. — ¿Y mis cosas?

—Luego mandare a buscarlas. ¡Apúrate! –y salió del templo en busca de su motocicleta, mientras la esperaba.

— Te compadezco amiga... pero no te preocupes el no se atreverá a lastimarte –la animo Mai, Athena asintió nerviosa y estaba a punto de salir Chizuru la tomo de la mano.

— Athena... estarás bien con K' y sus aliados... no temas, yo estaré al tanto de ti. –dijo dulcemente, Athena casi sonrió, pero la abrazo, mientras la abrazaba una luz dorada capto su atención e inconscientemente se acerco, era su espada que brillo aun mas apenas la tomo.

—Reconoce a su dueña. –dijo Mary divertida.

— ¿Qué hare con ella Chizuru? –le pregunto refiriéndose a la espada.

—Cuidarla, te será muy útil cuando tengas que luchar. –le aconsejo la morena y K' toco la bocina de su moto, estaba apurado para irse.

—Debo irme.- se despidió Athena de sus amigos y salió del templo, Iori la siguió deteniéndola del brazo.

— Yo te llevare a donde sea. –le dijo mirando con desconfianza al peliblanco quien se encontraba cerca.

— No Yagami, ella es mi responsabilidad ahora, lárgate. –se apuro en contestar K' y el pelirrojo estaba a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hizo por su novia.

—Iori... ya escuchaste a Chizuru, estaré bien. –le prometió ella.

—Cualquier cosa, llámame. –le dijo serio, ella sonrió, le agrada sentir que le importaba.

—Lo hare. –y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse con un beso, K' toco bocina nuevamente, Iori gruño sobre los labios de su Princesa, ella no pudo evitar reír y se fue con Dash del templo.

...

—Kensou... gracias. –le dijo la idola al acercarse, el estaba descansando cerca de un árbol habían terminado su entrenamiento con su maestro y estaban cansados.

— ¿Por qué? –la miro por un momento.

—Con todo lo sucedido no tuve el tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Iori. –le dijo bajando su vista.

—No lo hice por el... sino por ti. –le afirmo.

—Yo... –se incomodo, sabia lo que sentía por ella.

—Eres mi mejor amiga... somos compañeros de equipo, entrenamos juntos y a pesar de mis sentimientos me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo. –propuso nervioso esperando su respuesta, no quería perder su amistad y que fuera todo como antes.

—Es lo que mas deseo... –sonrió. —formas parte de mi vida Sie al igual que el maestro Chin y Bao, siempre contaras conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. –los amigos se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ambos estaban felices, no podían estar separados ni enojados después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y luchar juntos en equipo, ahora si el equipo Soiders estaban mas unido que nunca.

Continuara...

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	17. Es hora que recuerdes quien eres

**Capitulo XVII**

 _"Es hora que recuerdes quien eres..."_

—Woow ¡Que lindo! –se expreso Kula mientras se miraba al espejo, se había probado el traje de colegiala de Athena.

—y te queda perfecto. –sonrió la idola sentada en el borde de la cama. Kula de repente cambio su expresión a una triste. — ¿sucede algo?

—Yo... siempre quise ser una persona normal... asi como tu.- Athena se acerco y se miro junto con ella en el espejo.

—Hace poco creí que yo también lo era Kula y no es asi... pero aquí estoy. –la animo.

—hablo de ir a la escuela, tener amigos de mi edad, salir a bailar, tener citas... ser una verdadera adolescente con una vida normal. –dijo Kula numerando sus sueños imposibles.

—Eres una adolescente normal. –afirmo.

—No, no lo soy. –negó con la cabeza.

—creo que no me exprese bien, serás una adolescente normal. –Kula se giro con expresión confusa.

—No entiendo Athena.

—Mi querida Kula Diamond. –dijo corriendo su flequillo celeste a un costado y volvió a sonreír. —Iras a la escuela, tendrás muchos amigos y todos te verán como una verdadera adolescente con una vida normal. –Kula se impresiono pero estaba feliz, rogaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

— ¡Es lo que mas deseo!

—Te anotare a la preparatoria y empezaras tus clases mañana. –le aseguro.

—pero no tengo papeles de identificación... solo la de NESTS. –se entristeció.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu amiga "La idol pop Athena Asamiya" hará que tus sueños se hagan realidad. – dijo con naturalidad haciendo que se mirara nuevamente sobre el espejo, la emoción se apodero de Kula.

— ¡SIIIIIII!

...

—Te falta Kusanagi ¿No es asi? – le dijo Shion, estaban apoyados en un alambre mientras veían a los niños alegres jugar en el parque de juegos.

—Si asi es. –contesto sin ánimos.

— ¿Qué te sucede Ash? –le pregunto, últimamente estaba muy extraño.

—Shion... te pusiste a pensar que seria de este lugar cuando Saiki y Orochi tomen el mando.

—Y acabe con la humanidad... será una gran matanza, todo un caos. –Suspiro cansado.— y confuso... esos pobres niños no tienen idea lo que les esperan. –Ash lo miro por un momento, su compañero se veía triste.

—También lo creo... este mundo esta bien tal y como esta. –recordó su infancia con su amiga Elisabeth mientras veía a dos niños correr y sonrió, Shion comprendió sus palabras estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho y también se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no lo admitían no estaban del todo de acuerdo con el plan de su jefe.

...

—Aun no creo que estés aquí, cuando K' te trajo me puse muy contenta. –dijo emocionada tomándola de las manos.

—Que bueno Kula... pero porque. –dijo Athena con curiosidad.

—porque no conozco a ninguna niña de mi edad para que sea mi amiga... me sentía tan sola. –dijo algo desanimada.

—pero no estas sola tienes a K', Diana...

—No es lo mismo. –la interrumpió. —contigo puedo hablar cosas que con ellos no.

— ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—bueno... pues de chicos. –se sonrojo levemente, Athena sonrió sabia de que se trataba.

—Algo se de ellos, por ejemplo cuando te dicen que te quieren sabes que dicen la verdad porque te están mirando a los ojos como si fueran lo mas tierno del mundo. –suspiro Athena recordando a su pelirrojo.

—Sabes, que estés con Iori me da esperanza que K' me mire de otra manera. –dijo Kula con una amigable sonrisa.

—El te quiere mucho Kula.

—pero no de la forma que yo quiero, vive diciendo que soy una niña. –dijo algo triste lo ultimo. — Iori y tu son diferentes, sin embargo se aman sin importar la edad que se lleven.

—Es cierto nos llevamos 9 años. –dijo sin importancia Athena. —Tu y K' solo 2, no hay mucha diferencia y que fueran distintos no significa que no puedan ser feliz y estar juntos, sino mírame a mi y a Iori. –la alentó, Kula la miro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso quiere decir que no pierda las esperanzas de que se fije en mí. –dijo y Athena asintió varias veces.

Kula empezó Kula a dar saltitos por toda la habitación cuando entra K' y la ve, se quedo pálido parado viendo a la peli celeste como un tonto al verla usar ese traje de colegiala le hacia ver mas tierna y dulce... y sobre todo que se lograba notar bien su cuerpo que ya no obviamente eran la de una niña como pensaba.

— ¿K' te sientes bien? -le pregunto Kula preocupada.

—Si... es solo. –agito su cabeza cambiando de tema. — ¡Que haces usando esa cosa!-se refirió al traje de escuela frunciendo el ceño.

— Mañana... ¡Iré a la escuela! –le anuncio feliz abrazándolo, K' la separo con cautela, lo ponía nervioso su acercamiento.

— ¿No te molesta verdad K'? –le pregunto Athena.

—No. –dijo mostrando la menor importancia que hizo que Kula se viera triste que a la idol no le agrado que fuera tan cruel, una idea paso por su mente.

—Cambia ese animo Kula. –la abrazo mientras K' estaba a punto de retirarse. —Te presentare a muchos amigos ya veras que te agradaran.

— ¿Amigos? –los ojos de Kula brillaron de alegría, K' aun seguía ahí escuchando.

— ¡Claro que si! –exclamo Athena. —Iras a primer año y como aun no conoces a nadie le pediré a Rock Howard que te ponga al corriente de los temas dados en clases.

— ¿Rock Howard? –repitió no lo conocía, K' apretó sus puños y sus dientes.

—Es el hijo adoptivo de Terry Bogard y un buen peleador KOF, presiento que se llevaran muy bien. –le guiño un ojo a su amiga que esta se sonrojo.

—Creo que ya se quien es. –tartamudeo Kula aun con sus mejillas rojas.

—Es un idiota. –murmuro K' se notaba molesto.

— ¿Acaso tu lo conoces para llamarlo asi? –le pregunto Athena a K' cruzada de brazos.

—Bah. –y salió de la habitación sin contestar.

—No se interesa por mí... –susurro Kula.

—Claro que si mi querida amiga... mucho más de lo que pensaba. –sonrió triunfante su estrategia de ponerlo celoso funciono.

...

— ¿Solo? –le pregunto Athena a K' quien se encontraba en la Azotea del edificio abandonado recostado sobre el suelo.

—Me gusta la soledad. –respondió sin siquiera verla, aun seguía enojado de lo de hace rato.

— ¿Por qué? Si tienes amigos. – se sentó a su lado también explorando las estrellas.

— ¿Amigos?

—Máxima, Foxi, Diana... y Kula. –los mencionó ella, K' se incomodo al nombrar a la ultima.

—Son solo aliados, compañeros. –aseguro. —Apuesto que si tendrían la oportunidad de dejarme lo harían.

— ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que no? –dijo divertida Athena. —Mucho menos Kula.

— ¿A que viene todo esto? –frunció el ceño.

—Se nota que te quieren mucho y todos ustedes forman como una bonita familia. –sonrió. —y si hubieran querido dejarte solo ya lo habrían hecho hace tiempo ¿No crees? Sobre todo Kula.

— ¿Por qué la mencionas tanto? –volvió a preguntar, le incomodaba.

—Por dios K', acaso no te has dado cuenta que su alma brilla cuando estas cerca de ella. –suspiro.

—Odio esos romanticismos baratos. –musito con impresión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Simple, es solo una niña. –afirmo seguro.

—Sabes... a veces te sorprenderías de los maduros que pueden ser los niños ahora... aun mas cuando se tiene 14 años. –dijo la psíquica dejando pensando al peliblanco. —Bueno ya es tarde... me iré a descansar. –balbució de sueño tapándose la boca mientras bajaba las escaleras.

K' apenas se fue sonrió a la razón que tenia la psíquica, Kula a veces es muy infantil pero hay momentos que enfrenta su realidad como una verdadera mujer lo haría, una pequeña guerrera que tuvo la misma suerte desafortunada que el... y hay momentos que cambiaba al mundo de cualquiera con una simple y amigable sonrisa. Siempre tan sumisa y dispuesta a enfrenar lo que sea y una gran amiga que daría hasta su propia vida por las personas que ama.

No sabía que es lo que pasaría en el torneo, pero debía dejar su orgullo aun costado y seguir lo que dicte su corazón.

Eran maso menos como las doce y media de la noche, Athena no lograba conciliar el sueño, se sentó sobre su cama, volteo a ver a su compañera de cuarto, Kula dormía lo mas bien, sonrió se veía muy tierna como una niña, una luz dorada llama su atención, era su espada que estaba alado de su cama iluminaba pausadamente, pero solo lo hacia cuando tenia contacto con ella, le pareció extraño y lo tomo, un hermoso rubí capto su vista como si la hipnotizara, no paro de verlo por un largo tiempo.

"Es hora que recuerdes quien eres..." –dijo una voz muy dulce y los ojos de Athena tornaron negros.

/Flash back/

—Prepárate, tenemos que salir. –le ordeno Orochi, viéndola recostada sobre el césped del jardín del palacio, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, era el único que se parecía a la tierra y se sentía relajada, cómoda ya que no usaba su traje de armaduras sino un bello vestido blanco como usan las mortales griegas.

—No tengo ganas de ir a otra guerra. –musito cansada, odiaba pelear contra el imperio enemigo, no eran muy fuertes, siempre ganaba.

—No es una petición, sino una orden. –le dijo fríamente, odiaba a la guerrera de cabello purpura desde que nació de la cabeza de Zeus.

Era su hija preferida, la diosa mas poderosa de todo el Olimpo y eso tan solo le molestaba, el decía que las diosas solo sirven para las disputas en el consejo, no para salir a luchar en numerosas guerras, eso solo lo hacían los dioses. Antes de que ella apareciera Orochi era considerado la mano derecha del poderoso dios del imperio del cielo, no era su hijo, pero el gran dios lo trataba como si lo fuera, el único en quien confiaba y ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba la guerrera, su única prioridad para Zeus es Atenea, le ha enseñado a luchar como con nadie lo hizo, valores, le entrego sus preciadas armas, nunca pensó en deshacerse de ellas y se lo entrego a ella como si nada, eso lo molesto mas.

—Yamata... –se levanto ella acercándose a el. — ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Atenea nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, ella creía que Orochi fuera asi con todos pero con ella se mostraba más exigente y malvado.

—Porque eres una usurpadora Atenea. –la miro como siempre, con odio y se alejo de ella. —Ahora alístate y prepara tus armas-la apuro mientras se marchaba del lugar.

...

Zeus había reunido a todos los dioses en el consejo para comunicarles una noticia.

—Mi hija Atenea se desposara con uno de mis preciados guerreros. –Anuncio el gran dios.

Todos murmuraban mirándose entre si quien será el afortunado que se casara con la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, Atenea miraba a su padre atónita, no le había comentado el asunto, ni si quiera le pregunto si ella quería casarse, su padre había arreglado los demás casamientos de sus hermanas pero porque ella tenia que ser la excepción.

—Ese valiente Dios guerrero pasara hacer parte de mi familia... hablo de Yamata no Orochi, hijo de Gaia. –revelo el dios.

Orochi abrió sus ojos grandes de la sorpresa, pensó que elegiría a cualquiera menos que pensaría en el, este se acerco a su dios al ser llamado, Atenea también se sorprendió de la decisión de Zeus.

— Ese es mi deseo y deberá cumplirse. –nadie protesto, excepto la diosa guerrera.

—Padre... usted sabe que he decidido conservar mi castidad perpetua y estuvo de acuerdo. –le recordó amablemente.

—Es cierto y estuve muy complacido... pero toda diosa necesita de un dios y estaría muy orgulloso que ese dios fuera Yamata. –le respondió el dios, Atenea bajo su cabeza aceptando su voluntad. —Además quiero recompensar a Orochi por su fidelidad a la corona y al consejo. –miro al guerrero de cabello blanco con seriedad y tomo su mano y la de su hija. —Te entrego a mí ser mas preciado Yamata no me defraudes. –termino diciendo uniendo ambas manos.

Yamata sonrió complacido a su dios, a pesar de todo Zeus no lo había olvidado y ahora formara parte de la familia real al desposar a Atenea, esa parte no le agrado nada, la odiaba, pero sabia muy bien lo que ella significaba para su dios y entregársela a el, era como si el mismo Zeus le entregara una parte de su cuerpo y la confiara, también significo mucho para Orochi.

— No lo hare señor. –respondió agradecido bajando un poco la cabeza como una reverencia.

...

Orochi caminaba por el bosque, le agrada respirar ese aire único de la tierra, la briza y la naturaleza en cada parte de su ser, esa sensación era extraordinaria y le hacían sentir bien, cuando escucha unos sonidos cerca en el Manantial y se acerca sin ser visto para inspeccionar. Y ahí fue cuando la vio, su futura esposa cubierta de las tibias y tranquilas aguas nadando hermosamente, desplazándose suave y serena como un estanque y no se dio cuenta de tiempo que llevo estando ahí mirándola, una ira lo azoto y se acerco cuando ella salía del agua, este no pudo evitar admirar su bien formado cuerpo ante ella, también de ser un dios, es un hombre y con gran fuerza de voluntad los aparto de inmediato hacia los hermosos ojos de las diosa.

— ¡Que haces aquí! – dijo casi gritando enojado.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. –sonrió con ironía ella, este serio quedo esperando otra repuesta. —Vine a visitar a Gaia y no resistí. –explico ella.

—No sabes el riesgo que corres, los humanos pueden verte. –dijo el con su misma expresión.

—También a ti. –replico ella. —No te preocupes Yamata, nadie viene a este lugar.

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca y totalmente desnuda ante el, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la piel de Atenea resplandecían como diamantes y al ver que ella no pensaba vestirse le dio la espalda, su corazón extrañamente martillaba de prisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Nunca has visto a una diosa desnuda. –dijo divertida y se cayo de inmediato, ahora que lo recuerda nunca lo había visto con ninguna mortal u otra diosa.

—Eso a ti no te interesa. –dijo secamente, nunca le había interesado una diosa o mortal, para el lo mas importante era su preciada tierra, es por eso que nunca se involucro con ninguna diosa.

—Pues los dioses no tenemos vergüenza de mostrarnos... y con esta actitud me vas hacer creer que estas tomando las costumbres de los humanos. –rio ella.

— ¡Yo no soy un humano! –rugió volteando a verla.

—Pero es comprensible pasas tanto tiempo aquí... es hermoso. –sonrió dulcemente observando el paisaje.

— ¿Hermoso? ¿Qué crees que es hermoso? –pregunto con curiosidad.

—La tierra y todo lo que hay en ella. –suspiro volviendo a la realidad. —Creo que ya es hora de irme. –dijo tomando su vestido y ponérselo para ya no incomodarlo.

...

Orochi no lograba dejar de pensar en ella, en esa belleza única que apenas se dio cuenta que poseía, Atenea era digna de el, es pura, tenia valentía y fortaleza, todo lo que buscaba de una diosa lo tenia ella, al principio pensó en casarse con ella y convertir su vida en un infierno, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

—Que suerte tienes Yamata, casarte con la Princesa guerrera, la mujer a la que tanto odias. –dijo Saiki y sonrió con burla entrando a su morada sin ser invitado.

—Es un castigo que sacare provecho de ello.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Le pediré a Zeus que termínenos de una vez con la raza humana y pasarnos vivir a la tierra. –le comunico con una malévola sonrisa. —Los humanos poco a poco están acabando con la naturaleza de la tierra con su horrenda civilización.

— ¿Y tu crees que aceptara? No olvides que tu prometida protege a esos mortales con tanto afán. –le recordó.

— ¡Va a tener que olvidarse de todos ellos! –alzo la voz enojado.

—Calma, aun no te has casado con ella. –rio.

—Ella va a tener que obedecerme o le pesara. –le aseguro.

—Cuidado Yamata, ella no es tan sumisa como aparenta ser. –le advirtió.

—Pero es inteligente... y sabe perfectamente que mis poderes han aumentado y soy más fuerte que su padre. –sonrió a lo cierto junto con Saiki.

—Entiendo si tu quieres podrías acabar con Zeus y tomar el mando del Olimpo...

...

La diosa se encontraba entrenando felizmente espada contra espada con uno de sus preciados guerreros en el Jardín ya estaban cansados y por un momento se abrazaron como hermanos que son, Orochi apretó sus mandíbulas apenas los vio y se acerco de inmediato.

— Apolo, Zeus pide tu presencia en el consejo. –dijo Orochi, mas bien lo ordeno y era cierto ya que el mismo Zeus se lo había comendado.

— ¿Ya? –se quejo el dios del sol.

— Si. –afirmo rotundamente.

— Bien, tendré que obedecer. –este se fue sin antes despedirse de su hermana.

Orochi al verlo marchar, la miro con enojo, como si ella hubiese hecho algo malo y se dio vuelta para irse también.

— Yamata. –lo llamo. — Ya que vamos a casarnos, que te parece si ya empezamos a luchar juntos. – le propuso, este se dio vuelta para mirarla una vez mas esta vez mas tranquilo. —Se que no te agrado pero hazlo por mi padre.

— Me parece bien. –medio sonrió. — Creo que ya empiezas agradarme. –dijo y ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Igual tu. –se acerco a el aun mas y le extendió su mano. — ¿Paz? –le pregunto ella esperando una respuesta, este dudo pero la tomo.

— Paz... y amor. –esto ultimo incomodo a la guerrera, ya que esa palabra era algo inusual en el.

...

— No puede ser... –se lamento el dios.

— Como acaba de escuchar Zeus, yo misma lo veo... si usted permite que ambos se casen nacerá un Dios fuerte y despiadado quien acabaría con todo el Olimpo y será quien también lo despoje de su trono y del imperio del cielo. –predijo el Oráculo.

— y ¿Qué me sugieres? –pregunto sin ánimos.

— Sepáralos... Orochi y Atenea no pueden crear a ese demonio... seria la combinación perfecta de ambos y la destrucción de no solo de todos nosotros sino también de la misma tierra. –aseguro ella.

— Seguiré tu consejo, nadie me despojara de nada. –afirmo firmemente, lo que ellos no sabían que otra persona a escondidas había escuchado toda la conversación.

...

Y ahí estaba ella limpiando tranquilamente sus armas siendo observada por cierto dios que no se tomo la molestia de esconderse, estaba apoyado sobre la puerta, ella lo vio.

— Piensas quedarte ahí... ¿Por qué no me ayudas? –sugirió con una amigable sonrisa.

— Atenea... –dijo su nombre en un susurro y fue acercándose a ella teniéndola en frente, llamando toda su atención, levanto su mano y con un solo dedo acaricio su mejilla y miro sus ojos, eran los mas hermosos que había visto, quería probarse algo y sin previo aviso la beso, sintió como su piel se iriso cuando sus labios chocaron con las de ella, eran suaves como la misma ceda y tubo la necesidad de probar mas de ella y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el profundizándolo, ese mismo martilleo seguía ahí y fue mas fuerte cuando la diosa sin experiencia alguna intentaba corresponderle de la misma manera, pero ella lo hacia mas por obligación que por amor.

Luego la abrazo con tanta fuerza, como si quisieran arrebatársela, Atenea aun no lograba conciliar lo que acaba de suceder, todo fue muy rápido.

— No dejare que nadie te separe de mí... nadie- le dijo muy cerca de su oído como si le hiciera una promesa.

...

— Padre ¿Me ha llamado? –hizo una reverencia la diosa para luego mirarlo.

— Hija... recuerdo que me una vez me habías dicho que hubieras querido ser humana y vivir en la tierra. –le recordó Zeus, ella sonrió ampliamente esperanzada.

— Si.

— Ese deseo puede estar a punto de cumplirse. –le enseño un rayo blanco muy especial que sostenía en su mano.

— Oh padre me harías tan feliz. –se atrevió abrazarlo, no era costumbre esos sentimentalismos pero el también la abrazo, no quería hacerlo pero era por el bien de todos.

— Debo advertirte que cuando renazcas como mortal no recordaras quien fuiste aquí, guardare tus poderes y tu esencia muy dentro de ti para que puedas defenderte y proteger a los humanos como lo has estado haciendo. –le informo con seriedad mientras le entregaba su rayo.

— Lo hare... –dijo disminuyendo su rayo y ocultarlo dentro de sus pechos al cual a su padre le pareció algo extraño. —pero no entiendo ese cambio. –sospecho ella. — ¿Qué pasara con mi casamiento con Yamata?

— Jamás se realizara. –sentencio sin pensarlo.

— ¡No! –grito Orochi haciéndose ver por ambos.

—Yamata retírate. –le ordeno el gran dios.

—Por favor Orochi, no compliques las cosas. –suplico ella.

—Yo no la complico... ¡El lo hace! –apunto a Zeus. —Te quiere apartar de mí por una estúpida profecía.

— ¿Profecía?- miro sin comprender a su padre, sabia que había algo más en todo esto.

—El Oráculo hace poco profeso que si te desposaba con Orochi en un futuro tendrían un niño, mejor dicho un demonio que acabara con todo mi pueblo tomando mi lugar y yo eso no voy a permitirlo. –dijo Zeus.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... Atenea y yo no vamos a permitirlo. –aseguro queriendo tomar la mano de ella, pero Atenea se negó.

—Lo siento Yamata... pero no puedo. –dijo ella bajando su vista, muy triste. —Amo a mi padre y a nuestra nación... no quiero que eso suceda, entiende.

—Creí que... –susurro. —No me hagas esto por favor no lo hagas. –pidió, Atenea se asombro al igual que Zeus ¿Orochi pidiendo por favor? Aun mas cuando se arrodillo ante ella y se aferro a su cintura, sentía sus húmedas lagrimas sobre su vientre. —Te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie... no me dejes. –suplico una y otra vez, Atenea se compadeció de el acariciando su cabello al cual ella no tenia idea de lo provocaba en el y se agacho para estar a la misma altura que el tomando de su rostro y sonrió tiernamente.

—Siempre supe que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad se escondía este dios sensible que veo ahora. –este le correspondió la sonrisa con esperanza. —Eres fuerte y podrás seguir adelante sin mí porque... el amor no se creo para una diosa devota como yo. –con sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas se levanto al igual que el dios defraudado y cuando quiso alejarse Orochi la tomo de la muñeca y con suma brusquedad la atrajo a el, la miro a los ojos con rabia, con odio.

—Nunca me habían humillado de esta manera, nunca. –remarco sus palabras, daban miedo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija! –lo amenazo Zeus tomando uno de sus rayos, este era dorado y resplandeciente, Orochi empujo a la diosa a un lado que cayo al suelo y un trueno se escucho.

Zeus no dudo en arrojar su rayo hacia el pero Orochi logro controlarlo y el rayo dio una vuelta reversa directo al gran dios quien lo golpeo con su brazo y fue a dar directo al techo, luego un viento muy fuerte lo atrajo hasta Yamata quien lo tomo del cuello y con su otra mano extrajo su alma pura y blanca, la deshizo con su puño en el momento. Un dios no lo es sin su alma y con un grito desgarrador Zeus desapareció. Todo pareció ser tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Atenea actuar quedo congelada en su lugar tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

—Pa.. Padre. –murmuro tomando la corona de olivos, lo único que quedo de el.

—El mismo se lo busco. –dijo caminando hacia al trono y ocupar el lugar que perteneció a Zeus. —De ahora en adelante me perteneces Princesa, me serás fiel, me respetaras y me obedecerás en todo quieras o no. –le ordeno fríamente, ella lo miro con odio levantándose.

— ¡Maldito! –saco su espada y corrió hacia el pero Orochi tan solo utilizando el poder de sus ojos rojos la arroja hacia atrás contra una pared, el golpe fue tan duro que Atenea apenas lograba levantarse.

—Creo que no lo estamos entendiendo... –dijo al tiempo de patear lejos la espada de ella para que no la tomara. —Todo pudo haber sido tan diferente, aun puede serlo Atenea.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, luchare hasta morir si es preciso. –aseguro ya parada.

—pues seria una lastima. –dijo mirándola de arriba hasta abajo con deseo. —pero te necesito viva para que crees a mi hijo.

— ¿Hijo?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que profeso el Oráculo? Nuestro hijo seria la combinación perfecta de ambos, el Dios más poderoso a quien todos temerán. –le recordó.

— Olvidaste decir despiadado quien destruirá todo el olimpo y a la humanidad... ¡No creare a un demonio! –grito enfurecida.

—No es una petición, lo harás. –dijo tomándola del brazo mirándola firme a los ojos.

—vas a tener que obligarme. –aseguro con desprecio.

—Entonces asi será. –respondió entre dientes por la actitud de ella.

De pronto llego el dios del tiempo junto con su Clan.

—Ya tenemos todo bajo control. –le informo Saiki a Orochi.

—Saiki tu también ¡Traidor! –quiso atacarlo pero fue retenida por sus aliadas Rimelo y Shroom, pero eso no la detuvo para darles unos golpes certeros a las chicas y dejarlas caer doloridas al suelo y al tiempo ve venir a Mukai peligrosamente y ella se preparo para también loquearlo con sus poderes.

 _"No luches... ya tendrás tiempo para vengarte pero solo podrás hacerlo estando con vida."-_ le dijo mentalmente una dulce voz y se dejo de pelear dejándose derrotar por el demonio rojo, esa voz misteriosa tenia razón.

—Es inútil que luches Atenea, lo sabes. –dijo Saiki al tiempo de acercarse y arrebatarle su escudo que admiro por un momento. —Sáquenla. –ordeno volteándose y alejarse.

—Espera Saiki. –el dios del tiempo bufo, se acerco esta vez Orochi y quiso tocar su rostro pero ella lo rechazo molesta esquivando su mirada y este se acerco a su oído y susurro. —puedes evitarte tanto sufrimiento si tan solo aceptaras reinar a mi lado. –le dio un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla que ella lo sintió muy frio y escalofriante. —Piénsalo. –y después se la llevaron.

—Olvídala Yamata... es una fiera orgullosa. –le aconsejo.

—Ya sabré domarla, es solo cuestión de tiempo. –contesto confiado.

...

Atenea se encontraba encerrada en una fría y oscura mazmorra y no pudo evitar llorar al recordar la muerte de su padre pero fue solo un instante, seco sus lagrimas sabia que no lograba nada con llorarlo sino acabando con su asesino.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. –pensó mientras observaba las gruesas y fuertes paredes rocosas en donde estaba. — ¡Psycho ball! –lanzo y no salió nada, se dio cuenta que el lugar era especial y le impedían utilizar sus poderes. —Maldito Orochi, es muy astuto.

La puerta de su cautiverio se abrió y ella por su puesto se puso a la defensiva, vio a una mujer encapuchada en la entrada, no se lograba reconocerla pero sostenía una bolsa de trapo color marrón oscuro y las arrojo a los pies de Atenea y de golpe se cerro la puerta.

Desconfiada tomo la bolsa y la abrió y se encontró con sus armas, su espada y su escudo, se alegro y recordó...

 _Flash back..._

— _Padre ¿Me ha llamado? –hizo una reverencia la diosa para luego mirarlo._

— _Hija... recuerdo que me una vez me habías dicho que hubieras querido ser humana y vivir en la tierra. –le recordó Zeus, ella sonrió ampliamente esperanzada._

— _Si._

— _Ese deseo puede estar a punto de cumplirse. –le enseño un rayo blanco muy especial que sostenía en su mano._

— _Oh padre me harías tan feliz. –se atrevió abrazarlo, no era costumbre esos sentimentalismos pero el también la abrazo, no quería hacerlo pero era por el bien de todos._

— _Debo advertirte que cuando renazcas como mortal no recordaras quien fuiste aquí, guardare tus poderes y tu esencia muy dentro de ti para que puedas defenderte y proteger a los humanos como lo has estado haciendo. –le informo con seriedad mientras le entregaba su rayo._

— _Lo hare... –dijo disminuyendo el rayo y ocultarlo dentro de sus pechos al cual a su padre le pareció algo extraño._

 _Fin del flash back..._

— El rayo... –lo saco de inmediato y sonrió al ver esa hermosa luz, tomo sus armas colocando cada una en su lugar y tomo el rayo con ambas manos y pidió con toda su alma... — Renacer en la tierra... renacer en la tierra. –repetía una y otra vez y el rayo cada vez resplandecía mas y lo lanzo contra la pared y un relámpago se escucho por todo el olimpo llegando a oídos de Orochi quien salió corriendo a detenerla, mientras tanto Atenea vio el hermoso planeta Azul que la esperaba detrás del portal que creo el rayo y sin dudarlo se lanzo.

— ¡NO! ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... –grito Yamata al verla desaparecer.

Ella se sentía feliz, nubes blancas y vientos a su alrededor, caía confortablemente desde el cielo, justamente se había desatado una gran tormenta y como luz blanca desapareció y el grito de llanto de una niña se escucho en la noche lluviosa que fue escuchada por un valiente general Ateniense que cabalgaba por esa zona y encontrarla fue una bendición.

/Fin del Flash back/

Athena parpadeo varias veces saliendo del encanto, volvió a la realidad, la espada aun estaba en sus manos, ya no brillaba, Kula aun dormía y el primer nombre que se le paso por su mente fue...

— Orochi. –y salió del edificio llevando consigo la espada.

 **Continuara...**

 **Momentos culminantes xD... espero que les haya gustado hay muchas cosas por descubrir...**

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	18. Atenea y la aparición de Yamata no Oroch

**Capitulo XVIII**

"Atenea y la aparición de Yamata no Orochi"

Mientras tantos un niño de 14 años camina tomándose de la cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, no tenia idea que fueron esas escenas que aparecieron por su mente donde aparecía su Amo Orochi y sintió odio, sus ojos rojos eran aun mas fríos y pego un grito como nunca despertando a todo el mundo que de un santiamén aparecieron todos ahí.

— Chris, ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada Shermie, viéndolo todo nervioso y transpirado, quiso acercarse.

— Déjalo. –la detuvo Saiki del brazo, sabia de quien se trataba.

— pero Señor... –se cayo cuando lo vio acercarse a Chris.

— Ve y descárgate Yamata. –susurro Saiki y este lo miro comprendiendo y salió corriendo.

— ¡CHRIS! –lo llamo Yashiro al verlo huir.

— Síganlo para que no cometa una estupidez. –le ordeno el dios del tiempo a los reyes celestiales, estos asintieron y salieron disparados a seguirlo.

...

Kula despierta abriendo lentamente sus parpados y no ve a su amiga dormir, se exalto.

— ¡K'! –grito y llamo a todos sus amigos entraron de inmediato al cuarto. — Athena no esta.

En la mansión Yagami...

— ¡QUE!... ¡¿Se supone que el idiota de K' la cuidaría Chizuru?! –le reclamo por celular No, yo lo hare. –corto enseguida la comunicación y se levanto de la cama, tomo su chaqueta rápidamente y salió a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Kyo en el centro de Southtown...

— Yuki ya no insistas. –suspiro cansado. — No porque termine con Athena signifique que deje de quererla.

— ¿Aun la amas? Después que te engaño con tu enemigo mortal. –le recordó ella muy enojada.

— Si. –confirmo triste.

— Podemos volver a intentarlo Kyo... sabes que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. –y lo beso tomándole del rostro, Kyo la aparto de inmediato. — ¿Por qué no te dejas querer? Creí que querías volver conmigo.

— ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? –dijo desconfiado mirando ambos lados inspeccionando que no allá peligro.

— Tú me citaste aquí, me enviaste una nota. –dijo ella sin entender.

— No... yo no te envié nada. –contesto alerta, a el también le llego una nota firmada por Yuki.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de un edifico muy cerca de ahí...

— Muy bien ya es hora de actuar. –dijo Ash recostado boca bajo, observando a su objetivo con unos binoculares.

— ¿Dónde esta? –apareció de repente Iori.

— Eh con que eres tu Yagami. –se levanto con una falsa sonrisa Ash. — Pero tú ya no me sirves para nada.

— ¡CONTESTA! –grito y de pronto se escucho una explosión en un edificio, ambos voltearon a ver como el fuego se expandía.

— ¡LA CIUDAD ESTA EN LLAMAS! –grito un hombre asustado huyendo del humo y las llamas, al igual que toda la gente toda alborotadas, Iori voltio a ver al rubio, Ash ya no se encontraba.

Kyo tranquilizaba a Yuki abrazándola, llevándola a un lugar seguro, mientras escuchaban el alboroto, ni la policía ni los bomberos podían con el incendio que iba desplegándose hacia el norte de la ciudad.

— vuelve a tu casa y quédate ahí. –le dijo serio.

— Pe... pero...

— ¡SOLO HAZLO! – y fue corriendo a la parte de la cuidad en llamas donde se encontró con Mai que salto de un farol a un auto. — Mai

— Kyo ¿Qué esta pasando?–pregunto seria y asustada.

— ¡Chicos! –se acerco tosiendo Kensou junto con Bao y Momoko. — Hay que hacer algo, hay muchos heridos a causa del incendio...

— ¿Quién es el responsable de este desastre? –pregunto Kyo algo exaltado.

— Escuche que la policía decir que el fuego se propago primero en la iglesia de la ciudad. –comento Momoko, Kyo salió corriendo y los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras tanto Chris lanzaba sin control sus flamas purpuras por todas partes destruyendo aun mas la iglesia, que se desmoronaba lentamente, Shermie y Yashiro lo veían como si no lo conocieran, como si estuviera siendo controlado, había fuego y cenizas por todas partes y aun Chris no estaba satisfecho.

— ¡Detente! –grito Athena llegando y Chris estaba a punto de lanzar otra llamarada cuando la escucho, la vio parada en el medio del pasillo usando su traje de armaduras mostrando su espada, los ojos de Chris se mostraron monstruosamente rojos al instante y se fue acercando a ella desvaneciendo sus flamas y los dos se miraban con un profundo odio.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar... Atenea. –dijo ya teniéndola frente a frente.

— Lo mismo digo... Orochi. –pronuncio su nombre con repulsión. Los reyes celestiales se sorprendieron al saber que se trataba de su dios en el cuerpo de Chris como también Chizuru que acababa de llegar y de pronto también llegaron Kyo, Mai, Kensou, Momoko, Bao.

— Chizuru ¿que esta sucediendo? –le pregunto Kyo agitado mirando algo sorprendido a Athena con el traje de armaduras doradas frente de Chris y se percato de ver al equipo Orochi cerca.

— ¿Es Athena? –cuestiono Kensou también asombrado de verla, cuando llegaron también Elisabeth, Terry, Mary y al tiempo K', Kula y Maxima y al tiempo el equipo Heidern.

— Asi es Kensou, esta en la transformación de la diosa Atenea. –informo Mai.

— Eso no es nada bueno. –susurro Leona recordando la pelea contra la diosa.

— ¿Alguien sabe que esta pasando? –pregunto desentendido Terry al igual que todos.

— Al parecer otra vez Orochi se esta presentando en el cuerpo de Chris. –les informo Chizuru.

— ¡QUE! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

— Imposible. –musito Iori cerca, había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo Chizuru y de golpe llegaron a el imágenes del KOF'97, cuando los 3 clanes sellaron a Orochi y lo mucho que costo hacerlo, se atemorizo.

— Lo es Yagami. –le aseguro la morena también preocupada y todos estaban preocupados y algunos desanimados preparados para cualquier peligro que pueda ocurrir.

— Oigan... quiten esas caras largas. –les llamo la atención Ash que estaba jugando un poco con sus flamas verdes... pero ¿Cuándo llego?

— Ash... –susurro Betty casi inaudible con asombro.

— Y mejor prepárense porque parece que se viene una gran pelea entre dioses... pero la pregunta seria ¿Quién de los dos ganara? –sonrió con cinismo el francés para caminar hacia ellos con elegancia.

Muy cerca de ahí...

— Eres un maldito asesino Yamata y pagaras por ello. –lo amenazo la diosa psíquica.

— Tu te lo buscaste Princesa, además Zeus ya estaba viejo y tenia que dejar el mando a los mas jóvenes ¿No crees? –dijo con sarcasmo.

— Era mi padre... –dijo empuñando aun mas su espada. — y mi pueblo...

— Eran basura. –afirmo con malicia y Athena sin poder contenerse comenzó con la pelea atacándolo con su espada que sostenía con ambas manos, pero Orochi esquivaba todos sus espadazos.

— ¡MUESTRATE OROCHI! ¡MUESTRATE! –le exigía en cada ataque.

— ¿Para que? ¿Acaso me extrañabas princesa? –contesto con burla moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro.

— Agggrrr ¡ERES UN COBARDE! - -rugió ella atacando con mas fuerza y con una maniobra logra lastimar su hombro con su espada, Orochi en el cuerpo de Chris grito ahogado de dolor teniéndose de su hombro, Atenea sonrió complacida.

— ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO COBARDE! –grito enojado prendiendo sus llamas purpuras y con una gran llamarada sorpresiva se lo arroja la psíquica que hace que se de contra un gran ventanal que tenia la imagen de Jesús, los vidrios de las ventanas estallan al chocar contra ella, como resultado la diosa cae hacia fuera de la iglesia.

Todos salen de la iglesia preocupados y ven a psíquica que logra incorporarse levantándose a pesar de las raspaduras de su rodilla y las cortaduras en uno de sus brazos, el edificio de desmoronaba aun mas.

— ¿Te lastimaste Princesa? –dijo también saliendo de la iglesia con sus flamas aun encendidas, ahora era el quien sonreía complacido.

— Idiota. –respondió ella.

Una tormenta se desata en la noche. Sus tenebrosos sonidos se pasean por toda la ciudad. Sólo la tenue luz de algunos pocos faroles iluminaban las calles.

— Es increíble como cambia el clima de la mañana a la noche. ¿No crees? -comento Orochi.  
— Hablas como si fuera la primera vez. –respondió Atenea con desconfianza, los demás se miraban entre si al escucharlos hablar como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

— He estado mucho tiempo encerrado en un maldito espejo y ahora estoy en este pequeño cuerpo. –dijo mirándose con repugnancia.

— puedes remarcarte en su cuerpo... hazlo. –dijo seria ella.

— Créeme no te conviene verme enojado... Princesa. –le advirtió.

— Es eso o... temes que termine humillándote antes los humanos que tanto detestas. –dijo apuntando a los chicos con la mirada. — Si no lo haces vas a tener que buscar otro cuerpo de niño para remarcarte porque pienso mutilarlo... vamos Yamata ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Orochi se veía furioso y algunos aun mas asustados.

— Bien ya lograste molestarme Atenea, te arrepentirás. –le aseguro Orochi y de pronto se manifestó en el cuerpo de Chris, alto, con su cabello blanco, su cuerpo musculoso y tatuado, las chicas se aterrorizaron a volver a verlo aferrándose a los chicos y los chicos solo apretaban sus puños con fuerza.

Atenea apretó aun mas sus mandíbulas conteniéndose cuando lo vio ahí parado recordando una vez más la terrible muerte de su padre en manos de ese demonio.

— ¿Contenta? –cuestiono con ironía.

— Aun no. –negó ella. — Falta completar al fin con mi venganza. –Afirmo contemplando su espada.

— Tu misma lo dijiste, aun no es demasiado pronto... nos veremos en el próximo torneo KOF. –sonrió y de pronto desapareció junto con los reyes celestiales utilizando su tele transportación.

La diosa quedo perpleja, un rayo, seguido de otro fuerte trueno, ilumino todo el rostro de la psíquica.

— ¡MALDITO OROCHI! Mil veces ¡MALDITO! -grito de rabia enterrando con fuerza su espada al suelo enlodado, tomaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, lloro, grito, se sentía defraudada de si misma, quería matarlo de mil maneras, quería verlo sufrir y suplicar, hacerle llorar lagrimas de sangre por haber acabado con la vida de su padre "Zeus". Ni se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola, vio a los chicos cerca viéndola sufrir pero para ella eran desconocidos quienes la miraban con pena, se levanto de inmediato en posición de combate, no confiaba en ni uno de ellos después que defendieron a una guerrera de Orochi "Leona".

— ¡QUE QUIEREN! –exclamo ella.

—Somos tus amigos... –dijo Momoko algo asustada.

— ¿Amigos? –frunció el ceño.

—Asi es ¿No los recuerdas? –pregunto Kyo.

—No. –contesto secamente y desterrando su espada del suelo.

—Ok ok tranquila si... –dijo Terry con una sonrisa queriendo calmarla un poco.

—Iori tu eres el único que puede hacerle recordar antes que acabe con todos nosotros. –le dijo Chizuru suplicante.

— ¿Es broma verdad? –contesto el pelirrojo pero la cara aterrada de la morena le decía lo contrario. —Bien.

—Ni un pasó más demonio pelirrojo. –le advirtió Athena apuntándolo con su espada cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Demonio pelirrojo... –repitió Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas Iori le lanzo una mirada asesina que se cayo de inmediato.

—Solo quiero entregarte esto... –dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo y saco una vincha negra con dos estrellas de adornos que llamo la atención de ella. —Te pertenece. -y se lo arrojo a sus pies. Athena aun sin bajar la guardia la tomo y la admiro por unos momentos.

—Estrellas...- susurro al verlas brillar y los recuerdos llegaron a ella... recordó usando la misma vincha cuando conoció a su Maestro Chin y a Kensou, su primera pelean KOF en el '94 junto con su nuevo equipo, cuando Sie la salvo del derrumbe en el torneo, cuando empezó su amistad con Yuki y Kyo, cuando conoció a Bao y Momoko a las High School Girls... su romance y su primera vez con el Yagami... todo esos recuerdos y actuales volvieron vivos a su mente, era su propia vincha que tenia en sus manos, la que creía perdida y todo este tiempo la tenia Iori, miro a cada uno de sus amigos que se veían "algo" nerviosos.

—Oigan... con esas caras no tendrán entradas gratis para mi próximo concierto. –sonrió guiñando un ojos y los demás se miraron confusos pero se dieron cuenta que la antigua Athena había vuelto, no tardo ni un minuto para que todos se lanzaran a abrazarla, Ash se retiro en ese instantes mientras tanto Iori sonrió al ver que su novia volvió hacer la misma de siempre.

Continuara...

Si, lo se pendón por la tardanza es que hacer mi tarea de vacaciones de invierno je espero que les allá gustado...

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	19. La Henki -lama

**Capitulo XIX**

 _"La Henki-lama"_

Después del incendio y lo sucedido en el centro de Osaka algunos de los chicos KOF se encontraban en el templo Kagura, ya que otros se quedaron para ayudar a la gente, Athena volvió a su transformación normal y les conto lo sucedido, lo que recordó al quedar hipnotizada por su espada.

—Vaya... ahora entiendo porque Orochi y tu son enemigos mortales... el asesino a tu padre, Zeus. –rompió el silencio Chizuru.

— Acabo con todo mi mundo... el reino del cielo, el Olimpo. –susurro triste la psíquica mientras Bao curaba sus heridas. — Y lo peor es que...

— ¿Qué Athena? –se apresuro en preguntar Kyo.

— Que no se si con esta transformación de diosa guerrera podre ganarle. –les comunico defraudada de si misma y todos se miraron entre si, confusos.

— por todos los santos, no diga eso. –dijo Elisabeth con temor.

— Eres nuestra única esperanza. –siguió diciendo Mai.

— Lo se, lo se. –se levanto de inmediato dando vueltas y se quedo mirando el cielo por la ventana que comenzaba amanecer. — pero Orochi recuperara sus poderes, se que lo hará y será difícil.

— Podemos volver a sellarlo. –sugirió Iori.

— Una vez que este completamente en cuerpo y alma en este mundo ya todo será inevitable. –le respondió Athena. — El poder de un dios no tiene límites. –todos bajaron su cabeza como si no hubiera solución al problema, resignados.

— ¡No! –llamo la atención Terry. — Si luchamos todos juntos podemos acabarlo. –dijo muy seguro animándolos.

— ¡No digas estupideces! –le dijo furiosa Leona. — Orochi es un dios inmortal con poderes sobrenaturales nos eliminara fácilmente...

— ¡Espera Leona! –interrumpió Athena. — Tal vez Terry tenga razón.

— ¿A que te refieres? –cuestiono la soldado.

— La Henki -lama. –contesto la psíquica.

— ¿¡La Henki-lama!? -dijeron todos al unísono.

— Asi es, la Henki-lama es una técnica muy especial que solos lo realizan los 12 dioses del olimpo pero conmigo es mas que suficiente. –se alegro en informar Athena esperanzada.

— ¡Estamos salvados! –grito Kula felizmente abrazando a K'.

— ¿En que consiste esa técnica? –pregunto Chizuru con interés al igual que los demás.

— Los dioses se reunían todos en un círculo y con mucha concentración dejaban fluir sus poderes en el centro realizando una esfera que aumentaba cada vez mas y mas su tamaño cada vez que absorbía mas y mas poder que extraía de cada uno hasta debilitarlos, Artemisa perdió contacto con nosotros, no aguanto sostener tanto poder y... murió en ese instante. –anuncio con tristeza lo ultimo. — Es por eso que no volvimos hacerla.

— Lo lamento. –susurro Mai como consuelo al cual Athena solo sonrió.

— Pero... –musito la psíquica algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Hay algo mas? –pregunto Iori, mas bien lo afirmo conociéndola.

— Es mejor dejarlo como ultima opción, la Henki-lama como poderosa también puede ser destructiva, si no la controlamos podríamos acabar con el planeta entero, seria el final. –volvió a comunicar Athena y se escucho algunos maldecir.

— Sin embargo... Acabaría con Orochi ¿No es asi? –le cuestiono K' a la psíquica a que los demás lo miraron con asombro.

— Si, Estoy segura que esa energía acumulada podrá acabar con Yamata no Orochi, si es recibida directamente a el. A si es amigos el poder de cada uno de los 12 guerreros mas poderosos del mundo terminara con su maldita vida. –dijo firmemente al cual todos quedaron conforme a lo dicho.

En el cuartel NESTS...

—Se... Señor a... aquí esta Oro...Orochi. –tartamudeo muy asustada Ángel.

— ¡Que dices! –se levanto Igniz con sorpresa al ver al dios entrar junto con el inesperado Saiki.

—Que tal Igniz. –saludo con ironía el dios del tiempo.

—Maldito ¡Tú tienes mi daga! –quiso Igniz atacarlo pero Orochi se interpuso entre ellos.

—No vinimos a eso. –le dijo Orochi serio a ambos.

— ¿A que han venido a mi cuartel? – cuestiono tratando de mostrarse fuerte, sin miedo de tener al dios frente a el con su cuerpo original.

—Tengo entendido que patrocinaras el próximo torneo KOF ¿Es cierto? –pregunto Yamata.

—Asi es. –respondió Igniz.

—También que ayudaste a revivir a mis reyes celestiales. –volvió hablar Orochi y el mismo Igniz asintió.

—Te proponemos que te alíes con nosotros NESTS. –dijo Saiki sin interés alguno de que se una a su equipo con los brazos cruzados.

—Escucho. –musito Igniz con esos aires de superioridad volviéndose acomodar en su gran silla, le interesaba la propuesta.

—Tenemos que aliarnos para asi liquidar a esos estorbos luchadores KOF con ayuda de tus agentes en el torneo, el lugar donde pienso atacar ahora que recupere mis poderes y mi cuerpo soy el doble mas fuerte que antes. –le informo Yamata. —Si aceptas y me eres fiel y todo sale como espero te prometo que te convertiré en el dios inmortal que tanto deseas. –sonrió Orochi dando al clavo ya que Igniz abrió sus ojos aun mas de la sorpresa, Saiki iba a protestar pero Yamata no lo dejo.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes convertirme en un dios inmortal como tu? –lo interrogo con entusiasmo al ver que su ambición esta a in paso de cumplirse.

—Llevo en mi todos los poderes de los dioses mas fuertes del Olimpo, lo que me pides es algo muy sencillo. –le aseguro Yamata.

— ¡Acepto! –exclamo sin pensarlo dos veces Igniz, Saiki gruño de rabia mientras que Orochi sonrió complacido.

Días después...

Como todas las mañanas, Kyo hacia su entrenamiento junto con Shingo en un salón enorme apto para entrenar en la Mansión Kusanagi...

— Maestro ¿Cree que podremos vencer a Orochi sin tener que utilizar esa técnica llamada Henki-lama? –comento preocupado Yabuki.

— Eso esperamos, no queremos terminar con el mundo –respondió Kyo, mientras practicaba sus golpes al lado de Shingo.

— Pienso igual, además es preferible eso a que morir en sus manos- comento Shingo quien a momentos breves intentaba sacar llamas como su maestro deteniéndose.

— Asi es amigo, aunque estoy preocupado por...

— Athena.- cerró la frase Shingo, aún insistente en sacar flamas.

— Aja, fue mi mejor amiga la extraño y demasiado –confeso triste.

— Hablando de roma, Athena se asoma. –bromeo al verla entrar Yabuki.

— ¡Oye! –lo reto la psíquica de su amiga.

— Athena ¿Qué haces aquí? Sucedió algo. –supuso Kyo.

— Necesito que hablemos... a solas. –dijo mirando a Yabuki.

— Ok, ok ya me fui. –y se retiraba ofendido.

— Después seguimos con el entrenamiento Yabuki – le dijo Kyo antes de verlo ir

— Kyo... necesito, no es decir QUIERO que vuelvas a verme como tu amiga. –le suplico Athena.

— Por mas que quiera, no puedo. –aseguro.

— Por favor...

— Te amo demasiado para conformarme solo con eso... no soy como Kensou. –bajo un poco su mirada, no quería ver su carita triste y suplicante, temía acceder y quiso irse pero Athena en un impulso de desesperación se sube por la espalda de Kyo y se aferra a el con fuerza.

— Te lo suplico Kyo, vuelve hacer el mismo, te extraño. –lloraba cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— No me lo hagas difícil Athena... bájate YA. –le dijo tratando de sacársela pero parecía una garrapata clavada en su espalda.

— No hasta que me aceptes como amiga nuevamente. –le respondió ella.

— Esto es un truco tonto que no funcionara. –dijo al tiempo que la tomo del brazo y logro sacarla de su agarre.

— Sera difícil al principio pero te juro...

— No jures NADA. –alzo la voz y se tomo del cabello para serenarse un poco. — ¿De que servirá que volvamos a ser amigos? Ya no será lo mismo entre nosotros, ya nada será igual... –apretó su puño queriendo retroceder el tiempo y poder haberle hablado de sus sentimientos antes que conociera a Iori o poder en ese instante arrancarse el corazón, pero bien dice el dicho que en corazón no se manda, Athena le costo creer que perdió completamente a su mejor amigo comprendió sus palabras y sin mas que decir se marcho lentamente llorando aun mas, pero con el consuelo que lo había intentado.

Continuara...

 **Muy pronto el próximo cap n_n***

 **ATT. Miya**

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	20. Libre

**Capitulo XX**

 _"Libre"_

El pelirrojo fumaba un placentero cigarrillo en su iluminado jardín de su mansión mientras observaba esa luna rojiza nuevamente, ya eran tres días seguidos que se tornaba en ese color. Hacia una semana que no veía a su novia, solo se comunicaban por teléfono por causa de su trabajo y entrenamiento al igual que ella, la extrañaba, intento llamarla nuevamente pero en ese instante se arrepintió, no quería molestarla ya que era tarde, meditaba en todo lo sucedido y el problema "Orochi", ya faltaba poco para el torneo y hace poco recibió una invitación KOF, volvió aspirar su cigarrillo y lo dejo salir lentamente de su boca cuando unas pequeñas manos taparon sus ojos, sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba ya que esa fragancia a fresas lo cautivaron desde el comienzo y lo podía distinguir perfectamente.

— ¿Adivina quien soy? –le susurro sobre su oído, si sin duda era ella, el dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos mas inocente que ha conocido.

— Ya era hora que aparecieras. –dijo el mostrándose enojado pero jamás podría, arrojo la colilla de cigarrillo, ella sonrió a respuesta ya estaba acostumbrada a los humores de su novio y se abrazaron.

— Lo siento, prometo que ya no volverá a pasar. –le dijo dulcemente y los dos se fundieron en un beso único y tranquilo. — ¿Me amas? –pregunto de la nada sobre sus labios, Iori la miro serio ¿Cómo aun duda de su amor por ella?

— Sabes si ¿Por qué lo cuestionas? –le reprocho ofendido.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi? –volvió a preguntar impaciente a su respuesta, Iori no entendía nada del porque ese interrogatorio ahora, tal vez quería un obsequio, pensó.

— Lo haría. –contesto muy seguro. — Pídeme lo que sea y será tuyo.

— Quiero que hagamos un pacto. – dijo seria como nunca la vio solo cuando se transformaba en esa diosa de armaduras, se asombro ¿Un pacto?

— No creo que sea buena idea. –contesto algo inquieto ya que hace 1.800 años atrás un Yasakani hizo un pacto de sangre con Orochi y no fue bendecido por ello.

— Tranquilo, es solo un pacto de amor eterno. –aclaro volviendo a sonreír, este suspiro aliviado. — Sin querer leí las historias de tu madre hace tiempo... Sakura se llamaba. –este asintió. — Y comprendí tantas cosas en ese momento, mis sueños de otro lugar pero hubo un detalle que capto mi atención. –explico.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sobre mi sangre ahora lo se, decía... "La sangre de Athena también podía liberar a cualquier alma maldita ya que era la actual diosa Atenea, enemiga del dios Orochi, la diosa guerra y sabiduría quien Zeus había enviado al mundo, algunos decían que encarno en la tierra como mortal... "–le recordó y Iori comprendió de inmediato.

— Solo es un cuento para niños, Athena. –sentencio firme recordando esas escenas de sangre y Athena desangrando en sus brazos.

— Yo siento que no, además no perdemos nada con intentarlo, sabes que es lo mejor para ti... recuperaras tus poderes y al fin te liberaras como siempre lo has deseado. .-argumento tratando de convencerlo.

— Ya no insistas. –se volteo dándole la espalda, no quería hacerse ilusiones.

— Vamos... –lo animo ella sacando entre sus pechos un pequeño tuvo de ensayo.

— ¿Qué es..?

—Mi sangre. –contesto entregándole el tubo de ensayo. Esa preciada sangre que hizo que los ojos de Iori fueran más rojos como si lo necesitara.

— Aun no creo que tu sangre me libere, es imposible. . –negó el.

— Solo hazlo. –sus ojos lilas brillaron acercándose a el. — Seremos felices.

Iori también deseo ser libre de una maldita vez, ser una persona normal, no mas Riot blood, no mas muerte, no mas Orochi y sus manipulaciones, ella tenia razón ¿Cómo serian felices con esta maldición acuestas? No quería hacerlo pero era su única salida sin contar que no sabían si podían vencer a Orochi en el torneo, tomo el pequeño tubo y lo destapo, comenzó a beber lentamente la sangre tibia, dulce y espesa pasaba por su garganta, disfrutando de ese sabor único jamás probado.

Cuando termino sonrió apenas "La maldición se había desvanecido" lo sabía.

 **Continuara...**

 **¡Próximo capitulo comienzo del torneo KOF XIII!**

 **ATT. Miya**

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	21. El comienzo del torneo KOF

**Capitulo XXI**

" _El comienzo del torneo KOF"_

Recién habían llegado al hotel donde se hospedarían hasta que comenzara el torneo, el equipo Psycho Soiders fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar. Exactamente como Athena imaginaba , en el Hotel aparecieron a la ninja Mai Shiranui con su equipo de mujeres, también a Shingo, Goro y Bendimaru que este año formarían un nuevo equipo llamado "New Hero team", Terry Bogard junto con su hermano y Joe formando "Fatal Fury". Los Ikari Warriors, la familia Sakazaki, "K' team" formado por K', Kula y Maxima, el equipo de Elisabeth Blanctorche junto con Shen Woo y Duo Lon y por ultimo Kyo, Iori y Chizuru formando una vez mas "Three Sacred Tresaures team".

— Vaya, hay mas equipos nuevos de lo que pensé... – comento Sie viendo a los nuevos equipos con asombro mientras que su maestro se escapaba de ellos para molestar a algunas jovencitas.

— ¿Qué sucede Kensou? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – le dijo Kyo quien se acerco a saludar junto con Iori y Chizuru.

— ¡Claro que no Kusanagi! –exclamo el chico enfadado, todos sabían que ambos no se llevaban muy bien.

— ¡Hermano! –grito Bao corriendo hacia Sie.

—Bao ¿Quién te trajo? –le cuestiono preocupado Kensou.

—Momoko, ella me espera afuera. –le contesto el niño.

— Ahh no se los he presentado formalmente el es Bao hermano de Sie. – dijo Athena. Mientras tomaba de la mano a un pequeño niño no mayor de 12 años. – El nos alentara desde la tribuna ¿Verdad?

—Asi es... –contesto con timidez el chico.

Bao se fue hacia Kyo y se inclino para saludarlo debidamente y el castaño se apeno un poco.

— Ahh je je je mucho gusto, soy Kusanagi Kyo, ella es Chizuru Kagura y el que esta de espaldas como si no le importara nada es Iori Yagami –se apuro en presentar y el pequeño les sonrió.

—Yo puedo presentarme solo, Kusanagi. –agrego molesto el pelirrojo.

— Hola, me contaron que usted no es muy fuerte ni inteligente pero si gana es porque tiene suerte. - dijo Bao sin dejar de sonreír, Kyo levanto una ceja y una pequeña gota bajo por la frente de todos y Kensou se puso a silbar.

— No me digas – dijo Kyo mirando a Kensou con seriedad.

—El niño dijo la pura verdad. –volvió hablar Iori con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

—Eso quisieras Yagami. ¬¬ -susurro Kyo.

— ¡Bueno! ¿No vamos a quedarnos aquí afuera verdad? ¡Entremos de una vez al hotel! – exclamó Chizuru que había permanecido callada y muy entretenida con la escena.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel, donde un joven de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos verdes les atendió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Soy Dylan Kou el encargado del hotel y seré quien le designe sus cuartos. – el joven no era muy alto, pero si muy delgado, muy apuesto como un modelo salido de las revistas y su cara era tan tierna como si fuera esculpida por los mismos dioses a lo cual las chicas se le quedaban mirando embobadas. . — ¿Me dicen sus nombres?

— Athena Asamiya – dijo la hermosa joven, y el gerente miró en una larga lista que tenía en su mano.

—Oh si, la bella luchadora del equipo Psycho Soiders– exclamó el lindo joven, Athena se sonrojó al cual no le agrado nada a su novio pelirrojo – bien, tu habitación es la 220, es una habitación múltiple, el señor Gentai, el señor Kensou .

Otro chico llegó en ese momento y les indicó el ascensor para ir a la habitación, Athena y Chin y Sie se despidieron de Bao y los demás.

— Ahora sigue... –murmuro el precioso muchacho viendo la lista y Bennimaru que desde hace rato lo desnudaba con la mirada se acercó a él.

— Mi nombre es Benimaru Nikaido, Dylan Kou, – el joven sonrió nerviosamente y buscó nuevamente en la lista.

— Él señor Nikaido, del New Hero Team ¿No? – Corroboró el joven — A usted le corresponde la habitación 377 junto con su equipo

— Eres un encanto ¿Cuándo podemos vernos y hablar? ¿Qué dices?– agregó Benimaru apoyándose en la barra de la recepción y aproximar su rostro al del joven quien estaba tieso del susto, el rubio lo miró galantemente mientras los demás sudaban una gotita, sabían que Benimaru era algo extraño pero no tanto.

— ¡Hey Benimaru! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo para eso! vayámonos ya a la habitación – dijo Shingo y se lo llevo a rastras, seguidos por Goro al ascensor, el recepcionista suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Y cual es el nuestro? –pregunto alegremente Kula.

—pues, puedo llevarla personalmente... si lo desea –le respondió coquetamente el chico mirándola de arriba a bajo cuando un pesado guante rojo golpeo la mesa de la recepción asustando al chico.

—No te pases de listo idiota. –le advirtió K', la chica Diamond sonrió feliz a la actitud de su novio.

— Su habitación es la 132 señor Dash, aquí esta la llave – dijo el muchacho temblante, entregándole una llave plateada a K'. Este la recibió aun enojado y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—Mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación? –pregunto sin dar mucho rodeos, este le sonrió.

—Es la 105, excepto la suya Yagami Iori es la 225. –les entrego las llaves a cada uno.

— ¿Por qué Yagami tiene el privilegio de una habitación solo para el? –cuestiono Kyo.

—Por que pago por ella. –contesto el recepcionista con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es cierto Iori? –le pregunto Chizuru sin comprender.

—Me gusta la privacidad. –solo dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al elevador.

—Y muchas gracias por elegir nuestro hotel – terminó diciendo el apuesto joven.

Mientras tanto Athena caminaba por los largos pasillos del hotel cinco estrellas, eran como las nueve de la mañana y había dejado a su equipo dormidos en el cuarto. Meditaba, sabia que este torneo era especial y se definiría el destino de la humanidad.

—Ya deja de dar vueltas, me inquietas. –le dijo Iori parado en la puerta de su habitación al parecer había despertado.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Orochi, en lo que pueda suceder... tengo miedo –confeso bajando la vista, sabia que el Yagami detestaba a las personas débiles, no le importo decirle, Iori pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Athena. ¿A que se refería? Era evidente que ella es mas fuerte que el mismo, una poderosa diosa guerrera, ya no era esa niña que le temía a sus competidores cuan grandes eran, durante este tiempo había cambiado considerablemente

—No debes temer, aunque no lo creas siempre te considere una de las mejores luchadoras, una bella psíquica invisible, capas de mucho mas. –confeso también acercándose a su novia que se encontraba complacida, se abrazaron.

— ¿Bajamos para desayunar?-le propuso ella.

—Luego te alcanzo debo asearme. – dijo amablemente como solo lo hacia con ella y se despidió con un pequeño beso y Athena decidió bajar como lo hacían los demás.

El restaurante del hotel estaba lleno de participantes del KOF entre ellos viejos conocidos y otros no tanto, eran principiantes, cuando la psíquica entro vio a Mai y Mary junto con los hermanos Bogard y también Joe, las chicas la saludaron alegremente, en otra mesa los Ikari, todo se veía tan grato al estar reunidos todos juntos una vez mas, que a pesar de la situación, las peleas y de todo que pasaron la amistad nunca se apagaría.

— ¡Oigan todos! ¡Juntemos las mesas! – grito Terry con una cerveza en la mano, Athena sudó una gota pensando en que era muy temprano para tomar. De un parpadeo todos con las mesas en los hombros como lo hacia Clark, K' ayudaba a su hermana Whip a llevar la mesa juntando a la de Terry, también se unió Yuri con King, Kyo y Chizuru conversaban animadamente, Choi con Chang y Kim, luego de unos minutos todos los equipos en una sola mesa. Goro disfrutaba con Kim de una taza de chocolate con galletitas, Kensou reía a todo volumen junto con Soiree. Athena sonrió feliz sentándose al lado de Kula mientras esperaba al pelirrojo.

En ese instante los chicos miraron hacia la puerta de entrada al restaurante del hotel, Athena observo como algunos guardaban silencio y de golpe se escucho a Soiree decir.

— ¿A Yagami? –rio. — ¡Asi es al pelirrojo no le agrada nadie por insípido!-las miradas se clavaron en el y este se dio cuenta que habló demás cuando vio a Iori entrando, todos sudaron una gota tensos de lo que el pelirrojo podría llegar hacer mientras que Terry se le acerca para saludarlo y ofrecerle un trago pero este lo rechazo sintiéndose incomodo, salió del lugar y Athena no tardo en ir tras el, lo alcanzo justo en el jardín del hotel.

—No le hagas caso a Soiree, ya sabes que nunca te perdono que lo hayas enfrentado. –le dijo Athena, el ni siquiera le contesto solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. — ¿Desayunamos?

—No. –respondió secamente a lo cual no le agrado nada a su novia.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestiono.

—Pediré servicio a cuarto. –dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz y querer marcharse cuando Athena lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? –pregunto inocentemente para luego abrazarlo, Iori le devolvió el abrazo, no podía enojarse con ella quien ahora formaba parte de su vida y no quería dejarla ir nunca, no tenia la culpa de que no le agrade a nadie, la joven escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo y él pudo oler ese característico aroma de sus sedosos cabellos violeta.

—Lo lamento, no debí hablarte de esa manera. –se disculpo el.

—Ya paso... –concluyo ella con su hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto...

—Señor ya todos los participantes están en el hotel. –le informo Ángel a su jefe.

—Bien ya solo hay que esperar... –dijo Igniz con una malévola sonrisa.

Continuara...

 **ATT. Miya**

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	22. El comienzo del torneo KOF parte II

**Capitulo XXII**

" _El comienzo del torneo KOF parte II"_

El estadio era un mundo de gente, eran como la una de la tarde cuando ya dieron comienzo la ceremonia de apertura y varios jóvenes con coloridos disfraces y enormes dragones de tela bailaban por toda la arena. Los espectadores parecían más entusiasmados que de costumbre, gritaban con alegría en las tribunas y animaban a sus equipos favoritos con variedades de avisos, carteles y camisetas. Algunos participantes del torneo se encontraban presentes en los asientos reservados para ellos. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a salir a la arena y algunos saludaron otros solo los ignoraban o no prestaban atención, la psíquica saludo a su público con una cortesía y una banda de fans enloquecidos comenzaron a levantar porras para su idola quien sonrió y volvía a saludar. Kula sonreía y saludaba animadamente con la mano al público, mientras Máxima sólo bostezaba y mostraba desinterés al lado de K' que no levantaba la vista del suelo.

Un lugar oculto de los periodistas y de las personas, ubicado en lo alto del coliseo se encontraba Igniz y sus agentes como también los reyes celestiales, Saiki y Orochi donde podían ver todo el estadio y a cada uno de los participantes junto con su equipo desde un ventanal amplio.

Luego empezaron con los estallidos de fuegos artificiales estrellaban, no se podían ver los colores y tamaños pero aun asi la escena era hermosa y todos estaban felices disfrutando del "grandioso" día.

—Es demasiado lujo para estos estúpidos luchadores. –le recrimino Saiki a Igniz.

—Lo se, será como la ultima cena para los pobres condenados ¿No te parece? –le contesto NESTS tomando una copa vino tinto a lo cual Saiki no pareció satisfecho mientras veía que Yamata miraba sobre el ventanal a una sola persona en particular... _Athena._

— _¡Bienvenidos al nuevo año King of Fighters XIII! –_ saludo una hermosa joven con una sonrisa en una pantalla enorme de alta definición que estaba perfectamente ubicado por detrás de la plataforma y todos comenzaron a festejar nuevamente con gritos y alentos, la joven era nada mas y nada menos que Rose, la hija del difunto Rugal Bernstein, muchos de los participantes se sorprendieron al verla inclusive Orochi y sus aliados desde arriba.

—NESTS ¿Dónde esta el Oráculo? –le cuestiono Saiki.

—No lo se acaso ¿No es ella? –replico Igniz señalándola con la mirada.

—No, ella es humana y no posee poder alguno. –aseguro Orochi mirándola fijamente. —Encuéntrenla. –ordeno.

Mientras tanto...

—Chizuru ¿Acaso ella no es el Oráculo? –le pregunto Kyo sin entender.

—Asi es... pero no lo entiendo. –respondió sorprendida.

—Es porque ella es la verdadera Rose que se encontraba de viaje, el Oráculo solo tomo prestada su forma. –le informo Ash sentado a su lado pero ¿Cuando había llegado?

— ¿De que lado estas Crimson? –le dijo Iori entre dientes, aun recordaba cuando le robo sus poderes.

—Del que yo quiera Yagami, desde ahora trabajo solo. –rio ante lo dicho Ash.

La hermosa joven parecía una Princesa salida de cuento de hadas, rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, cubiertas por rojas piedras preciosas y un vestido escotado del mismo color:

— _King of Fighters mundialmente es uno de los mejores torneos de artes marciales... –_ seguía hablando mientras era fotografiada y gravada por muchos periodistas de todo el mundo. —y asi _damos comienzo al combate ¡Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR! –_ otro estallido se escucho por todo el estadio y la joven se retiro junto con su hermano.

Los primeros en combatir eran Three Sacred Tresaures team vs Fatal Fury

¡Primer raund: Kyo Kusanagi vs Terry Bogard! –anuncio el arbitro, Kyo subió a la plataforma de inmediato y cuando Terry estaba a punto de hacerlo es empujado aun lado por el pelirrojo quien tomo su lugar en la plataforma, no era algo de sorprenderse, todo el mundo sabia que Iori deseaba esa pelea con Kyo mas que a nada, Terry pareció comprender y el haragán volvió a su lugar.

—No has sido llamado Yagami. –le dijo Kyo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Terminemos con esto Kyo. –se puso en posición Iori.

—Se...Señor usted debe bajarse no ha sido llamado, además se prohíbe a los participantes del mismo equipo competir entre ellos... –le comunico el arbitro nervioso por la mirada fría y penetrante del Yagami.

En lo alto del coliseo...

—deja que compiten NESTS, será divertido ver como se destruyen entre ellos. –le sugirió Saiki mostrando interés por la pelea y al momento Igniz tomo su radio dando el nuevo mensaje a uno de sus agentes.

Entre los participantes...

—Oh no alguien tiene que detenerlos. –dijo algo alterada Athena temiendo por la vida de ambos.

—Sabes que eso es imposible Athena. –le dijo Shingo.

—Es cierto, esos dos no cambiaran nunca. –siguió hablando Benimaru cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—No tienen remedio. –murmuro para si Goro.

Los jueces por órdenes superiores dejaron que Iori y Kyo pelearan...

— Te derrotare Kyo. –apretó fuertemente sus puños su eterno rival.

—Sólo piensas en eso – respondió Kyo con desgano —Han pasado años y no hemos cambiado en nada...

—Ha pasado toda una vida... ¿No lo haz comprendido? – dijo Iori, sus ojos magenta se encontraron con los marrones desafiantes de Kyo —Vivo por esto

— Esta bien Yagami, te daré el gusto– continuó Kyo con arrogancia. — Me aseguraré de ofrecerte una pelea digna. –dijo recordando que el pelirrojo había perdido sus poderes ya que fueron robados por Ash, Iori solo sonrió con cinismo.

—Asi será. – El pelirrojo ordenó a sus llamas aparecer y Kyo vio como las ¿Carmesí? y peligrosas llamas surgían de sus manos, todo el mundo menos Athena se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo color de llamas del pelirrojo ¿Qué significaba?

Kyo encolerizo al verlo, su fuego ya no era impuro sino como el, su poder en manos de su rival, se preguntó si ya era hora de tomar la vida de Yagami y terminar con el. Una ola flameante directo a Iori que lo envolvió y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Pero era obvio que esto no terminaba ahí, Iori corrió hacia el con lo cual Kyo lo evito con un gran salto cayendo sólo con el tiempo suficiente para poner una pose de defensa, ante el intempestivo ataque de una pila de fuego. Muy bien. Kyo también pensaba luchar en serio, así que cuando vio a Iori dispuesto a seguir con su ataque desde el aire, le recibió gustoso con una serie de golpes y patadas, todas emanando llamas rojas. Conocía el ataque. Sólo podía intentar defenderse, porque sabía que cualquier movimiento para liberarse sería inútil. Una pila de fuego naranja le dio la señal que estaba esperando. Pero cuando pensaba contratacar, Kyo no se encontraba ahí. Sólo atinó a voltear, para observar a Kyo lanzarle dos bolas de fuego desde el aire. Si bien la primera dio en el blanco, pudo evitar la segunda, siendo recibido por una patada flameante del castaño. Quiso retroceder, pero Kusanagi seguía con sus ataques, esta vez envuelto en fuego, una llamarada.

Sonrió. Si Kusanagi creía que le iba a ser tan fácil, estaba completamente equivocado. Aguardó el momento justo, y antes que le golpeara, con suma maestría tomó la cabeza de Kyo lanzándolo en un grácil movimiento, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, hecho que aprovechó Iori para conectarle golpes y arañazos al ya maltrecho cuerpo del moreno. Iori lo sabía, así que aprovechó para agarrarlo del cuello, arrastrarlo por el suelo mientras las flamas carmesí de Iori consumían nuevamente el cuerpo de su adversario y rematar con una pared roja. Eso debería ser suficiente para atontar a Kyo. Una patada la cual pudo evitar justo a tiempo le mostró cuán equivocado estaba. Y más cuando la siguiente, esta vez llameante le lastima mandándolo a volar por los aires. Pero Kyo no lo dejaría ahí. Lo persiguió y siguió atacando ferozmente entre patadas y puños. En algún momento, Iori observó con emoción, como las flamas volvían a adquirir ese orgulloso color dorado. Kyo estaba disfrutando la pelea.

Cayó pesadamente, luego que Kusanagi le propiciara un golpe de fuego desde el suelo. Iori retrocedió un poco, y Kyo le permitió recuperarse, igual, él necesitaba algo de aire que llenara sus pulmones. Iori sintió algo líquido saliendo de la comisura de los labios. Sangre. La escupió y limpió con su manga los restos que pudieran permanecer, poniéndose de pie, y adoptando nuevamente su pose de pelea. Si él se encontraba mal, Kyo tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones. Ahora, podía ver su pecho desnudo. La camisa y chaqueta ahora eran un recuerdo más. Podía ver los moretones y los rasguños, pero al parecer Kyo no les daba ninguna importancia y adoptaba la pose de pelea. Iori se lanzó para atacar, pero una pared de fuego le hizo considerar el ataque frontal. Usando su gran velocidad, logró esquivar la pila que amenazaba con quemarle. Kusanagi pareció sorprendido al verle. Su puño refulgió en su nuevo color de fuego carmesí y le golpeó en el rostro. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Kyo saliera volando varios metros lejos cayendo mal. Se sentía muy cansado, y su vista estaba empañada de rojo.

En lo alto del coliseo...

—No puede ser... –susurro con asombro y odio Orochi viendo a ambos rivales pelear y de pronto su mirada se clava en Athena. —Fuiste tú, lo liberaste... maldita –sus manos se transformaron en puños, se sentía humillado, ella se había atrevido a liberar a uno de sus hijos, a uno de sus mejores guerreros, ya su sangre maldita no circulara mas por las venas de ningún Yagami, podía sentirlo, la odio aun mas por ello. Saiki lo observaba detenidamente, nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido — Empiecen con el ataque. –ordeno.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No ibas a esperar hasta que anuncien al ganador? –le recordó Igniz.

—Cambie de opinión ¡Comiencen!

De la nada el cielo oscureció por completo y apareció Saiki parado en el medio de la plataforma junto con sus aliados Shion, Rimelo y Shroom que se encontraban vestidos de negro, toda la gente comenzó a preocuparse y de repente los agentes de NESTS comenzaron atacar a las personas que se encontraban en la tribuna con sus armas de fuegos, bien armados y todos salieron huyendo del coliseo aterrorizados, gritos de dolor se escuchaban, personas muertas, heridos, algunos periodistas valientes grababan las escenas, todo era un caos, los chicos KOF rescataban a las personas luchando contra los agentes de NESTS con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? –susurro Bao con agonía al ver a las personas ser asesinadas sin piedad, los hombres de Igniz eran demasiados.

—Bienvenidos al infierno luchadores King Of Fighters. –llamo la atención Saiki y comenzó a reír con burla.

—es ¡Ash Crimson! –exclamo Shingo.

—No, Saiki. –corrigió Elisabeth con odio.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Saiki para con esto de una vez! Los humanos no tienen nada que ver con esto. -grito furiosa Athena.

— ¡Atenea! Al fin volvemos a vernos –dijo Saiki. —Luces más joven y vulnerable de lo que imaginaba.

—Tú no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un maldito traid...

—Cuida tus palabras Athena. –la interrumpió Igniz saliendo de la oscuridad y con una daga dorada en sus manos. — ¿Sabes que es eso?

—Hai. –contesto Athena recordando unas escenas de luchas con Saiki en su pasado.

—Esta es la daga que puede convertirme en un dios inmortal. –dijo Igniz mirando el arma. —Ahora no la necesito para nada porque de todas formas lograre mi objetivo.

— ¿Qué? –cuestiono Athena y de pronto una luz blanca ilumino todo el estadio y unas ráfagas de viento empujo a todos los luchadores hacia atrás chocándose contra paredes y cosas, una figura se presento, el viento ceso, era...

—Orochi... –susurro Iori aborrecido, ahora Yamata en esta ocasión usaba una capa roja y negra con una mirada fría y sonrisa aterradora.

Continuara...

Si, se que tienen muchas dudas como ¿Quién en verdad es el Oráculo? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la voz que escuchaba Athena? ¿Enemiga o Amiga? ¿Cómo terminara esta batalla? Jeje de a poco lo irán descubriendo?

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	23. ¿Reglas?

**Capitulo XXIII**

"¿ _Reglas_?"

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver... Atenea. –le recordó el dios.

—Athena... –le corrigió la psíquica.

—Como sea. –contesto sin mucho interés Orochi. —Desde ahora reinare de todo el mundo y las reglas son simples...

— ¿Reglas? –cuestiono Chizuru con odio.

—Asi es, mi principal objetivo es acabar con todos los seres humanos y restablecer mi planeta tierra... como siempre tuvo que ser. –aclaro Yamata.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! –protesto Kyo a la defensiva.

—Sabia que dirían eso... es por eso que he creado las reglas. –los demás se miraron entre si desconfiados. — Regla N°1: Cada uno tendrá su propia pelea contra los oponentes de mi Clan que escogí, es por eso que nadie podrá entrometerse.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño Iori con enojo.

—Regla N°2: cada pelea serán uno a uno en diferentes dimensiones lineales del tiempo, el ganador podrá volver al presente mientras que el perdedor pasara toda una eternidad perdido en el espacio - tiempo, jamás podrá regresar. –prosiguió Saiki con una malévola sonrisa a lo cual atemorizo a algunos como a Bao, Shingo, Kensou, Kula abrazaba a su novio muy asustada.

—y por ultimo la Regla N°3: solo tienen cinco minutos asique les recomiendo imbéciles que no desperdicien su tiempo y no los decepcionen. –siguió hablando Igniz.

— ¡QUE! Nadie puede hacerlo en cinco minutos. –esta vez protesto Terry.

—Ese no es problema nuestro. –respondió Orochi. —Ahora que comience el verdadero combate... Atenea. –la llamo.

— ¡Que quieres! –exclamo de mala manera la psíquica.

—Tú tendrás el privilegio de pelear contra mi ¡Felicidades! –dijo irónicamente Yamata con una falsa sonrisa.

—Ya me lo esperaba. –respondió seria Athena.

—Entonces sube a la plataforma Princesa. –le propuso el dios, Athena estaba dispuesta hacerlo cuando fue detenida por el duro brazo del Yagami.

—No lo aras. –le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo.

—Es mi deber Iori. – le recordó ella. —Déjame cumplir con mi encomienda. –termino diciendo como suplica, los ojos del Yagami se abrieron un poco dejando que su novia subiera a la plataforma enfrentando a Orochi. —Aquí me tienes Yamata ¡Empecemos! –se coloco en posición.

—Bien. –y de un parpadeo Orochi hizo desaparecer a todos los chicos KOF incluyendo a sus aliados.

— ¡Iori! ¡Chizuru! ¡Chicos! –grito con desesperación Athena.

—Ellos están bien... al menos por el momento Princesa. –se burlo el dios.

— ¡Terminemos con esto Orochi!

—Asi será...

 _Continuara..._

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	24. Leona Orochi

**Capitulo XXIV**

 _"Leona Orochi"_

—Athena Asamiya... ese es tu nombre aquí ¿No es asi? – pregunto el dios, pero ella no contesto siguió mirándolo incrédulamente. —No debiste liberar al Yagami. –hablo de la nada. —El era mi mejor guerrero... mi sangre.

—Tu lo dijiste era...

— ¿Lo amas? –cuestiono, sabia la respuesta pero aun asi quería oírlo de sus propios labios aunque ¿doliese? — ¡CONTESTA!

—Hai... –susurro. —Lo amo más que a mi propia vida...

Y asi fue, dolió, como si le arrancasen el corazón en ese instante y lo destruyeran en pedazos, sus ojos lo traicionaron al dejar caer una lágrima.

—Se nota... aun no aprendiste a controlar tus emociones. –dijo secando esa lagrima.

—Igual tu. –volvió a susurrar sin malicia, sentía pena del dios que a pesar de todo aun la llevaba en su corazón.

—pero te falto una... –dijo con una mirada seria.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Leona. –sonrió con la mas pura maldad y de pronto se presento la militar en medio de ellos mas seria de lo habitual, parada colgándole del torso los brazos, hombros y cabeza. Además, tenía la piel gris y su cabello Azul se había tornado rosa oscuro.

—Leona, ¿Estás bien...? - Exclamó Athena queriendo acercarse.

Leona escupió un pequeño chorro de sangre. Volteó hacia donde estaba Athena. Sus ojos eran blancos.

—"¡No puede ser!" - pensó Athena. —Que mala suerte. -susurro — "¡El Riot blood!"

Leona corrió agachada hacia Athena. Con sus uñas intentó cortar a la psíquica, pero Athena había anticipado su ataque y la esquivó. Viendo que no la había alcanzado, intentó llegarle con una patada, pero fue inútil. Leona, bufando como toro al ver que erró a la psíquica, saltó y le quiso desgarrarle el pecho moviendo sus brazos en forma de una equis. Lo logró. Apenas alcanzó a tocar a Athena, no fue una herida profunda, pero sí lo cortó, y dolía.

Athena no quería hacerle daño, se maldecía por no haber anticipado esto antes, por no haberla liberado también como lo hizo con Iori. Orochi solo reía como si disfrutara de la pelea, destruyéndose entre ellas.

Pero ella ya no era Leona. Era un monstruo sediento de sangre, según el pacto, para volver a la normalidad tenía que matar a alguien. Athena iba retrocediendo paso a paso y fue detenida por uno de los lados de la plataforma. De pronto, Athena vio que Leona realizar una poderosa bola color roja con sus manos, Athena estaba muy herida, tal vez podía HASTA MATARLA.

Era ella o la endemoniada, Leona se dispuso a lanzarle la bola. Tomando una rápida decisión, Athena decidió hacerle frente. Le sujetó la mano y aventó la esfera roja lejos, haciendo que ésta estallara. Luego Athena la empujo al suelo quedando arriba de la fiera luchando con dificultad sujetó con una sola mano los brazos y con la que tenía libre realizaba una poderosa bola psíquica, cerró sus ojos.

— " Lo siento Leona, en verdad lo siento " –pensó.

Antes de hacerla estallar contra la esfera, Athena cambió de opinión disminuyendo la esfera.

—"No. ¡NO PUEDO! No soy asi. . –y fue en ese instante que una gota de sangre de Athena cayo sobre el rostro de Leona haciendo que esta grite de dolor, esa gota salió del pecho de Athena donde la militar la hirió con sus garras, la sangre había atravesado su uniforme de pelea y otras dos grandes gotas cayeron nuevamente hacia la cara de Leona, volvió a gritar aun mas fuerte como si esas gotas la quemaran, Athena se aparto levantándose y la vio tomándose de la cabeza, luchaba contra si misma se revolcaba del dolor sobre el suelo.

— ¡No me tendrás Orochi! —repitió una y otra vez Leona. — ¡YA NO MAS!

Grito a toda voz y una luz intensa la envolvió haciendo que una sombra negra se despegase de ella y también se vio pequeñas bolas verdes que giraban en su entorno volviendo a la normalidad, al tiempo cayo desmayada al piso.

Athena se acerco aun mas impresionada del como ella pudo controlar ese poder y que al fin pudo librarse de la maldición de Orochi.

— Bien hecho Leona... sin duda eres una gran guerrera. – dijo sin dejar de observarla y admirar su valor. —Eres libre al fin...

— ¡No es posible! –exclamo Orochi, todo había sucedido tan rápido. — ¡Cómo te ATREVISTE a liberar a mi MEJOR guerrera! –estaba realmente furioso.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desolado, oscuro y rocoso, encadenado de montañas interminables K' Dash caminaba con lentitud por el territorio inspeccionándolo.

— ¿Donde diablos estoy?

—En el desierto de Sahara –le comunico una voz irreconocible y al tiempo K' lo ve parado a metros de el...

—Igniz... –dijo su nombre con tanta rabia.

—El mismo mi querido clon fallado... soy tu contrincante, aunque prefería mas pelear con Kyo, el si es un buen oponente... no como tu a quien puedo derrotar fácilmente. –presumió muy seguro.

—Eso es lo que tu crees... –preparo sus flamas. — CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Sin embargo Terry se encontraba en la gran selva Amazónica acostado al pie de un árbol muy relajado tomando el fresco lo más tranquilo...

—Awwww... esto es vida. – sonrió satisfecho mientras estiraba sus brazos acomodándose para dormir cuando escucha un gruñido abrió sus ojos lentamente se encontró con la enorme cara de un tiranosaurio Rex quien rugió ferozmente — AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. –salió disparado siendo perseguido por el dinosaurio gritando y agitando sus manos siendo observado por Yashiro Orochi.

—pero que idiota... –susurro el rey celestial y de una piña mando al dinosaurio prehistórico lejos, Terry agitado se saco la gorra tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Valla... eres de los que divierten a sus oponentes antes de pelear. –se presento ante el.

— ¿Eh?... Yashiro. – lo miro extrañado. — ¿Tu...

—Si. –se apresuro en contestar. —soy tu contrincante.

—Fiuuuu, OK! -Lanzando la gorra al aire, como de costumbre.

En el medio del desierto de sal más grande del mundo estaba Chizuru mirando hacia la nada, el sol estaba intenso, la temperatura eran más de 40° y azotaba a la morena limpiando la transpiración de su frente con sus manos...

— ¿Tienes calor? –pregunto alguien por detrás de ella.

—Shermie. –logro distinguirla entre la luminosidad.

La ninja Mai Shiranui estaba parada en un lugar alto, muy alto y conocido para ella junto a su contrincante...

—Estamos en La Gran Muralla China, 200 años antes de Cristo. –le informo Rimelo.

—Lo se, no soy tonta. –le contesto de mala manera preparada a cualquier ataque.

En el polo norte, la dulce y tierna Kula Diamond se divertía jugando con unos pequeños y hermosos osos polares, sus nuevos amigos en ese amplio y blanco lugar...

— ¡Son tan lindossss! –reía mientas uno de ellos lambiaba su rostro delicadamente.

— ¡YA! –llamo la atención la agente NESTS. —Deja de jugar y comencemos niña que tenemos poco tiempo... –se quejo.

— ¡Ángel! –se apresuro en levantarse Kula, los ositos salieron asustados cuando vieron a la extraña con garras.

—Asi es TRAIDORA, Igniz se pondrá muy feliz cuando le diga que acabe contigo. –dijo sonriente en posición.

— ¿Igniz? Acaso no te gustaba K9999. AJAJAJAJA–se burlo la Princesa de hielo.

—Grrrrr ¡CALLA! –grito sonrojada buscando algo para golpearla.

La noche se volvió mas oscura, la lluvia que había comenzado caía mas intensa, los rayos y truenos eran aterradores y nada podía detener a los dioses guerreros que luchaban en el aire con todo su poder, Leona consiente ahora observaba la pelea con preocupación, el destino de la tierra estaba en juego y solo hay una sola esperanza... _Athena_.

 _CONTINUARA_...

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	25. El oráculo

**Capitulo XXV**

 _"El oráculo"_

Sin embargo Ash se encontraba admirando una de las 8 maravillas del mundo, Las cataratas de Iguazú.

—Es Hermoso... ¿Verdad? –dijo Shion apareciendo a su lado.

—Con que tú eres mi contrincante... –hablo el francés con desgano.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, no pienso pelear contigo. –dijo sin dejar admirar el paisaje, Ash se sorprendió a su respuesta, es el enemigo y ¿No quiere pelear?

—Explícate. –exigió.

—Tú tienes razón Ash este mundo esta bien tal y como esta. –le sonrió amigablemente.

—Shion... –susurro comprendiendo todo, no lo esperaba.

—Ya es hora Ash, vete... vuelve al presente –sugirió.

— ¿Cómo?

—En un minuto aparecerá un portal donde te llevara al presente...

—Espera, significa que gane sin pelear. –lo interrumpió. — ¿Qué sucederá contigo? – y de golpe recuerda las palabras de su ancestro Saiki... "Cada pelea serán uno a uno en diferentes dimensiones lineales del tiempo, el ganador podrá volver al presente mientras que el perdedor pasara toda una eternidad perdido en el espacio del tiempo, jamás podrá regresar..." — ¡No! No lo permitiré.

—Solo uno de nosotros puede cruzar el portal Crimson. ¡Entiéndelo! –grito, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse pero no había opción y de la nada apareció el portal en forma de circulo. —Ahora ve y ayuda a Athena acabar con Orochi. –el francés quedo confuso, congelado en su lugar, no quería dejarlo, fue su único amigo en ese maldito Clan, con el único que podía expresarse libremente, confiar, sin fingir, sin mentiras. —El portal se esta cerrando Ash ¡Hazlo!

—No lo hare... –respondió firme Crimson, Shion sin mas remedio cerro sus ojos y a velocidad de rayo arrojo al francés al agujero que desapareció de inmediato.

— ¡SHIOOOOON! –grito desesperado Ash, empuño varias veces golpeando el suelo de ese extraño lugar, se sentía inútil de no haber podido ayudar a su amigo, la rabia y el dolor lo consumían. Una mano femenina paso por su hombro.

—Ash... –susurro Elisabeth.

—Betty... –y en ese instante se tiro a sus brazos abrazándola, aliviado de verla a salvo, con vida, mientras ella lo contenía feliz, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. — ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto después al separase un poco de su amiga y echar un vistazo al lugar.

—En el monte Olimpo... eso creo. –le informo con una sonrisa, Ash pareció sorprendido. —pero no estoy sola, adentro del templo están los demás.

— ¿Los demás?

Iluminado por lavas ardientes que rodeaba el lugar rocoso Iori dio dos pasos, serio y desconfiado esperaba a su contrincante.

—Ya...Yagami – exclamó casi sin pensarlo Kyo, Iori pareció igual de sorprendido que él.

¿Qué demonios hacía Kyo Kusanagi en ese mismo lugar? era la última persona a quien esperó encontrar, Iori frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha atrapó el cuello de Kyo como si fuese una garra. Él Kusanagi se debatió defendiéndose del agarre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo recuerde las peleas eran individuales. -dijo finalmente con altivez soltándolo.

—No lo se, tal vez Orochi lo planeo. –respondió enojado el Kusanagi.

Una explosión surgió en el fondo de ese rio de lava lleno de luces salió de ahí Saiki quien se iba elevando hacia los rivales y se paro enfrente de ellos.

—Le pedí a Orochi pelear contra ustedes dos para hacer más interesante este combate, ya que con uno me aburriría fácilmente. –hablo Saiki lo mas normal.

—Maldito... –murmuro Kyo apretando sus puños al igual que Iori.

— ¿Saben donde estamos? Arriba de uno de los volcanes más grande del mundo. – sonrió con malevolencia el dios del tiempo.

En el templo de Zeus se encontraban los demás chicos KOF, quienes habían vencido a sus oponentes, al clan de Orochi.

— ¿Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos volver al presente? –se quejaba cansado Kensou sentado en el suelo, el con el poder del dragón logro vencer a Goenitz, se sentía muy satisfecho con su nuevo poder.

—Tal vez hay que esperar a los demás. –concluyo Chizuru.

— ¿Quiénes faltan? –cuestiono Ash.

—Iori, Kyo y el Idiota de Terry. –contesto Ryo, había vencido a Mukai y aumento considerablemente su poder de lucha.

— ¿Y si no lo lograron? ¿y si... murieron? –pensó triste Mai mientras Bao curaba sus heridas.

— ¡NO! Terry no esta muerto. – dijo apunto de llorar Mary contenida por Rock, quien también esta preocupado y de la nada apareció Terry Bogard pero no solo sino con la compañía de una hermosa mujer... pero no cualquier mujer sino del " _Oráculo_ ".

— ¡TERRY! –exclamo Mary feliz corriendo para abrazarlo, los demás estaban muy confusos ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Yo soy el Oráculo. –se presento. —Tome la forma del cuerpo de Rose para que Orochi no me reconociera, quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? y Porque lo harías. –cuestiono Ash desconfiado.

—Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, es lo único que puedo decir, tienen que seguirme y asi podrán salir de aquí. –contesto seriamente.

— ¿Es todo? No iremos a ningún lado contigo. –sentencio Elisabeth.

—Es cierto, puede ser una trampa. –siguió hablando K' concordando con ella.

—Tal vez ella era contrincante de Iori y Kyo y acabo con ellos. –supuso Chizuru enojada.

— ¡Alto ahí! –se coloco Terry en la defensiva adelante del Oráculo. —Ella sea quien sea salvo mi vida y no dejare que nadie le haga daño.

—Entiendo que no confíen en mi pero sin mi quedaran encerrados en este tiempo para siempre... –dijo el oráculo.

— ¿De que rayos hablas? –cuestiono Ralf.

— ¿Acaso creyeron que al ganar volverían al presente? –se rio irónicamente. —No conocen a Yamata, el jamás los dejaría volver, es por eso que estoy aquí, para regresarlos al tiempo actual. –les aseguro el Oráculo, los chicos se miraron entre si aun desconfiados. —Los que quieren volver al presente síganme.

—No, aun faltan Iori y Kyo, no me iré sin ellos. –dijo la sacerdotisa Kagura cruzada de brazos.

—Bien, entonces tendré que ir por esos dos... si es que aun están con vida –y fue asi que la viajera del tiempo desapareció utilizando la teletransportación.

 _CONTINUARA_...

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	26. La Princesa Athena

**Capitulo XXVI**

 _"La Princesa Athena"_

En el volcán "Estrecho de javas" año 1990...

Los guerreros se encontraban exhaustos, habían vencido al gran Saiki en 3 minutos y medio, sus trajes quedaron hecho harapos por la fuerte pelea, fue increíble a pesar del hombro dislocado de Iori y las dos heridas en la pierna de Kyo.

— Lo hicimos Yagami. –sonrió satisfecho Kyo sin importar el dolor que sentía. En ese momento apareció el portal cerca de ellos.

—Entra tu primero Kyo. –sugirió Iori.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? –le cuestiono el castaño desconfiado.

—Cobarde. –susurro el pelirrojo lanzándose hacia el agujero negro que se cerro por completo.

— ¡YAGAMI! –exclamo Kyo dando un solo paso cayo de rodillas, grito de dolor tomándose de la pierna, el volcán estaba a punto de erupción, la lava se elevaba mas y mas y el calor era insoportable ¿Sera mi fin?, se preguntaba el castaño.

— Joven. –lo llamo el Oráculo a su lado extendiendo su brazo. — Toma mi mano. –Kyo quedo asombrado de ver de quien se trataba. — Este lugar esta apunto de estallar ¡VAMOS! –y aun dudando Kyo tomo su mano confinando, era eso o la muerte y al instante desaparecieron.

En el templo de Zeus tiempo después...

—Bao y yo terminamos de curar a Yagami y a Kyo, se encuentran bien. –les comunico Kensou.

—Bien, ya estamos todos es hora de volver. –dijo el oráculo preparada para tele transportarlos.

—Espera. –la interrumpió Chizuru. —Ash ya que estas de nuestro lado creo que ya es hora que nos devuelvas nuestros poderes. –se dirigió hacia el francés.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado jeje. –se rio Ash y encendió una pequeña flama verde devolviendo el espejo Yata y el Magatama a sus verdaderos dueños.

Mientras tanto...

— ¡RINDETE ATENEA! –grito en un momento el dios, sin dejar de pelear contra la diosa. —Sabes muy bien que no puedes contra mi... ¡LO SABES!

—Es cierto pero aun asi ¡No me rendiré! –exclamo arrojando miles de bolas psíquicas sobre su pecho, aunque a Yamata no le hacían tanto daño, solo lo enfurecía mas y mas.

—Eso es Atenea, será a tu manera... –grito. —Lucharemos, como ¡Los guerreros primitivos que somos! –hizo una llamarada purpura convirtiendo ese fuego en una espada sobre su puño y cuando estaba a punto de atacar de pronto aparecieron todos los chicos KOF sobre la plataforma, Athena rio feliz al verlos.

—Imposible... –musito Orochi sumamente sorprendido, eso solo significaba solo una cosa "Su clan había sido derrotado" pero ¿Cómo lograron volver? y su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio junto con ellos a la traidora del Oráculo sonriendo triunfante.

—Hola Yamata. –le saludo sínicamente el Oráculo.

—"Esa voz..." –pensó Athena mirando a la interpretadora.

—Maldita. –le respondió serio Orochi, ella rio complacida. —Entiendo a Ash porque es humano, pero tú ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? -cuestiono ella, Yamata la miro desentendido. — ¿En verdad creíste que dejaría que mi única hija se casara contigo? -Orochi abrió sus ojos aun más.

—Metis... –susurro el dios impresionado, los demás escuchaban la conversación sin comprender aun.

—Asi es. –y allí fue cuando cambio el cuerpo Rose mostrando su verdadera imagen.

—Creí que Zeus te había desaparecido a causa de la profecía... –se callo de repente y río irónicamente. —Entonces el Oráculo que le profeso a Zeus fuiste tú.

—Si, yo fui quien le dijo a Zeus que el matrimonio entre tú y Atenea causaría una desgracia...

 _Flash back..._

— No puede ser... –se lamento el dios.

— Como acaba de escuchar Zeus, yo misma lo veo... si usted permite que ambos se casen nacerá un Dios fuerte y despiadado quien acabaría con todo el Olimpo y será quien también lo despoje de su trono y del imperio del cielo. –predijo el Oráculo.

— y ¿Qué me sugieres? –pregunto sin ánimos.

— Sepáralos... Orochi y Atenea no pueden crear a ese demonio... seria la combinación perfecta de ambos y la destrucción de no solo de todos nosotros sino también de la misma tierra. –aseguro ella.

— Seguiré tu consejo, nadie me despojara de nada...

 _Fin del Flash back..._

— Todo fue mentira, lo inventaste... todo. –escupió cada palabra de odio, resentimiento salida de la boca de Orochi, todo hubiera sido diferente si ella no hubiera deducido esa profecía.

— Entonces tu eres... mi madre?- murmuro la diosa de armaduras doradas queriendo acercarse.

— Lo soy Atenea, soy tu madre. –le sonrió, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de ella y sin pensarlo Athena fue a ella y la abrazo con tanta fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello al cual el abrazo fue correspondido.

— Ahora lo recuerdo... nunca te vi físicamente pero te sentí, siempre estuviste ahí protegiéndome y ayudándome... esa voz... –dijo Athena llorando, recordando...

 _Flash back..._

 _—"¿Cómo puedes permitir que una simple guerrera de Orochi te lastime de esa forma? A ti una DIOSA, una GUERRERA!"- le dijo mentalmente una voz que le resulto familiar. — No dejes que te humille de esta manera... ¡Acaba con ella! ¡Acaba con los hijos de Orochi! ¡Hazlo!_

Athena recordó la pelea contra Leona como también su vida en el Olimpo... su encierro en la mazmorra...

— _Tengo que salir de aquí. –pensó mientras observaba las gruesas y fuertes paredes rocosas en donde estaba. — ¡Psycho ball! –lanzo y no salió nada, se dio cuenta que el lugar era especial y le impedían utilizar sus poderes. —Maldito Orochi, es muy astuto._

 _La puerta de su cautiverio se abrió y ella por su puesto se puso a la defensiva, vio a una mujer encapuchada en la entrada, no se lograba reconocerla pero sostenía una bolsa de trapo color marrón oscuro y las arrojo a los pies de Atenea y de golpe se cerro la puerta. Desconfiada tomo la bolsa y la abrió y se encontró con sus armas, su espada y su escudo, se alegro y recordó..._

 _Fin del Flash back..._

 _—_ Eras tu... –afirmo Athena terminando de abrazarla sin dejar de admirarla, su madre era muy parecida a ella, una mujer pura y hermosa.

 _—_ Asi es mi niña. –acaricio sus cabellos lilas con una mirada brillante, orgullosa de su hija fuerte como su padre y bella como la misma Metis.

Los demás eran testigos de ese bello encuentro, ahora lo entendían todo en cambio Orochi ya estaba arto de tanta dulzura.

 _—_ Madre e hija, que cuadro más emocionante. –se hizo escuchar falsamente Yamata interrumpiendo. _—_ Lastima que dure tan poco tiempo.

Athena coloco enfrente de sus amigos sacando su espada enfrentando a Orochi...

 _—_ Atenea olvídalo, no podrás ganarle. –dijo Metis y todos voltearon a verla ¿Acaso dio todo por vencido?

 _—_ Pero...

 _—_ Yo puedo lograr que te hagas mas fuerte convirtiéndote en la Diosa más poderosa de los 4 mundos. –aseguro y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, aun mas Orochi.

 _—_ ¿De que hablas medre? –cuestiono Athena como si fuera lo mas irónico del mundo.

 _—_ Con ayuda de una fiel amiga de otra dimensión "La Princesa Athena", tu ancestro se remarcara en ti.

 _—_ ¿La Princesa Athena? ¿Mi ancestro? –cuestiono sin entender Athena.

 _—_ ¡QUE! –exclamo Yamata. _—_ No puedes hacer eso, no puedes invocarla.

 _—_ ¿Tienes miedo Orochi? –sonrió Metis. _—_ Recuerda que hace tiempo que no me has visto, mis fuerzas han aumentado y créeme que tengo ese poder.

Y como fantasma fue hasta Athena envolviéndola, dando giros alrededor de la guerrera, luces celestiales blancas ayudaron a ocultarla mientras partes del cuerpo de la nueva Athena se lograba ver, la diosa de armaduras se había transformado en la Princesa Athena, usaba solo una hermosa bikini roja que remarcaban bien sus atributos, unas sandalias de tiras envueltas en sus piernas sus cabellos ondulados se movían al compas del viento, una llamativa corona con un par de alas pequeñas en un costado de su cabeza, una espada dorada que sostenía en su mano derecha y un pequeño escudo de forma de corazón sobre su otra mano que tenia grabado en el centro un dibujo del monte olimpo.

 _—_ A...Athena... –tartamudeo con la boca abierta Kensou al ver a su amiga totalmente distinta. Aun no creían lo que acaban de suceder.

 _—_ Princesa Athena. –le corrigió la extraña joven con una mirada distinta a la de Athena, ya no era la original sino otra. _—_ Vengo de un mundo muy diferente a este.

 _—_ Esta no es tu pelea, vete y vuelve a tu mundo mágico. –le advirtió Orochi.

 _—_ Te equivocas, es mi pelea ya que Athena y yo formamos un solo ser, ambas ancestros de Atenea, la verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar. –dijo decidida la Princesa.

—Bien, entonces te demostrare quien es el mejor Princesa porque yo ¡Soy el Rey de este mundo!

Athena y Yamata dieron un salto hacia arriba parecían que estaban flotando en el aire y sacaron sus respectivas armas. La espada de filo invertido contra la poderosa espada de fuego.

Ambos peleadores se pusieron en posición de pelea y se estudiaron. Los demás chicos se quedaron impactados, los guerreros se estudiaron varios segundos hasta que de la nada los dos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Se oyó un choque y los Peleadores ahora estaban en lados opuestos.

 _—_ "El primer golpe" –pensó Elisabeth mientras veía como Athena y Orochi volteaban a verse y a constatar los resultados. Una cortada apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Athena. La capa de Yamata se desgarró.

—Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como aparentas. –rio Orochi al verla sangrar un poco.

Athena furiosa se abalanzó sobre Yamata, quien solo se hizo a un lado y chocaron una y otra y otra vez sus espadas con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, la lucha era encarnizada ya había pasado mas de una hora y al parecer Orochi se veía cansado pero no lo mostraba y Athena seguía intacta como su espada mas filosas y ardiente que nunca.

—Te ves cansado Yamata, presiento que terminare contigo mucho antes de lo que esperaba. –sonrió con burla la Princesa.

 _—_ ¡VAMOS ATHENA TU PUEDES! –la alentó su fiel amigo Kensou.

Sus espadas volvieron a chocar con la misma fuerza y en cada golpe explotaban las flamas purpuras de Orochi contra el poder psíquico de la Princesa Athena.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Se notaba en sus caras que ambos iban a buscar el triunfo, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Los chicos KOF estaban atónitos de la gran pelean que estaban viendo, algunos nerviosos, preocupados y otros como Iori Yagami se aguantaban las ganas de intervenir cuando veía a la Princesa recibir golpes, pero ¿Hasta cuando aguantaría?

—Iori, serénate... –lo tranquilizo Chizuru. —siento que aun Athena no ha mostrado todo su poder.

—Si es cierto, ¡Lo lograra! –exclamo Bao feliz.

 _—_ ¡ATHENA! ¡YA DEJATE DE JUEGOS Y ACABA CON EL! –le grito su mejor amiga Metis.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Con que estabas jugando! –le reprocho Kyo entre dientes como los demás, esto no es para tomarlo como un juego.

 _—_ Que pena y yo que me quería divertir... –balbució aburrida la Princesa. _—_ Bueno Yamata ya es hora de que te envié al inframundo, saluda a Perséfone de mi parte. –sonrió malévolamente Athena creando una gran, enorme y poderosa esfera psíquica que apuntaba a Orochi quien no tenia escapatoria ya que algunas diminutas y letales bolas lo rodeaban impidiéndole la salida, por primera vez estaba asustado, era su fin?, y lo peor derrotado por una niña infantil y egoísta como la Princesa del castillo victoria. _—BINGGGG BANGGG PSYCHO ARROWWWW –_ grito a toda voz cuando estaba a punto de lanzar, su transformación se deshizo volviendo hacer Athena la diosa de armaduras doradas.

 _—_ Ah no, pero que paso... –se lamento Athena, cuando estaba a punto de derrotarlo.

 _—_ ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Metis?! –cuestiono Mai desesperada.

 _—_ Pues... su fuerza se ha debilitado bastante con esta batalla ya que ella permanece a otro mundo y otra gravedad, todo lleva un colapso de tiempo- espacio. Lo siento, no tome en cuenta eso –se apresuro en contestar Metis.

 _—_ Vaya, vaya... creo que estas en graves problemas Princesa. –se burlo el dios.

 _—_ A si pues admite que te hice temblar. –le recordó Athena.

 _—_ Solo si tú admites que ya no tienes fuerza, ríndete suplícame de rodillas que perdone la vida de tus amigos, tal vez me compadezca y termine tomándolos como mis siervos. –rio a carcajadas Orochi.

 _—_ Te equivocas aun me queda fuerzas para mandarte al otro mundo asi que prepárate. –dijo muy segura Athena y volvieron a pelear espadazos en el aire.

 _—_ Woow Athena es sorprendente a pesar de haber vuelto a ser la misma no se ve cansada y parece que recupero sus fuerzas. –aseguro Shingo.

 _—_ ¿Acaso eres Idiota? –le dijo Iori serio, Shingo parpadeo varias veces sin entender. _—_ Lo que acaba de decir Athena fue solo vanidad.

 _—_ Iori tiene razón, su poder disminuyo, apenas puede conservar su transformación como Diosa guerrera y lo peor de todo es que Orochi ya lo sabe. –respondió Metis.

 _—_ Maldición _._ –susurro Kyo observando la pelea.

 _—_ Te lo hare mas fácil Atenea arrójame tu mejor técnica ¡HAZLO! –la provoco el dios estirando sus brazos.

 _—_ Lo hare... –y en ese momento cerro sus ojos reuniendo sus energías. _— ¡_ FENIX PSIQUICO!

Athena creo un gran fénix alrededor de ella que fue lanzado a Orochi quien fue lanzado contra la tribuna. La Diosa cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose del suelo, respiraba agitadamente, realmente estaba agotada, sus energías se agotaron e instantáneamente volvió a su traje de colegiala como Athena Asamiya, se lamento aun mas por haberle hecho caso a la Princesa Athena y haber perdido tiempo jugando cuando pudo tranquilamente acabarlo.

 _—_ Athena... –susurro Iori triste ¿Todo estaba perdido?

—Eso no puede estar pasando...-susurro Mai preocupada.

 _—_ Rayos... –se maldijo la psíquica casi llorando, sabia muy bien que ya no lograría vencer a Orochi, se sentía inmune y débil.

 _—_ Ya no eres tan poderosa, no eres nada. –le dijo telepáticamente Orochi parado al frente de ella, Athena levanto su cabeza para verlo a los ojos. _—_ Recuerdas, he estado en esa misma posición hace miles de años atrás... Tú mataste ese amor Atenea, lo mataste...

 _Flash back..._

— ¡No! –grito Orochi haciéndose ver por ambos.

—Yamata retírate. –le ordeno el gran dios.

—Por favor Orochi, no compliques las cosas. –suplico ella.

—Yo no la complico... ¡El lo hace! –apunto a Zeus. —Te quiere apartar de mí por una estúpida profecía.

— ¿Profecía?- miro sin comprender a su padre, sabia que había algo más en todo esto.

—El Oráculo hace poco profeso que si te desposaba con Orochi en un futuro tendrían un niño, mejor dicho un demonio que acabara con todo mi pueblo tomando mi lugar y yo eso no voy a permitirlo. –dijo Zeus.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... Atenea y yo no vamos a permitirlo. –aseguro queriendo tomar la mano de ella, pero Atenea se negó.

—Lo siento Yamata... pero no puedo. –dijo ella bajando su vista, muy triste. —Amo a mi padre y a nuestra nación... no quiero que eso suceda, entiende.

—Creí que... –susurro. —No me hagas esto por favor no lo hagas. –pidió, Atenea se asombro al igual que Zeus ¿Orochi pidiendo por favor? Aun mas cuando se arrodillo ante ella y se aferro a su cintura, sentía sus húmedas lagrimas sobre su vientre. —Te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie... no me dejes. –suplico una y otra vez, Atenea se compadeció de el acariciando su cabello al cual ella no tenia idea de lo provocaba en el y se agacho para estar a la misma altura que el tomando de su rostro y sonrió tiernamente.

—Siempre supe que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad se escondía este dios sensible que veo ahora. –este le correspondió la sonrisa con esperanza. —Eres fuerte y podrás seguir adelante sin mi porque... el amor no se creo para una diosa devota como yo. –con sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas se levanto al igual que el dios defraudado y cuando quiso alejarse Orochi la tomo de la muñeca y con suma brusquedad la atrajo a el, la miro a los ojos con rabia, con odio.

—Nunca me habían humillado de esta manera, nunca. –remarco sus palabras, daban miedo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija! –lo amenazo Zeus tomando uno de sus rayos, este era dorado y resplandeciente, Orochi empujo a la diosa a un lado que cayo al suelo y un trueno se escucho.

Zeus no dudo en arrojar su rayo hacia el pero Orochi logro controlarlo y el rayo dio una vuelta reversa directo al gran dios quien lo golpeo con su brazo y fue a dar directo al techo, luego un viento muy fuerte lo atrajo hasta Yamata quien lo tomo del cuello y con una de sus manos extrajo su alma pura y blanca, la deshizo con su puño en el momento. Un dios no lo es sin su alma y con un grito desgarrador Zeus desapareció. Todo pareció ser tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Atenea actuar quedo congelada en su lugar tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

—Pa.. Padre. –murmuro tomando la corona de olivos, lo único que quedo de el.

—El mismo se lo busco. –dijo caminando hacia al trono y ocupar el lugar que perteneció a Zeus. —De ahora en adelante me perteneces Princesa, me serás fiel, me respetaras y me obedecerás en todo quieras o no...

 _Fin del Flash back..._

—Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora... esto es lo que haz logrado. –susurro Yamata.

—No, tu lo hiciste... cada uno elige su propio destino. –le contesto Athena al derramar una lagrima.

—Aun recuerdo ese beso, en cada minuto de mi maldita existencia no logre sacar de mi mente ese momento...

Debajo de la plataforma...

— ¿Porque diablos se miran tanto? –pregunto Iori algo inquieto.

—Están utilizando la telepatía Yagami. –le informo Ash. —Es un don que solo los dioses utilizan.

—Todo termino Atenea, tu fin ha llegado. –hablo Yamata subiendo lentamente una de sus manos.

 _—_ Esta pelea aun no ha terminado... –se levanto Athena en posición de combate, Orochi abrió sus ojos con asombro, a pesar de saber que no lograra vencerlo tiene el valor de enfrentarlo.

—No seas estúpida. –hablo con enojo.

—Aun no esta todo perdido, aun me queda la Henki-lama... – y se tele transporto hacia donde estaban sus amigos. —es hora ¡HAREMOS LA HENKI- LAMA!

 _CONTINUARA..._

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	27. Lo hice, lo hicimos

**Capitulo XXVII**

 _"Lo hice, lo hicimos"_

—Aun no esta todo perdido, aun me queda la Henki-lama... – y se tele transporto hacia donde estaban sus amigos. —es hora ¡HAREMOS LA HENKI- LAMA!

— ¿La Henki-lama? –pregunto confusa Chizuru.

 _Flash back..._

—Vaya... ahora entiendo porque Orochi y tu son enemigos mortales... el asesino a tu padre, Zeus. –rompió el silencio Chizuru.

— Acabo con todo mi mundo... el reino del cielo, el Olimpo. –susurro triste la psíquica mientras Bao curaba sus heridas. — Y lo peor es que...

— ¿Qué Athena? –se apresuro en preguntar Kyo.

— Que no se si con esta transformación de diosa guerrera podre ganarle. –les comunico defraudada de si misma y todos se miraron entre si, confusos.

— por todos los santos, no diga eso. –dijo Elisabeth con temor.

— Eres nuestra única esperanza. –siguió diciendo Mai.

— Lo se, lo se. –se levanto de inmediato presionada dando vueltas y se quedo mirando el cielo por la ventana que comenzaba amanecer. — pero Orochi recuperara sus poderes, se que lo hará y será difícil.

— Podemos volver a sellarlo. –sugirió Iori.

— Una vez que este completamente en cuerpo y alma en este mundo ya todo será inevitable. –le respondió Athena. — El poder de un dios no tiene límites. –todos bajaron su cabeza como si no hubiera solución al problema, resignados.

— ¡No! –llamo la atención Terry. — Si luchamos todos juntos podemos acabarlo. –dijo muy seguro animándolos.

— ¡No digas estupideces! –le dijo furiosa Leona. — Orochi es un dios inmortal con poderes sobrenaturales nos eliminara fácilmente...

— ¡Espera Leona! –interrumpió Athena. — Tal vez Terry tenga razón.

— ¿A que te refieres? –cuestiono la soldado.

— La Henki -lama. –contesto la psíquica.

— ¿¡La Henki-lama!? -dijeron todos al unísono.

— Asi es, la Henki-lama es una técnica muy especial que solos lo realizaron los 12 dioses del olimpo pero conmigo es mas que suficiente. –se alegro en informar Athena esperanzada.

— ¡Estamos salvados! –grito Kula felizmente abrazando a K'.

— ¿En que consiste esa técnica? –pregunto Chizuru con interés al igual que los demás.

— Los dioses se reunían todos en un círculo y con mucha concentración dejaban fluir sus poderes en el centro realizando una esfera que aumentaba cada vez mas y mas su tamaño cada vez que absorbía mas y mas poder que extraía de cada uno hasta debilitarlos, Artemisa quien estaba en el centro perdió contacto con nosotros, no aguanto sostener tanto poder y... murió en ese instante. –anuncio con tristeza lo ultimo. — Es por eso que no volvimos hacerla.

— Lo lamento. –susurro Mai como consuelo al cual Athena solo sonrió.

— Pero... –musito la psíquica algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Hay algo mas? –pregunto Iori, mas bien lo afirmo conociéndola.

— Es mejor dejarlo como ultima opción, la Henki-lama como poderosa también puede ser destructiva, si no la controlamos podríamos acabar con el planeta entero, seria el final. –volvió a comunicar Athena y se escucho algunos maldecir.

— Sin embargo... Acabaría con Orochi ¿No es asi? –le cuestiono K' a la psíquica a que los demás lo miraron con asombro.

— Si, Estoy segura que esa energía acumulada podrá acabar con Yamata no Orochi, si es recibida directamente a el. A si es amigos el poder de cada uno de los 12 guerreros mas poderosos del mundo terminara con su maldita vida. –dijo firmemente al cual todos quedaron conforme a lo dicho.

 _Fin del Flash back..._

— ¡CLARO! Era nuestra última opción. –se acordó también Terry.

— ¡Bien pensado! –exclamo Metis.

— ¡TODOS EN POSICION! –ordeno Chizuru.

Los 12 guerreros más fuertes: Iori, Kyo, K', Kula, Terry, Elisabeth, Chizuru, Mai, Ryo, Mary, Leona y Ralf. Rodearon a la psíquica en forma de circulo aumentaron sus poderes.

—La Henki-lama ¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! –rugió Orochi lanzando miles de proyectiles saliendo se sus manos hacia los chicos KOF quienes volaron hacia atrás a causa de la explosión tropezándose contra los escombros.

—Maldito demonio... –maldijo una y otra vez K' tratando de levantarse.

—Asi no podremos realizar esa técnica. –dijo Kula sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

—Yo lo distraeré por un tiempo... Ash ocuparas mi lugar. -dijo Kyo.

—Esta bien Kusanagi. –le respondió Crimson.

—No, yo lo hare. –afirmo Iori haciendo presente sus llamas, quería pelear.

—NO, te necesitamos Yagami. –le rogo Kagura. —Deja que Kyo se encargue de eso.

—Grrrr. –contesto de molesto deshaciendo sus flamas.

—Volvamos a intentarlo. –sugirió Chizuru y los demás volvieron a realizar la técnica una vez mas con Ash en el lugar de Kyo.

—dije... ¡QUE NO! –volvió a gritar Yamata queriendo lanzar una llamarada purpura que fue bloqueada por las flamas de Kyo Kusanagi.

—Primero tendrás que derrotarme Orochi, soy tu nuevo contrincante ahora. –sonrió arrogante el heredero Kusanagi colocándose en posición.

Mientras tanto los chicos reunían el máximo de sus fuerzas conservando sus ojos cerrados, Mai toma su abanico y hace un arco de fuego y lo arroja

Directamente a una pequeña bola psíquica que Athena tenía suspendida en sus manos, su color lila cambio a carmesí, la técnica " _Pilar Geyser"_ deTerry acumulo energía en sus puños para después lanzarlo también a la esfera, Ryo disparo el " _Kou hou ken_ ", Kula un " _Proyectil de Copo de nieve_ **"** a una velocidad más grande que el segundo " _Heat drive_ **"** K' concentra una gran cantidad de fuego en su guante, y rápidamente y lanza sus llamas a una velocidad impresionante, Ash lanza una onda de fuego verde, luego le toco su turno a Leona quien lanzo una " _Bola de Corte_ **"** creo una bola de energía rodeado de varias hojas de energía y también lo arrojo. Chizuru utiliza " _el espejo Yata_ " que hace un reflejo sobre ella misma arrojando una esfera de luz. Y por ultimo Iori, quien utilizo el poder del " _Magatama_ " arrojo sus flamas.

La esfera crecía considerablemente de tamaño hasta llegar a un color celeste. Athena se retorció de dolor doblegando sus piernas sentía que sus manos ardían al sostener tanto poder.

—"Debo aguantar... tengo que hacerlo, dependen de mi..." –meditaba Athena volviendo a levantarse, prosiguiendo.

Mientras tanto Kyo vs Orochi...

—ATHENA, HAS TERMINADO YA. –grito el castaño cansado mientras peleaba.

— ¡TEN PACIENCIA KYO! No sabes lo difícil que me resulta sostener esto. –le regaño la psíquica.

— ¡¿PACIENCIA?! –se quejo dándole una patada al dios, quien enojado lo tomo del cuello.

—Esto es por haberte atrevido a sellarme. –y lo arrojo lejos con un fuerte viento mientras le arrojaba miles de rayos certeros al castaño que revoto sobre el suelo gravemente herido.

—Maldito hijo de... –dijo Kyo tratando le levantarse tomándose de uno de los bancos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y aun asi se puso de pie en posición.

— ¿Aun sigues vivo Kusanagi? –rio con burla Yamata.

—Falta poco un más... tan solo un poco mas... resiste Kyo. –pensaba Athena mientras que los chicos se estaban debilitando, no daban mas, sus energías se estaban agotando. Orochi le estaba dando una paliza a Kyo destrozándolo, Yamata lo tomo del pelo levantándolo para arrancarle su alma con sus manos...

— ¡¿YA ESTA?! –pego un grito Athena abrió sus ojos de golpe, los KOF cayeron débiles al suelo. La psíquica sostenía una poderosa esfera eléctrica.

—No es posible... –Orochi dejo caer a Kyo al piso sorprendido. Athena apunto la esfera hacia el dios preparada para lanzarla.

— ¡¿QUITATE DE AHÍ KYO?! No podre arrojársela si tu estas. –dijo Athena, pero Kyo por mas que quiera no podía mover ni un musculo, trataba pero era IMPOSIBLE.

—No puedo... ¡LANZALA! ¡OLVIDATE DE MÍ! –grito Kyo, ya no le importaba nada, ni su propia vida.

—Pero... –dijo triste la psíquica, dudando.

—Athena, el destino de la tierra depende de ti. –le dijo mentalmente su madre, Metis.

— ¿Serias capas Atenea? De asesinar a uno de tus propios amigos. –le decía Orochi, quería que cambiara de opinión.

— ¡NO LO ESCUCHES ATHENA! ¡HAZLO! –siguió gritando Kusanagi aguantando su dolor.

—Perdóname Kyo... –estaba apunto de arrojar la esfera cuando apareció corriendo IORI tomando al Kusanagi de la chaqueta y con su ultimas fuerzas se lanzaron hacia el otro lado de la plataforma.

— ¡ARROJA ESO DE UNA VEZ ATHENA! –exclamo Iori.

La psíquica aun asombrada de su novio sin pensar lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la Henki- lama a Orochi, se escucho un gran estruendo, un espantoso grito de Yamata desasiéndose, los chicos refugiándose con lo que encontraban, luces celestiales cubriéndolo el lugar, luego todo fue silencio.

La luz de la tarde volvió aclarar la tierra y se veía todo el lugar o lo que quedaba del torneo KOF.

—Lo hice... lo hicimos. –sonriendo débilmente Athena de la nada cae de espaldas cansada, los chicos la rodean admirando a su amiga, su heroína.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? –le extendió su mano Mary.

— Creo que si. –acepto la ayuda de Mary parándose.

—Lo lograste Athena, acabaste al fin con Orochi. –se complació Chizuru.

— ¡La tierra ha sido salvada de nuevo! –exclamo Kensou.

— ¡Estuviste genial! –la abrazo Kula.

—Genial no es nada estuvo ¡EXPLENDIDA! –la abrazo también Mai.

—Auch, chicas no olviden que aun estoy débil. –expreso Athena.

—Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir pero necesito ayuda. –protesto Kyo desde el suelo, todos comenzaron a reírse, menos K' y Iori quien estaba un poco alejado de ellos con su típica pose y con las manos en los bolsillos. Bao corrió hacia el Kusanagi para curar sus heridas.

—Yagami tú me salvaste la vida... gracias. –expreso Kyo, aun sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo a su rival.

—Ya te dije que seré yo quien acabe contigo Kyo. –contesto con una de sus torcidas sonrisas alejándose de su enemigo.

—No cambias. –sonrió también Kyo.

Cerca de ahí...

—Athena has derrotado a Yamata como una verdadera diosa guerrera, gracias a tu valor los humanos están a salvo. –Le dijo Metis. —Es hora de volver.

— ¿Volver? –repitió Athena.

— ¿¡VOLVER!? –exclamaron todos con sorpresa. Iori se dio vuelta al escucharlos.

—Asi es, al Olimpo a reinar el imperio del cielo junto con tus hermanos –aseguro tomando una de sus manos. —A nuestro mundo...

—Nuestro mundo... –susurro triste Athena. —pero ahora este es mi mundo, donde pertenezco... tengo a mis amigos, mi familia, mi equipo, mi carrera y sobre todo encontré el amor. Comprende madre...

—Comprendo.- contesto también triste la diosa madre acariciando la mejilla de su hija. —Sabes muy bien que siempre estere cerca y si algún día deseas volver las puertas del Olimpo estarán abiertas para ti.

—Lo se. –y se unieron en un cálido y emocionante abrazo.

—Prométeme que serás muy feliz. –le dijo después del abrazo para tomarla de las manos.

—Lo prometo...

—Bueno... ya es hora de irme hay mucho que hacer y un deber que cumplir. –se apresuro en decir separándose un poco de Athena, temía que al seguir teniendo contacto con ella, jamás podría apartarse de su lado.

Una brillante luz de diamantes aparece entorno de la diosa desapareciendo...

— ¡MIS VALIENTES GUERREROS! –se dirigió al grupo KOF. —Sigan protegiendo la tierra y yo los bendeciré desde el cielo. –sonrió y acto seguido desapareció.

—Adiós madre... –saludo Athena al cielo para hacerla saber que se trataba de ella.

 _CONTINUARA..._

 _Próximo capitulo el gran FINAL xD_

 **ATT. Miya n_n***

 **...·:·:·:·:·…**


	28. Final

**Capitulo XXVIII**

" _El final"_

Ya había pasado más de cuatro años desde la pelea contra orochi. Athena se había convertido en la esposa del líder del clan Yagami, quien en este momento se encontraba entrenando junto con su hijo, un niño de cabello rojo fuego y ojos turquesa al fin había logrado a los cuatro años a lo que a su padre logro a los siete "Encender las flamas".

—Lo hice ¡LO HICE! –exclamo el niño feliz presumiéndole sus flamas a su padre que salían de sus manitas, Iori lo miro con orgullo, su heredero cada día lo sorprendía mas de la rapidez con la que aprende.

—Bien hecho, pero debo advertirte que este es el comienzo de tu entrenamiento. –le sonrió agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo. —Algún día tú serás el nuevo líder de nuestro clan y como mi heredero debes estar muy bien preparado, no olvides que un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad.

—Lo se... pero ¿En verdad cree que seré asi de fuerte como tu? –dudo el chico.

—No lo creo, estoy completamente seguro y sabes porque.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo me encargare de ello. –el niño sonrió complacido abrazando a su padre.

—Gracias papa.

Athena vio la hermosa escena en el jardín, ese mini Iori había cambiado sus vidas, lo amaban más que a nadie.

— ¡MAMA! –y fue corriendo a los brazos en cuanto la vio recibiendo besos y caricias por parte de ella.

—Ya aprendí a encender las flamas, mira. –le mostro también a ella, muy contento. — ¡Ahora podre participar en los torneos KOF!

—Aun eres muy pequeño Zuko, debes esperar. -le aconsejo ella a lo que el chico entristeció pero como madre sabia como cambiar ese animo. —Creo que mi niño adorado merece rico un premio. –sospecho Athena.

— ¡SI! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!

—Ve, pídele a Noris que prepare. –se levanto ella y el niño salió corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión.

—Y ¿Yo no merezco ningún premio? –dijo Iori mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

— ¿Qué te parece si te lo entrego esta noche? –cuestiono divertida girando para ver al hombre que la ha enamorado desde aquel día que se presento en ese bar para interrogarlo y termino descubriendo que lo amaba, desde entonces el había cambiado muchísimo.

—Me parece perfecto. –y se fundieron en un solo beso lleno de ternura y amor, un amor único e infinito.

Mientras tanto Kyo Kusanagi andaba en motocicleta por las calles de Madrid, ya hacia 3 años que vivía en España y comenzó una nueva vida tratando de olvidarse de Athena a quien aun amaba. Iba directo a su apartamento, le faltaba poco para llegar cuando de repente se le cruza una joven en el medio de la calle que andaba en patineta, Kyo logra frenar a tiempo pero la chica perdió el equilibrio y callo hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, solo me distraje por un momento. –se disculpo ella mientras que el la ayudaba a levantarse. —Soy muy torpe.

— ¿Te encuentras bien...- y Kyo quedo impactado, esa joven era el vivo retrato de Athena solo que ella lucia su cabello mas corto de color rosa y los ojos del mismo color.

—Si, no te preocupes. –sonrió, hasta en su sonrisa se parecían al de la psíquica. —oye tu no eres ¿Kyo Kusanagi? ¿El luchador de los torneos KOF?

—Asi es. –musito aun sorprendido.

—Woow! No lo creo, Soy tu admiradora, te sigo desde que comenzaste a participar en KOF'94, eres muy fuerte. –se expreso emocionada ella.

—pues gracias... –se sonrojo un poco. — ¿Vives en este edificio?

—Si.

—Yo también.

—Eso quiere decir que somos vecinos, pues me presento me llamo Emily Watson. –le extendió la mano ella.

—Kyo Kusanagi –recibió su saludo cordialmente.

— ¡Te invito a almorzar! Hare un delicioso file de pescado con arroz. ¿Qué dices? –dijo tomando su patineta.

—Me encantaría. –acepto y ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio. —Emily por las dudas ¿tienes alguna hermana o pariente en Japón? –pregunto mientras caminaba.

—Claro que no, solo tengo cinco hermanos ya los conocerás...

Y asi fue como Kyo encontró el amor, tiempo después Kusanagi volvió a Southtown y presento a Emily como su nueva novia a sus padres, era feliz, todos los eran y los guerreros KOF volvieron a encontrarse en la fiesta de casamiento de Mai y Andy, todos festejaban ese gran acontecimiento, reunidos riendo recordando viejos tiempos cada familia en su mesa, nadie falto ni siquiera yo quien fui con mi prometida la hermosa Elisabeth Blanctorche a quien yo llamo con cariño "Betty", Mi Betty. K' también tuvo herederos con Kula, gemelos una niña preciosa como su madre pero con el poder de su padre y un niño parecido a su padre con los poderes de hielo de Diamond. Terry y Mary tenían a un niño de casi dos años por desgracia igual a su padre solo en el exterior desea Mary.

Leona estaba junto con Clark y Ralf a los que ella consideraba como sus hermanos, Kensou también estaba ahí junto con su maestro, su hermano y su novia Momoko quien estaba embarazada. Aunque le parezca increíble King y Ryo se casaron hace poco junto con Yuri y Robert, fue una boda múltiple y divertida.

Shingo se graduó de doctor profesional y trabaja en la clínica Toriyama, lo difícil para el fue asistir en el parto de Malin jeje lo hubieran visto desmayarse casa dos segundos. Chizuru también hizo su vida con nuevos amigos, participaba en muchas carreras motociclista y sin duda era la mejor.

Asi es desde entonces una vida serena y feliz ventilo en la vida de cada uno de nosotros y como toda historia debería terminar. La verdad que este mundo nuestro mundo me gusta tal cual como es.

 _Los años en primavera._

 _Los días en la mañana._

 _El roció en las praderas._

 _Las alas de las alondras._

 _Los caracoles en las espinas._

 _Dios esta en su cielo_

 _Y al final, todo esta bien en el mundo._

 _...FIN..._

 **A todos, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y déjenme decirle que yo no hago esto para ganar Reviews sino para compartir mi perspectiva de las cosas con ustedes… Athena es y será siempre mi adoración.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo amigos.** ****

 ** _ATT. Miya_** **n_n***


End file.
